Line on us
by Nejumi
Summary: Ia sang Pelangi yang diterjang Badai / Chanbaek vs Chanlu vs Hunhan vs Kaisoo! Yaoi! AU!School life! (Demi kenyamanan bersama, judul disingkat)
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **FUTSUMEISHI**

 **(LINE)**

 **Cast : Exo member + other SM artist**

 **Pair : Chanbaek vs Chanlu vs Kaibaek & others**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

Inspired by a true story. Gak sampe based on, tapi aku ati-ati dan mikir ketik-edit berkali-kali sebelum memutuskan untuk beneran ngepost ini. Semoga bisa dinikmati. Yey!

 **.**

 **점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점**

 **.**

Hongdae, Seoul. Hari terakhir liburan semester.

KLING KLING KLING

Lonceng yang menempel di jendela kamar Chanyeol berbunyi. Ia melirik keluar, di seberang, Baekhyun sedang melambaikan tangan di jendelanya sendiri, menunjuk-nunjuk kaleng yang dipegangnya. Panggilan. Chanyeol meraih kaleng yang terhubung dengan benang hingga rumah di seberang sana, menempelkan pada telinga besarnya.

Telepon kaleng? Klasik atau jadul? Atau masa kecil masih belum berakhir? Atau memang mereka belum berniat dewasa.

"Malam ini kau ke mana?" suara Baekhyun nyaring menyapa.

Chanyeol memandangi uang yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar, kapasitas akhir bulan "Tidak ke mana-mana" jawabnya lewat kaleng, sendu memikirkan uangnya.

"Hei, Chanyeol ah. Aku patah hati" nada bicara Baekhyun tidak berubah.

Chanyeol menengadah dengan ekspresi heran memandang Baekhyun yang malah tersenyum. Bukan indikasi sedih baru patah hati.

"Hei, kau tidak berbelasungkawa, temanmu ini baru saja jadi fakir cinta" tegur Baekhyun, tidak mendapat respon.

"Tidak. Kecuali kemudian kau bunuh diri" Chanyeol menjawab sadis.

Baekhyun berdecak "Benar, tidak ada niatan menghiburku?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, kembali melirik uang di atas meja "Iya, iya. Es krim? Aku ada uang 10 ribu won. Pastikan itu cukup untuk beli 2 es krim"

"Call! Aku akan beli yang harga 7 ribu" ceria dan sama sekali tidak ada indikasi patah hati.

"Aish. Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku akan tiduran saja di rumah" Chanyeol hampir menaruh kaleng di tempat semula.

"Iya, iya. Aku terima. Terserah kau saja mau membelikan yang mana. Kutunggu di luar" Baekhyun menaruh kaleng, melambaikan tangan lalu terlihat keluar kamar.

Chanyeol menggantungkan lagi kaleng di sisi jendela, meraih jaket. Saat keluar kamar, ia melihat kakaknya baru keluar kamar, akan berangkat liputan "Aku pergi"

"Jangan pulang kemalaman. Baekhyun bisa kena flu lagi" Yoora meraih kunci scooter.

"Ya ya ya" Chanyeol menggoyangkan kepala sambil melangkah keluar. Perasaan, selalu Baekhyun yang mengajaknya keluar malam, tapi ia yang selalu disalahkan jika sampai ada kesalahan pada Baekhyun. Entah itu flu, ingusan, sampai bentol digigit nyamuk pun Chanyeol yang kena tulahnya.

"Park Chanyeol sayaang" dengan suara meraung, Baekhyun melambaikan tangan di depan pagar rumahya.

Chanyeol berdecih, kemudian berekspresi ingin muntah "Tidak usah tersenyum sok manis begitu. Uangku tidak akan bertambah" ia terus berjalan melewati Baekhyun, melirik sebentar garasi rumah, mobil hitam pabrikan Eropa terparkir di sana. Pantas, pikirnya.

Baekhyun menjejeri langkah Chanyeol "Baru aku ingin bertanya, 'apa kau punya lebihan untuk ddokboki?'" suaranya terdengar diimut-imutkan, Chanyeol hampir menjitaknya.

Langkah Chanyeol berhenti, tangan menapak di dagu Baekhyun, menatapnya –yang berarti menunduk "Kau tidak seperti orang patah hati yang butuh dihibur"

Baekhyun melengos hingga tangan Chanyeol terlepas "Kris ternyata sudah punya pacar" ucapnya melanjutkan jalan "tapi kau lihat sendiri bagaimana caranya tebar pesona padaku kan? Kekanakan" gerutunya.

Chanyeol kembali melangkah panjang, menjejeri Baekhyun. Tanpa permisi, lengan kekarnya merangkul bahu Baekhyun "Aigoo. Baekhyunku bisa mengatai orang kekanakan, tidak tahu sendirinya masih bocah" ia tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Baekhyun mendesah "Berhubung sekarang posisinya aku akan ditraktir eskrim, kubiarkan kau bicara. Lihat saja sampai nanti es krimku lunas di kasir"

Chanyeol ngelunjak. Ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

Bukan sekali Baekhyun mengajaknya keluar malam begini. Selalu ada cerita sedih yang jadi alasan. Malam ini patah hati dengan Kris, kakak kelas mereka. Sebelumnya, nilai ulangannya jatuh. Waktu itu gara-gara menonton film sedih, menangis hingga matanya bengkak. Chanyeol mendengarkan semua gerutunya, walau ia tahu kenyataan dari semua cerita versi Baekhyun. Contohnya, sesekolah juga tahu Kris punya pacar, tapi masih menggoda Baekhyun, jadi tidak ada hubunganya dengan patah hati.

Dan setiap itu terjadi, ia tidak akan membantah permintaan Baekhyun.

Cengiran lebar Baekhyun tunjukkan saat menunjukkan sebuah eskrim seharga 6500 won. Chanyeol hanya melirik jengah, mengambil yang seharga 3000 won. Chanyeol tidak tega menolak, ia tahu Baekhyun memandangi eskrim itu dengan menggigit bibir bawah sebelah kiri dari tadi (1)

"Untung aku sedang ingin yang ini" Chanyeol melangkah ke kasir. Baekhyun tertawa.

Dan tawa Baekhyun semakin lebar, eskrim sudah lepas dari bungkusnya padahal belum dibayar. Alhasil, kasir hanya meng-scan bungkus eskrim tanpa isi berikut eskrim milik Chanyeol yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada seseorang yang antri di belakangnya "Kai!" ia menyalami cowok berkulit agak coklat itu, lalu memeluknya sekilas "sedang apa di sini?"

Kai, cowok itu menunjuk beberapa botol minuman di atas meja kasir "Beli itu. Kau sendiri?"

Chanyeol membuka bungkus eskrim "Beli eskrim dengan temanku" dagunya menunjuk Baekhyun yang tercenung di sampingnya "Kau sendirian?"

Kai mengangguk "Rumahku baru pindah dekat sini, mampirlah kapan-kapan"

Bibir Chanyeol membulat 'O' sambil mengangguk dua kali.

Kai menggeser belanjaan bersiap membayar "Temanmu?" menunjuk Baekhyun yang masih memandanginya sambil menjilati eskrim. Entah apa yang dipikirkan.

"Baekhyun ah" Chanyeol menyikut pinggang Baekhyun –walau lebih tepatnya dada- "ini Kai"

Kai tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan "Kim Jongin"

Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin menjabat tangan itu, malah mengerutkan kening "Bukan Kai?"

Kai tertawa keras "Kai itu panggilanku. Waktu main basket pun jersey ku bernama Kai"

"Oh aku Byun Baekhyun" kali ini gantian Baekhyun dulu yang mengulurkan tangan sambil terus memandangi wajah Kai yang dihiasi rambut kelam di dahinya.

"Ingat?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Yang ditanya menggeleng bingung, merasa tidak pernah bertemu cowok di depannya. Namun, tatapan matanya berbinar "Levi" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Siapa?" tanya Kai kemudian menatap Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol menahan tawa "Kita pulang" sebelum Baekhyun semakin malu-maluin.

Baekhyun melepas tangan Kai, mengangguk berkali-kali hingga rambut coklatnya berarus "Dadah Levi Kaichou!" melambaikan tangan, keluar minimarket diikuti Chanyeol.

Mereka meninggalkan toko sambil berduet tidak jelas A thousand miles milik Vanessa Carlton. Baekhyun bahkan membuat gestur seolah sedang memainkan piano.

Kai tersenyum lebar sambil geleng-geleng.

.

"Temanmu keren" ucap Baekhyun di sela menjilati eskrim nya. Ini musim gugur menjelang musim dingin, omong-omong.

"Iya, kau sampai tercengang begitu" Chanyeol menanggapi tanpa melirik Baekhyun. Es krim lebih menarik "kau tidak ingat dia?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ingat. Levi revaile" Baekhyun terus berjalan tepat di bawah lampu yang berjejer di sepanjang arah rumah mereka.

Chanyeol yang tadinya akan menarik napas lega, malah melirik jengah "Dia tidak pendek, bahkan lebih tinggi darimu"

Baekhyun mengambil 2 langkah, berdiri di depan Chanyeol "Tapi mirip. Rambutnya, tatapan matanya, auranya, ugh! Rasanya aku seperti titan yang akan diburunya" berjalan mundur sambil heboh sendiri.

Chanyeol mengerjap. Baginya, Baekhyun yang begini lebih mirip Hanji, ilmuwan super ekspresif heboh itu, dibandingkan Titan –raksasa jelek dengan wajah menjijikan penuh liur.

Tangan Chanyeol menapak di kepala Baekhyun "Mana ada titan pendek begini?" ditepis Baekhyun kasar "padahal kau belum lihat dance Kai ya. Bisa mimisan kau"

"Dia... jago dance?" mata Baekhyun semakin berbinar. Tidak peduli lelehan eskrim meluncur di jari lentiknya.

"Aha" Chanyeol mengangguk "murid terbaik SOPA"

"Oh. My. God" Baekhyun tercengang, diam di tempat. Ia memandang Chanyeol tidak percaya

"Tutup. Lalat bisa masuk" Chanyeol mendorong dagu Baekhyun yang tercengang supaya mengatup.

 **.**

 **점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점**

 **.**

SanMun High School. 16.05 pm

Para siswa langsung berlarian ke luar kelas begitu bel berdering. Pemandangan mirip sarang lebah yang diganggu, kemudian penghuninya berhamburan keluar berdengung-dengung.

"Yeol, nilai tugasmu" Jongdae menaruh selembar kertas di atas meja Chanyeol lalu lanjut membagikan ke meja lain.

"Waw. Selamat! Nilaimu tertinggi" ucap Tao menunjukan kertasnya berlabel 68 lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Padahal ia yang aslinya orang china, tapi nilai tugas hanja nya tragis.

Chanyeol memandangi angka 90 di pojok kanan atas kertasnya, terpikir orang yang membantunya mengerjakan ini. Ia merapikan isi tas lalu keluar kelas. Ponsel di saku bergetar saat ia sampai lorong gedung sekolah. Pesan masuk.

From : Kai

 _Aku ke sekolahmu ya_.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas, tahu tujuan Kai.

To : Kai

 _Silakan saja_

"Chanyeol ah!" Baekhyun datang langsung menggamit lengan Chanyeol yang baru menaruh ponsel di saku "temani aku ya"

"Ke mana?" Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun, ganti merangkul bahunya.

"Toko buku, beli kamus hanja. Duh" keluh Baekhyun karena seseorang tidak sengaja menyenggol bahunya sambil berlari.

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun dengannya "Sekarang?"

"Kelas bahasaku besok. Yah kecuali kau ingin melihatku dihukum Zhoumi laoshi gara-gara tidak beres mengerjakan tugas"

"Bagus itu! Akan kudokumentasikan" Chanyeol tergelak.

Baekhyun melepas tangan Chanyeol. Gantinya, berjinjit berusaha menjitak kepala Chanyeol –yang jelas menghindar hingga keadaan berubah 180 derajat –leher Baekhyun disekap di ketiak Chanyeol. Tentu saja bocah berambut coklat itu belingsatan. Ironis.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang berjalan beriringan di belakang mereka, menggelengkan kepala melas. Hanya gelengan kepala, belum ada niat menyelamatkan anak orang yang sedang dipiting oleh titisan titan itu.

"Kupikir Baekhyun lumayan pintar" ucap Sehun dengan nada datar "eh tapi bisa saja setiap hari mengalami yang begini" ia masih menggeleng.

Kyungsoo berdecak "Untuk apa disekolahkan di sekolah unggulan, otakmu tidak berkembang jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol"

"Kalian berisik!" teriak Baekhyun. Masih berusaha melepaskan pitingan Chanyeol di lehernya. Sayang, gagal.

"Chanyeol ah!" seseorang memanggil Chanyeol dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol menoleh, melihat sekeliling halaman sekolah hingga kuncianya pada leher Baekhyun mengendor, memberi kesempatan lepas. Baekhyun ganti mengganduli punggung Chanyeol, mirip anak monyet.

Berusaha melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol melihat Kai –berseragam kuning SOPA mencolok- berdiri di samping motor hitam yang diparkir di dekat gerbang "Oi! Kai!" tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol menggeret tangan Baekhyun untuk menghampiri Kai "sedang apa di sini?"

Basa basi.

"Sekedar lewat?" Kai tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya seperti di minimarket semalam "halo Baek"

"Hai Jongin..." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangan Chanyeol, maju selangkah mendekati Kai, berjinjit dengan tangan terulur.

...Kai terpaku saat jari Baekhyun mengelus rambut di dahinya. Membenahi, menyisir pelan.

"...Levi Kaichou" Baekhyun tersenyum puas sambil melirik Chanyeol "mirip kan?"

"Kubilang Levi itu pendek Baek" jawab Chanyeol.

"Abaikan fisik, ini masalah visual" Baekhyun kekeuh.

"Iya, tapi tidak semirip itu"

"Berarti memang mirip"

Mereka berdebat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kai menatap bingung, tidak tahu apa atau siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Ingin rasanya bertanya 'kalian membicarakan tokoh film Men In Black?' namun lebih baik jangan.

"Lagipula mata_" ucapan Chanyeol terputus melihat tatapan bingung Kai "okay, sorry kami malah berdebat tidak jelas. Kau sibuk?"

Kai menggeleng.

"Antar Baekhyun cari buku ya" ucap Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya heran.

"Buku apa Baek?" tanya Kai. Tidak terlalu penting juga, baginya waktu yang akan dilewati jauh lebih berharga.

"Hanja" jawab Baekhyun kemudian beralih pada Chanyeol "memang kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku?" Chanyeol bingung. Mengedarkan pandang, ia melihat Luhan berjalan keluar gerbang "Luhan hyung!" teriaknya, menghentikan langkah Luhan hingga menoleh "aku ada janji dengan Luhan. See ya!" ia belari menghampiri cowok berambut coklat terang yang memandangnya bingung itu.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol kenal dengan Luhan" gumam Baekhyun menatap ransel hitam Chanyeol menjauh bersama dengan ransel abu-abu milik Luhan.

"So... jadi kuantar?" Kai membuyarkan pandangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian naik di boncengan motor sport warna hitam itu. Agak bersyukur bahwa Kai bukan tipe anak terlampau alay yang meninggikan boncengan motornya.

Sementara Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar di sebelahnya "Ada apa?" bingung.

"Terima kasih. Karena ajaranmu, tugasku dapat nilai tertinggi" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menggaruk leher belakang "dan...aku ingin pulang denganmu"

Luhan mengerjap dua kali, sebelum tertawa "Sekalian temani beli buku ya, nanti kutraktir buble tea"

"Wuah, Hyung suka buble tea? Kupikir seleramu juga mirip dengan bh yang tidak suka minuman itu"

"Bh yang tadi itu?" tanya Luhan, Chanyeol mengangguk "dan... panggil aku 'Luhan' saja"

"Wuah, aku merasa special..." Chanyeol menahan senyumnya "...Luhan"

 **.**

 **점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점**

 **.**

Baekhyun masuk kamar Chanyeol tanpa mengetuk. Sudah terlalu biasa. Chanyeol pun hanya melirik, melanjutkan kegiatan mengerjakan PR.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun duduk di depan Chanyeol –lesehan di atas karpet.

"Sudah" singkat, tidak biasanya.

"Makan apa?" bukan bermaksud kepo, Baekhyun hanya sedang memastikan sesuatu.

"Jajangmyeon, tadi ditrakrir Luhan hyung"

"Oh" ternyata benar dugaan Baekhyun, ia membuka tumpukan bukunya yang teratas "tadi ibu menyuruhmu ke rumah –jika kau belum makan. Ck, padahal aku tidak pernah ditawari makan"

Pensil Chanyeol berhenti bergerak, dengan alis mengkerut ia memandang Baekhyun "Tidak usah ditawari pun, kau akan tetap makan banyak"

"Iya sih" Baekhyun tersenyum sok malu-malu. Padahal, tidak pernah ada sejarahnya ia malu pada Park Chanyeol.

Hening untuk beberapa waktu. Chanyeol sibuk dengan hitungan, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk dengan bentuk hanja yang membuat neuron otaknya semakin ruwet.

"Dan ke mana kau dengan Kai tadi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terus menulis.

" _Book store, obviously_ " jawab Baekhyun dengan nada sok malas "dan ke mana kau dengan Luhan tadi?"

" _Book store obviously_?" Chanyeol meng-copy jawaban Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan pandangan meledek.

PLUGH

"Kau tidak mau mengantarku ke toko buku tadi"

Chanyeol meringis gara-gara buku tulis Baekhyun mendarat di kepalanya "Kan sudah kubilang aku sudah ada janji dengan Luhan" bohong, itu acara dadakan untuk mengucap terima kasih atas nilai tugasnya "tadi aku ke perpustakaan kota"

Wajah Baekhyun mendekat "Dan apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Pacar" jawaban singkat dengan adegan alis naik-turun.

"Pacar dari Hongkong?!" Baekhyun histeris.

"Loh, kampung halamannya memang di Hongkong sih"

PLAK

Baekhyun menabok lengan Chanyeol " _You are so delusional_ " cibirnya "memang sejak kapan kau kenal Luhan?" seingatnya, tidak pernah Chanyeol bicara dengan sunbae mereka itu walau jelas-jelas mengidolakannya sejak masa orientasi dulu.

Jari Chanyeol memberi isyarat Baekhyun untuk mendekat, Baekhyun menurut mencondongkan tubuh "Ra-ha-si-a" bisiknya.

Baekhyun menatap sinis "Ish. Iya, tahu. Yang baru bisa dekat dengan primadona sekolah, langsung main rahasia-rahasiaan" kalimat andalan jika sudah merasa diabaikan.

"Aku baru dekat dengan Luhan kok" Chanyeol langsung mengelak ucapanya sendiri "sekitar awal semester ini"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu" nada bicara Baekhyun melemah. Mereka berdua selalu bersama di sekolah & di rumah, mana mungkin ia melewatkan berita ini?

"Di perpustakaan. Dia orang yang membantuku belajar sastra, apalagi yang hanja"

"Oh, pantas nilai sastramu mendadak meroket. Punya backing-an rupanya" Baekhyun melirik kertas tugas Chanyeol yang tergeletak di karpet, mengangguk sok sarkastik "akan hebat jika kau bisa jadi kekasih sang primadona senior" lanjutnya.

"Dia memang role model, idaman semua cowok. Cantik, baik, pintar. Hah, berkah rasanya jika itu terjadi" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang memandangnya aneh "bagaimana jika Kai suka padamu?" mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Amin, Ya Tuhan. Kau tahu, tadi aku diajak nonton street dance, tiba-tiba dia ditantang dan... Ah, hatiku jadi kebat-kebit, semua orang meneriakan namanya. Kau benar, dance nya keren, seksi pula. Rasanya mimpi kalau benar punya kekasih sepertinya"

Baekhyun menerawang lalu berbinar. Heboh, terdengar seperti anak gadis, tapi tidak Chanyeol ungkapkan. Ia masih sayang kepala untuk tidak kena lempar buku yang kali ini bisa saja kamus Harvard di rak bukunya.

"Baekhyun ah, tidak sadar selama ini? Aku juga seksi" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya 3 kali, menghentikan kehebohan Baekhyun dengan cara lebih elit –walau hanya sedikit.

"Kau? Seksi?" tangan Baekhyun terulur ke pipi Chanyeol, mencubitnya "kau imut, seperti Jojo Chanyeol ah"

Sekedar info, Jojo adalah nama anak anjing pomeranian milik tetangga di ujung gang.

"Aku seksi, terima kenyataan itu" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau imut. Aku tampan" Baekhyun meremas kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku cowok seksi dan kau bocah imut. Itu baru benar" Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Leppash Dobbiii" Baekhyun gantian mencubit pipi Chanyeol.

"Katakan aku seksi dan tampan" pipi Baekhyun ditarik lebih keras.

"Parkh Chanyeolh idioth"

Pipi Baekhyun ditarik lagi "Katakan sek_ Auh!" Chanyeol terlonjak, cubitanya terlepas, ganti menggosok lengannya yang digigit Baekhyun "awas kau!" bangkit mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lari, memutari kamar, menuju pintu tapi tertangkap. Salahkan kaki panjang Chanyeol "Ampun ampun ampun! Turunkan aku!" teriak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menariknya ke ranjang

"Katakan dulu!" Chanyeol memasang pose akan membanting Baekhyun ke ranjang "Park Chanyeol sek_"

BRAK

Chanyeol menoleh ke pintu.

"Kalian berisik!" Park Yoora muncul di pintu dengan kacamata di hidungnya.

"Noona... suruh Chanyeol menurunkanku" suara Baekhyun memelas.

"Chanyeol, turunkan Baekhyun" ucap Yoora dingin.

"Dia menggigitku" tutur Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Kubilang turunkan!" rambut disibak ke belakang, Chanyeol menurut –menurunkan Baekhyun "kalian keluar, belajar di ruang tv. Hampir saja aku berpikir aneh dengar keributan di sini" ia berbalik badan, meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol. Sungguh, tadi ia berpikir adegan tidak senonoh antara 2 bocah itu. Walaupun adegan tadi juga tidak bisa dianggap senonoh.

"Kau sih..." Baekhyun menyikut lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau yang mulai" Chanyeol menyikut lengan Baekhyun.

"Kau dulu Yeol..." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol & Baekhyun masih bergeming di atas ranjang.

"Turun atau kuseret?!" ancam Yoora tanpa menoleh. Kepulan asap seolah muncul di kepalanya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru menurut. Memberesi bukunya, lalu turun ke ruang tv.

 **.**

 **점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점선점**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa 2 anak manusia sedang puber, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan jadi kembar siam begini. Terutama bagi Yoora, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir adiknya akan lengket betul dengan anak yang dulu dibenci.

Yoora ingat ucapan Chanyeol tentang tetangga sebelah dulu, dulu sekali. Tetangga baru dengan anak seumuran Chanyeol, 4 tahun waktu itu –Baekhyun. Chanyeol kecil tidak suka direcoki, tapi Baekhyun terus datang, bercerita semua hal tidak berhenti, mengajak bermain, namun akhirnya hanya menonton Chanyeol yang belajar gitar dengan ayahnya. Baekhyun dicuekin. Kasihan, tapi tidak menunjukkan raut sedih.

"Anak itu berisik sekali. Menyebalkan" Chanyeol kecil bersungut-sungut, pipinya makin tebal. Alasannya? Suara panggilan dari balik pagar.

Yoora tidak menanggapi.

"Noona jangan main dengannya" Chanyeol menarik tangan Yoora yang baru mau ke halaman, menemui Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pagar.

Yoora menoleh, berjongkok di depan Chanyeol "Kau tahu, kenapa Baekhyun selalu ke sini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Tidak tahu... dan tidak peduli sebenarnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin diganggu.

"Karena ia tidak punya saudara, jadi tidak punya teman di rumah" Yoora mencubit pipi gembul Chanyeol "kau kan bisa bermain denganku, nah dia? Masa bermain sendiri terus?" bangkit, menemui Baekhyun di pagar.

Chanyeol kali ini tidak mencegah, ia malah mengekor di belakang "Kau suka Power Ranger?" tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat mainan ultraman di tangan Baekhyun.

Mata sipit Baekhyun berkedip-kedip "Tidak. Aku suka ultraman" memamerkan ultraman Gaia di tangan. Masih tidak percaya Chanyeol bertanya duluan.

Chanyeol memandang sinis "Lebih hebat Power Ranger, ada 5"

"Ultraman ada 1, tapi bisa mengalahkan Gorgom" Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

Chanyeol merangsek maju melewati Yoora, berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun "Musuh Power Ranger kan banyak" tangan Chanyeol membentuk lingkaran besar.

"Musuh Ultraman juga banyak" tangan Baekhyun ikut membentuk lingkaran besar.

"Power Ranger punya robot besar" Chanyeol membentuk lingkaran lebih besar.

"Ultraman bisa berubah jadi besar" Baekhyun ikut membentuk lingkaran lebih besar –walau gagal.

"Oh my God, kepalaku" Yoora mengelus pelipis, pening karena mendengar perdebatan cadel 2 balita berpipi chubby tentang pertempuran makhluk-makhluk buatan studio Jepang.

Yoora hampir menarik Chanyeol waktu melihat adiknya itu mengulurkan tangan ke wajah Baekhyun. Ia pikir, Chanyeol akan mencolok mata Baekhyun. Namun...

"Pantas kau suka Ultraman. Matamu juga sipit sepertinya" Chanyeol terkekeh menunjuk mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merengut. Ingin membantah tapi malas, takut tidak ditemani lagi.

Yoora hampir terjungkal karena ucapan Chanyeol. Adiknya tidak sadar bahwa telinganya juga terlampau lebar "Bisakah Ultraman dan Power Ranger bersatu untuk menumpas Gorgom?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertatapan lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo! Kutunjukkan kekuatan Power Ranger" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

Jika tahu bahwa mereka akan berakhir sedemikian klop, mana mungkin Yoora mendekatkan mereka. Karena kemudian, justru ia kena tulahnya.

.

Saat itu Sabtu sore. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk anteng lesehan di depan tv, menonton kartun One Piece. Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar waktu melihat Luffi yang elastis dan kemampuan pedang Zorro yang keren.

"Aku juga mau beli robot Zorro" Baekhyun bersuara "Kupasangi pedang empat nanti" menunjukan 5 jari terangkat. Maklum, belum sekolah.

"Noona punya yang Luffi itu" Chanyeol menanggapi.

"Benar?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya tapi excited.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Mau lihat?" tidak menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, ia menariknya ke lantai 2, kamar Yoora. Padahal, ia tahu bahwa daerah itu terlarang baginya.

Baekhyun berdiri di pintu kamar, tidak berani masuk. Ia tercengang mengamati seisi kamar Yoora dengan berbagai poster anime terpajang.

"Nih" Chanyeol kembali dengan action figure Luffi seukuran telapak tangan.

Mata Baekhyun kembali berbinar, lebih terang ketika memegang benda itu.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Ini bisa memanjang seperti di tv?" tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan senyum Chanyeol.

"Tidak tahu. Coba saja" Chanyeol memegang tangan Luffi mini, menariknya –jelas tidak ada yang berubah dari mainan plastik itu "sini" mengambil alih Luffi dari Baekhyun kemudian menarik tanganya sekuat tenaga.

PLOP

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tercengang mendengar suara itu dibarengi sepotong tangan Luffi teroggok lepas. Luffi, si karet itu, mendadak cacat di tangan balita.

"Kalian sedang ap_" Yoora baru pulang sekolah, matanya membulat melihat potongan tangan yang ch pegang "YAH PARK CHANYEOL" teriaknya melihat potongan tangan kapten bajak laut di tangan balita.

Chanyeol buru-buru memberi potongan tangan itu pada Yoora "Noona maaf. Ini salahku. Maaf. Tidak akan kuulangi. Baekhyun hanya ikut-ikutan aku. Aku yang salah"

Yoora tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengakui kesalahan dan melindungi orang lain. Umur Chanyeol 4 tahun waktu itu, belum sekolah pula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Ada penelitian menunjukkan bahwa jika seseorang menggigit bibir kiri bawah sambil menatap sesuatu, berarti dia menginginkannya. Jadi, kalo ada foto chanbaek menunjukkan hal 'itu' simpulkan sendiri! Hahai.

.

Niatnya, ff ini dipajang begitu hidupku sudah lebih terarah dan cerah. Tapi, Cahyo dateng ke mimpi, bilang 'ngapain nulis kalo gak dipost?' ditambah adegan2 itu muncul ngrecokin tidurku mulu, ya sudahlah. Saya pasrah.

Mind to say something? Sangat butuh kritik & saran *tunjuk kolom review*


	2. Make a Line

**.**

 **.**

 **FUTSUMEISHI**

 **(Make a Line)**

 **Cast : Exo member + other SM artist**

 **Pair : Chanbaek vs Chanlu vs Kaibaek & others**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, romance, hurt/comfort**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선**

 **.**

Pagi hari, Baekhyun membuka tirai kamar, melihat kamar seberang –milik Chanyeol tirainya tertutup rapat. Tumben Chanyeol belum bangun, pikir Baekhyun menyambar handuk ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, sambil berpakaian, Baekhyun kembali melirik jendela, tidak ada perubahan di kamar seberang sana.

"Ibu, Chanyeol belum bangun apa ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menuruni tangga, lalu duduk di kursi makan. Ia memandangi sang ibu yang sudah rapi dengan seragam dinasnya.

"Tadi subuh, Yoora kolaps. Chanyeol membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan taksi" Boa menempatkan nasi di atas piring Baekhyun.

"Ya ampun" Baekhyun terkejut sampai urung meraih sendok "pasti Noona makan semena-mena lagi" teringat, kemarin saat 'bertamu' ke rumah Chanyeol, melihat Yoora sedang di depan laptop dengan secangkir kopi, sebungkus kripik dan semangkuk ramyeon berkuah merah. Kesalahan fatal bagi orang yang lambungnya bermasalah.

"Dia liputan di luar kota terus pula" lanjut Boa duduk di depan Baekhyun, menemaninya makan.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menyuap sarapan, ia merogoh saku tas, mengambil ponsel.

To : Dobi

 _Noona tidak apa-apa kan?_

Send

Ia menaruh ponsel di atas meja makan, mulai menyuap nasi goreng beijing di piring.

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

Selesai makan, ponsel Baekhyun tetap hitam, tak ada cahaya atau getaran notifikasi. Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Pasti ponselnya tertinggal" keluh Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi. Mencium pipi ibunya, kemudian berangkat. Agak santai karena hari ini sendirian. Agak sepi juga.

Sambil berjalan menuju halte bus, Baekhyun terus berpikir –berandai tepatnya. Hanya sedikit perandaian, jika saja kecelakaan 8 tahun lalu tidak merenggut kedua orang tua Chanyeol, keadaan pasti jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya, Yoora tidak akan mengidap sakit lambung akut gara-gara makan sembarangan dan tidak teratur. Atau, kalaupun memang sampai penyakitan begitu, akan ada ibu yang menjaganya di rumah sakit. Chanyeol tidak harus bolos beberapa kali dalam satu semester. Dan, mungkin tidak akan terjebak di ranking 5, nilainya bisa membalap nilai Baekhyun di ranking 2 atau bahkan Kyungsoo yang sudah bangkotan di kursi ranking 1.

 **.**

 **선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선**

 **.**

Sanmun High School.

Jam istirahat, ketika Baekhyun akan beli makan siang bersama Sehun, datang Jongdae –teman sekelas Chanyeol- mencegatnya di pintu.

"Chanyeol kenapa tidak berangkat?" tanya Jongdae. Pasti permasalahan 'menghubungi tapi tidak direspon' juga.

"Di rumah sakit" jawab Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit?"

Baekhyun menoleh, mencari sumber suara. Karena pertanyaan tadi bukan dari Jongdae yang belum sempat membuka mulut. Luhan -kakak kelasnya- ternyata ada di belakangnya.

"Eum... aku menghubunginya berkali-kali tidak dijawab, aku mencari ke kelas, tidak ada" Luhan menggaruk telinga malu-malu "Dia sakit?"

Baekhyun memandang canggung senior nya itu. Jarang ada senior malu menghadapi juniornya begini "Bukan dia yang sakit, tapi Yoora, kakaknya" Baekhyun beralih pada Sehun "Aku menyusul ya"

Sehun hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu melangkah ke kantin.

"Oh" Luhan dan Jongdae serentak mengangguk walau kemudian Jongdae beranjak.

"Aku ke kantin dulu ya" Jongdae menyusul Sehun, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang jelas tidak terlalu akrab.

Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas "Chanyeol menjaga kakaknya itu di rumah sakit" lanjutnya pada Luhan.

"Orang tua Chanyeol?"

"Sudah meninggal"

Bibir Luhan terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun malah tercenung sedetik "Aku tidak tahu" lirihnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk santai "Kebanyakan memang tidak tahu"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun serius, ada perasaan sedikit... Ah entah apa itu namanya hanya karena Baekhyun tahu hal yang sedikit orang tahu tentang Chanyeol.

"Luhan sun_"

"Hyung, panggil Hyung saja" Luhan mengoreksi sambil tersenyum "bagaimana jika aku menjenguknya?"

"Menjenguk Yoora noona maksudnya?" Baekhyun memastikan, Luhan mengangguk "Aku sih tidak masalah –tidak ada hak juga untuk mencegah. Tapi, kau kan belum pernah bertemu dengannya"

Rambut hitam Luhan bergerak-gerak karena ia mengangguk 3 kali "Makanya itu, aku ingin bertemu. Dirawat di mana?"

Baekhyun menyebut nama rumah sakit langganan tetangganya itu. Luhan mengucap terima kasih sambil tersenyum meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bingung, berusaha menebak berbagai ekspresi Xi Luhan, primadona sekolah tadi.

Ponsel di saku Baekhyun bergetar.

From : Jongin rivaille

 _Pulang sekolah ada acara?_

Walau rasanya ingin koprol, tapi yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya tersenyum membalas pesan itu.

To: Jongin rivaille

 _Tidak. Kenapa memang?_

From : Jongin rivaille

 _Temani aku beli sepatu ya, kujemput nanti di sekolah_.

Kali ini rasanya Baekhyun ingin terjun dari lantai 2 sekolahnya, tapi ia mati-matian menahan diri. Baru saja akan mengetik 'Sip' pada papan smartphone nya, ia ingat, tasnya hari ini berat karena berisi kamus hanja dan beberapa buku cetak. Tidak lucu jika shopping harus kepayahan menggendong ransel rasa karung beras.

To : Jongin rivaille

 _Jemput di rumahku saja nanti. Alamatnya di XYZ. Aku siap2 dulu_.

Saat akan menyusul Sehun ke kantin, Baekhyun sempat melihat punggung Luhan ke arah perpustakaan. Ia penasaran, sedekat apa sebenarnya Chanyeol dengan primadona sekolah ini? Kenapa ia tidak tahu apapun?

 **.**

 **선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선**

 **.**

TING TONG

Baekhyun yang sedang menyisir rambut di depan cermin ruang tengah, buru-buru lari membukakan pintu.

"Hai B!" Jongin tersenyum di depan pintu. Sudah mengenakan tshirt abu-abu dan celana denim "Kita serasi _by the way_ " ucapnya melihat kaos Baekhyun yang berwarna senada.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar kata 'B dan serasi' "Baguslah, supaya dikira couple" jawabnya asal "Duduk dulu" mempersilakan Jongin duduk di sofa ruang tamu, lalu sibuk di depan cermin. Saat itulah ia melihat jendela rumah Chanyeol yang masih rapat.

Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tamu, sudah rapi "Jongin"

"Hm?" Jongin mendongak, tidak berkedip memandang Baekhyun di depannya.

"Kau buru-buru?"

Jongin memasukkan ponsel yang tadi dipegang, ke dalam saku "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Antar aku sebentar boleh?"

"Jangankan sebentar" Jongin bangkit dari sofa, berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Selamanya pun tidak masalah –hanya di batin.

Baekhyun mengangguk canggung, kemudian keluar rumah diikuti Jongin.

Jongin pikir, yang Baekhyun maksud antar adalah hal seperti kemarin, toko buku atau malah altar misal –okay, bercanda. Tapi, nyatanya sekarang Baekhyun membuka pagar rumah sebelah lalu masuk ke pekarangan.

"Ini rumah Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun tanpa ditanya. Tanpa menoleh pada Jongin juga.

Baekhyun terlihat sudah hapal dengan rumah ini. Terbukti dengan bagaimana ia berjinjit menggapai pot gantung di depan pintu, mencari sesuatu "Aih, sudah kubilang berapa kali_ jangan ditaruh di sini" keluhnya.

"Mencari apa?" tanya Jongin ingin membantu.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Baekhyun masih terus berjinjit "...dapat!" teriaknya menggengam sebuah kunci dengan tali merah sebagai gantungan. Ia langsung memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintu, masuk rumah tanpa permisi.

Jongin diam di luar.

"Ayo Jongin, masuk. Duduk saja di sofa" tunjuk Baekhyun pada sofa ruang tamu warna coklat "Jangan anggap rumah sendiri ya, ini bukan rumahku" Baekhyun berlari ke tangga.

Jongin tersenyum.

Tujuan Baekhyun adalah kamar Chanyeol, yang lebih sering ia tinggali dari pada kamarnya sendiri. Ia membuka lemari, meraih asal 2 kaos dan sebuah celana lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tas ransel yang menggantung di samping lemari. Membuka pintu, berniat keluar, Baekhyun teringat ponsel Chanyeol yang teronggok di atas meja belajar dalam keadaan charger menempel.

"Dasar bodoh" gumam Baekhyun mencabut ponsel ch, lalu mengaktifkannya. Tidak usah menebak pola kunci layar, ia sudah hapal di luar kepala.

Pada daftar, ada 7 panggilan tidak terjawab, 4 dari Luhan, sisanya dari Byun Boa, ibunya. Selain itu ada 12 pesan. 1 darinya, 3 dari Luhan, 3 dari Jongdae, 2 dari Sehun, dan 3 dari Jongin.

Baekhyun tidak punya niat untuk membuka pesan-pesan itu. Dari preview, terlihat rata-rata dari mereka bertanya 'kau di mana?' atau 'bolos?' namun, preview pesan terakhir dari Jongin berbeda. isinya 'aku suka Baekhyun'

Bibir Baekhyun tercengang.

Tanganya kaku.

Kakinya gemetar.

Kupingnya keriting –ini bohong.

 _Oh god_. Seorang Jongin –alias Kai, suka padanya? Jongin yang diteriaki anak gadis seperti digigit serigala itu ketika melihatnya dance? Jongin yang –dengar dari gosip- melirik pun bisa membuat orang melucuti sendiri pakaianya? Jongin yang itu? Suka padanya?

Baekhyun ingin teriak, berguling-guling sampai trotoar, tapi jelas tidak boleh berkelakuan tidak sopan di rumah orang. Akhirnya, ia hanya memasukkan ponsel ber-casing Tokyo Ghoul itu ke dalam tas ransel.

"Sudah?" tanya Jongin begitu melihat Baekhyun menuruni tangga.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Terus menunduk tidak berani menatap Jongin.

"Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan Jongin "Tidak apa-apa" tetap menunduk. Pipinya terasa berat dan panas (alibi karena tidak sanggup menatap mata tajam Jongin)

"Berangkat sekarang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Eh, tapi mampir ke toko depan dulu ya. Baru ke rumah sakit"

Gantian Jongin yang mengangguk. Jangankan ke toko, ataupun ke rumah sakit, ke altar sekarang juga ia siap –ini lebih baik tidak diucapkan.

Mereka meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol setelah menaruh lagi kunci pintu di pot anggrek yang menggantung.

 **.**

 **선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선**

 **.**

Di salah satu ruang rawat Hanyang Hospital.

Yoora, yang wajahnya masih pucat karena terus muntah, melirik malas adiknya yang duduk di samping brankar "Harusnya Park Chanyeol sekarang mengakui bahwa dirinya bodoh. Kejadian mendesak begini malah tidak bawa ponsel"

Chanyeol melirik sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada layar ponsel (milik Yoora)

"Pulang sana, ambil ponselmu sekalian ganti baju. Jangan merecoki ponsel orang terus" usir Yoora. Sebenarnya lebih karena kasihan, adiknya ini belum pulang sejak subuh, ganti baju pun tidak.

Suara candy crush berhenti "Malas ah" lalu berlanjut. Sudah teranjur asyik, tidak sudi diusik.

Yoora memutar mata jengah. Mengikhlaskan lagi ponselnya terus bergetar di antara suara game yang dimainkan. Dari pada ia tidak lagi diurusi.

TOK TOK

"Siapa itu? Coba lihat" perintah Yoora –kesempatan untuk merebut kembali ponselnya.

"Baekhyun mungkin" Chanyeol beranjak membukakan pintu "Loh? Luhan?" terkejut karena mata indah itu yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hai" Luhan –tamu itu tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa Yeol?" tanya Yoora. Suara tadi terlalu asing untuknya.

Chanyeol menggeser tubuh, menunjukan Luhan pada kakaknya "Temanku, ayo masuk"

Luhan menurut, mendekati ranjang Yoora, membungkuk sopan "Selamat sore. Aku Luhan, teman Chanyeol"

"Sore Luhan ah, tidak seharusnya repot-repot datang kemari" Yoora canggung memandangi bawaan Luhan, bermacam buah dan rantang makanan.

"Tidak repot kok" Luhan menaruh bawaan di atas meja lalu duduk di bangku yang Chanyeol tarik di sebelah brankar.

"Sekelas dengan Chanyeol?"

"Tidak. Aku kelas 3. Kakak kelas"

Bibir Yoora membulat sambil mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia melirik Chanyeol iseng, tersenyum lebih iseng lagi. Tidak menyangka adiknya ini pintar cari gebetan. Lebih tua tapi berwajah balita pula. Chanyeol memasang tampang sok polos.

.

TOK TOK

"Siapa lagi itu?" Yoora memberi isyarat supaya Chanyeol membukakan pintu.

Chanyeol beranjak ke pintu. Tapi sebelum dibuka, pintu terbuka sendiri menampakkan wajah yang amat membosankan baginya. Byun Baekhyun sedang menyedot yogurt rasa leci.

"Noona!" Baekhyun melewati begitu saja tubuh Chanyeol, menghampiri Yoora "eh, ada sun_ Luhan hyung di sini" cengirnya menyadari Luhan ada di sebelah brankar.

"Masuk Jongin" Chanyeol mempersilakan Jongin yang berdiri canggung di depan kamar untuk masuk "Ini Luhan, atau kau mungkin sudah kenal" ia menunjuk Luhan.

"Iya, aku sudah kenal dengannya" jawab Jongin. Mereka kenal dari ajang Seoul art Festival tahun lalu.

"Noona pasti makan sembarangan terus akhir-akhir ini" Baekhyun berdiri manyun memegangi pinggiran brankar Yoora "Ingat, lambungmu hampir sobek" omelnya mirip ibu-ibu.

"Waw. Aku diomeli anak tetangga" Yoora bertepuk tangan, menunjukan ekspresi kagum –yang dibuat-buat "Chanyeol saja tidak mengatakan apapun padaku"

"Karena dia memang begitu. Terus saja menuruti orang" Baekhyun meracau ketus sambil melirik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut warna _rust_ Baekhyun iseng. Baekhyun melirik tajam, ganti berusaha mengusak rambut Chanyeol namun gagal –terlalu tinggi.

Melihat ini, Jongin dan Luhan tersenyum geli dan... prihatin. Memang, tinggi badan banyak berpengaruh pada hidup seseorang.

"Ya sudah, aku bawa pulang lagi bajumu" Baekhyun melempar-lempar tas Chanyeol –ceritanya mengancam.

Eh? Jongin agak terkejut. Ia pikir, baju yang Baekhyun bawa itu untuk Yoora.

"Aigoo aigoo, Baekhyun imut" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun "Terima kasih sudah membawakan bajuku, sini berikan" ia merayu Baekhyun dengan suara bass nya. Hampir mirip om-om pedofil merayu anak SD pulang sekolah.

"Hii merinding aku mendengar ucapanmu" Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu, mengusap pipi bekas sentuhan Chanyeol –dianggap najis. Ia menyerahkan tas ransel Chanyeol, akhirnya tidak tega juga.

"Aku ganti baju dulu" Chanyeol masuk kamar mandi.

.

TOK TOK

"Buka Baekhyun ah" Yoora heran, baru sehari diopname, yang datang sudah mengantri begini.

Baekhyun menuruti Yoora, membuka pintu kamar. Saat itulah matanya langsung melebar terkejut "Men..cari siapa?"

Si tamu, pria tampan dengan setelan jas membawa buket bunga dan berbagai bungkusan makanan melongok ke dalam ruangan "Ini benar ruang rawat Park Yoora?"

Baekhyun menggeser tubuh "Noona ada yang mencarimu"

"Oh, Kyuhyun ah"

Ucapan Yoora membuat Baekhyun, Jongin dan Luhan terkejut. Itu Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun yang fotonya kemarin dipajang di cover majalah Bisnis? Eksekutif muda sukses itu? Pantas hawa ruangan mendadak berbeda, bukan lagi aroma obat, tapi uang.

Luhan buru-buru berdiri, memberi kursi untuk Kyuhyun duduki.

"Oh, ada tamu rupanya" ucap Chanyeol begitu keluar kamar mandi. Agak kaget, kamar ini terasa lebih sempit.

"Hai Chanyeol" sapa Kyuhyun kaku.

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas "Kita keluar saja Lu, tidak enak mengganggu orang pacaran" ia mengambil wadah makan yang Luhan bawakan.

'Lu'? Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Gampang saja memanggil senior begitu. Itu bentuk kekurangajaran atau justru keakraban?

Chanyeol, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Jongin keluar kamar. Saat tangan kanan Chanyeol hampir menggandeng tangan Luhan, tiba-tiba Baekhyun melempar kotak susu ke arahnya yang langsung ia tangkap.

"Untukmu"

" _Thanks_ " Chanyeol melambaikan tangan sebelum benar-benar menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Kemudian Baekhyun pergi menuju parkiran bersama Jongin.

"Kupikir kau mengambil baju untuk Yoora kakak tadi" Jongin menyerahkan helm pada Baekhyun lalu menaiki motornya.

"Chanyeol sudah hapal adegan membawa kakaknya ke rumah sakit. sayang ia selalu bagian 'ia sendiri butuh baju ganti'" Baekhyun memakai helm sebelum naik boncengan.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit, menuju area perbelanjaan.

.

.

Di taman rumah sakit...

"Wuah. Rasanya seperti sedang piknik" ucap Chanyeol begitu membuka kotak makan pemberian Luhan.

Di bawah pohon taman rumah sakit. Kotak makanan bertumpuk. Dan... primadona sekolah. _Such a (almost) perfect vacation_.

"Aku pikir, mungkin kau rindu masakan rumah. Jadi, aku sengaja meminta ibuku mengajarkanku memasak ini semua"

Chanyeol meraih kotak susu pemberian Baekhyun "Tidak begitu rindu juga sih. Ibu Baekhyun sering sekali memberiku makan" menusukkan sedotan pada bagian atasnya "Ia pegawai pemerintah penjunjung tinggi asas fakir miskin dan anak terlantar dipelihara oleh tetangga"

Luhan tertawa, matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Reaksi Chanyeol akan senyum itu selalu sama –terpana. Sedotan gagal diapit bibirnya.

"Negara, maksudmu?"

"Tetangga kan bagian dari negara" jawab Chanyeol santai.

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Kalau aku tahu kau suka susu coklat begitu, kubelikan tadi" ucap Luhan memandangi Chanyeol yang menyeruput kotak susunya.

Chanyeol menaruh kotak susu di samping wadah makan "Ini semacam... perjanjian tidak tertulis. Jika di antara kami ada yang sedang berhawa panas, yang lain harus memberi yang dingin-dingin" mulai menyumpit potongan daging.

"Perjanjian itu sudah lama?"

"Sejak..." Chanyeol menerawang "SD mungkin"

Luhan merasa iri. Ia tidak tahu penyebab pastinya. Ia hanya begitu ingin punya apa yang Baekhyun punya tentang Chanyeol. Ia tidak suka hal-hal kekanakan. Tapi sekarang? Kekanakan memang, tapi ini di luar kendali dan pertama kalinya.

"Chanyeol..."

"Hm?" Chanyeol urung memasukkan sawi ke dalam mulut, ganti menatap Luhan.

"Aku juga ingin..." Luhan menarik napas gugup "punya perjanjian denganmu" pipinya merah.

Chanyeol tidak bereaksi untuk beberapa saat. Luhan cantik, hanya itu yang terngiang liar di otaknya.

"_Yeol?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol tersentak sadar, kemudian memakan sawi yang tadi dianggurkan "Ayo, kita buat perjanjian"

"Apa? Perjanjian apa?" Luhan tidak pernah seantusias ini ketika mendengar sesuatu yang kekanakan.

"Bagaimana... jika di antara kita ada yang meraih nilai tertinggi, yang lain harus mengabulkan permintaanya"

"Okay, siapa takut" Luhan mengangkat jari kelingking tangannya.

"Call" Chanyeol mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Luhan.

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Seperti isyarat bahwa Chanyeol harus melepaskan pertautan jarinya.

From : Yoora cantik (Yoora sendiri yang menamai)

 _Awas! Tidak boleh pacaran yang macam2_

Chanyeol berdecih "Apa-apaan dia"

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Luhan. Penasaran. Ya ampun, seumur hidup ia tidak pernah peduli dengan urusan orang lain.

"Noona. Mungkin efek lambungnya sudah menjalar ke otak" jawab Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Bukan membalas pesan Yoora, tapi mengecek semua pesan masuk.

Dan pesan Jongin membuatnya terpaku.

 **.**

 **선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선**

 **.**

Di sebuah cafe...

Setelah Baekhyun mengantar Jongin jalan-jalan membeli sepatu. Untuk tampil di Festival –kata Jongin.

"Wow. Aku difollow orang terkenal rupanya" sindir Baekhyun melihat notifikasi instagram –nya. Jongin baru saja memfollow. Setelah melihat profil Jongin, Baekhyun tahu bahwa sekarang sedang duduk semeja dengan orang terkenal Seoul, ber follower lebih dari10 ribu, padahal bukan artis.

Jongin –yang disindir hanya tersenyum sambil memakan topping pada eskrim nya.

"Dan Luhan orang terkenal juga rupanya" Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan ponsel. Membuka profil instagram Luhan yang juga baru memfollow nya. Follower Luhan hampir 10 ribu "Bagaimana kalian bisa terkenal sih?" Baekhyun menggeser ponsel setelah mem follback mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya justru aku yang bingung, bagaimana kau tidak mengenalku?" maksud Jongin, ia dan Luhan terkenal dari Seoul Art Festival tahun lalu dan hampir semua orang tahu itu.

"Duh, sombongnya" cibir Baekhyun "kan aku tidak pernah nonton Seoul Fest"

"Makanya, hari Sabtu nanti tonton aku, supaya tahu" Jongin tersenyum, memakan lagi es krimnya "Jika aku posting foto denganmu, kuyakin followermu akan bertambah"

"Iya untuk nonton, _but no, thanks for posting photo_. Aku tidak ingin distalk, dibash, sampai diguna-gunai fans garis kerasmu" Baekhyun mengambil strawberry dari atas es krimnya, lalu digigit kecil. Teringat bagaimana tatapan anak remaja cewek waktu melihatnya datang dengan Jongin di dance street kemarin. Seperti preman cacingan.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengumumkan tipe kekasih idamanku"

PLUK

Strawberry kembali jatuh di atas es krim. Baekhyun terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin. Ini canggung. Dan Baekhyun rasanya ingin menenggelamkan wajah di mangkuk –pipinya sepanas kuah samgyetang, padahal mereka sedang makan eskrim.

"Dan... bagaimana tipe idamanmu?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Baekhyun tercengang. Salah tingkah, ia mengambil sesendok penuh es krim lalu menelannya begitu saja. Mengurangi panas pipi, mengabaikan ngilu di gigi.

Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun "Pelan-pelan makannya"

"Seperti Levi Revaile" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Pelan, dengan pipi semerah sirup cocopandan.

Jongin tertawa lagi "Habis ini temani aku ke toko dvd ya. Beli dvd Levi itu"

"Untuk apa beli? Aku punya lengkap. Ya... bentuk file di laptop sih. Tapi_" ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena ibu jari Jongin menyeka es krim di sudut bibirnya. Waktu seakan malas berjalan.

"Kau belepotan" kemudian Jongin menjilat ibu jarinya.

Sumpah, jantung Baekhyun seperti diajak lari maraton sampai tidak sanggup menjawab.

"Kau suka sekali makan es krim ya? Waktu itu kita bertemu kau juga sedang makan es krim"

"Es krim dingin, ampuh mengatasi jiwa otak yang sedang panas" jawab Baekhyun, tidak berani menatap Jongin balik.

"Berarti sekarang otakmu sedang panas?"

"Ck, menurutmu?!" balas Baekhyun kesal, tapi dengan wajahnya semakin merah.

 **.**

 **선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap rumahnya yang gelap gulita karena lampunya belum dinyalakan. Ia melepas seat belt, kemudian turun dari mobil Luhan. Diikuti si empunya mobil yang turun dari kursi kemudi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang" Chanyeol berdiri di depan pagar rumah.

"Bukan masalah. Jadi aku tahu di mana rumahmu" Luhan tersenyum lebar di bawah lampu temaram pinggir jalan.

"Mau mampir?"

" _No thanks_. Kau pasti punya hal yang harus dikerjakan. Kalau begitu aku_" Luhan berbalik badan.

"Lu..."

Luhan kembali berbalik badan, menatap Chanyeol.

"Jika aku memberi tahu sesuatu yang kuingin saat mendapat nilai tertinggi nanti, boleh?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan serius.

"Apa itu?"

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering, sedikit menyalahkan kerasnya angin. Ia berkedip sekali sebelum berucap "Jadilah pacarku"

Luhan berkedip.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

15 detik

Okay, ini canggung. Chanyeol berharap ada tanggapan dari bibir kakak kelasnya ini. Nyatanya tidak ada reaksi.

"Eum. Kau keberatan, pacaran dengan yang lebih muda?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

Luhan menggeleng "Tidak" ia tersenyum, maju selangkah kemudian berjinjit. Menggapai pipi Chanyeol dengan bibirnya "Tidak usah menunggu nilaimu paling tinggi"

"Lu..." Chanyeol tercengang.

" _Have a nice dream_ " ucap Luhan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

 **.**

 **선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선**

 **.**

Bukan hal asing jika saat kembali, Baekhyun mendapati rumahnya kacau. Kali ini, vas bunga di ruang tengah sudah terbelah-belah tidak karuan.

"Aku terkejut bahwa aku tidak terkejut" racau Baekhyun, memunguti pecahan vas.

Boa muncul dari dapur dengan cangkir kopi di tangan "Sudah makan, sayang?" Baekhyun mengangguk "Sebenarnya, ibu tidak berniat membereskannya. Ingin menjadikan semacam _trap_. Jadi, saat ayahmu pulang nanti, ia akan menginjak hasil karyanya sendiri"

Baekhyun bangkit, mengambil sapu "Ya ya ya. Itu di luar kemungkinan ia tidak pulang dan aku yang akan menginjaknya"

"Iya juga sih" Boa mengangguk canggung.

Setelah menyapu bersih beling, Baekhyun keluar lewat pintu belakang untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Saat akan kembali masuk, ia melihat mobil asing berhenti di depan rumah Chanyeol. Penasaran, ia menunggu di balik semak-semak.

Ternyata Chanyeol dan Luhan berdiri di depan pagar. Baekhyun tadinya akan menyapa mereka, sebelum melihat Chanyeol tercengang mendapat ciuman di pipi. Baekhyun ikut terpaku, mirip ekspresi Chanyeol sekarang. Ini lebih mengejutkan daripada jika suatu saat mendapati ayahnya membakar kamarnya.

Seperginya mobil Luhan, Baekhyun buru-buru masuk rumah, naik ke kamar. Ia meraih kaleng menggantung di jendela, menunggu Chanyeol menyalakan lampu kamar. Begitu kamar Chanyeol terang menunjukan pemiliknya, Baekhyun langsung menarik senar yang menggantung hingga bergemerincing. Chanyeol mengangkat 'telpon' itu.

"Ciyeee yang habis dicium primadona sekolah" goda Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang masih merah seperti habis sauna.

"Kau lihat?" Chanyeol bernada antara kaget tapi senang.

" _Yes of course_ " Baekhyun tertawa "Jangan sampai sekolah tahu, akan penuh klinik sekolah karena banyak yang pingsan"

Giliran Chanyeol tertawa "Duh, itu baru masalah cium pipi. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu aku pacaran dengan Luhan?"

"Bagaimana... apa?" Baekhyun tidak paham ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah resmi pacaran dengan Luhan"

Baekhyun diam. Ia kembali memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol. Entah kenapa berharap sedang dibercandai, tapi harapannya tidak terkabul. Ia tahu Chanyeol jujur.

 **.**

 **선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선화선**

 **.**

Waktu itu hari pertama sekolah TK. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak canggung saat bertemu dengan wajah asing siswa lain yang kebanyakan masih diantar. Ibu mereka sibuk dan percaya betul bahwa anak mereka tidak akan dibully –cenderung pembully malah.

"Anak-anak berbaris ya. Kita tentukan tempat duduk" seru sang guru TK yang berwajah cantik mirip anggota girlband.

"Ssaem!" Daehyun mengangkat tangan Baekhyun dengannya "Aku ingin duduk dengan Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang mereka, menaikkan alis "Baekhyun akan duduk denganku!" ia menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin duduk dengan Baekhyun!" Daehyun menatap Chanyeol tidak terima.

Sementara Baekhyun, oknum yang diperebutkan itu hanya diam. Menunggu akhir debat mereka.

"Tapi Baekhyun pacarku!"

Teriakan Chanyeol membuat guru dan ibu-ibu di situ tertawa. Polos sekali, pikir mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar" guru melerai mereka sebelum bertengkar fisik "Terserah Baekhyun ingin duduk di mana, pilih saja"

Si sipit melepas tangan si belo, berjalan santai ke salah satu bangku lalu duduk "Chanyeol sini!" melambaikan tangan lalu menepuk-nepuk bangku sebelahnya "Duduk sini!"

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah –meledek Daehyun lalu menyusul ke bangku Baekhyun. Walau ia tidak tahu arti kata 'pacar'

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada **Fortunate Kysharei** demen banget baca review mu. Aku suka kok yang panjang-panjang /eh/ **leeminoznurhayati, lustkai, HoshinoChanB, hunniehan, vitCB9, Nana Fujoshi** aku bener pernah liat kai mirip Levi. Ff ini bakal berakhir dengan cahyo ama aku aja /yakali/ **yousee, Kakjaer** duh dek, jangan gundah gulana. Kalo kamu sakit ati aku kudu piye jal? **Shineexo, puppybaekkie** kamu jahat **,** orang sakit ati kok ditunggu. **fallen1004** AKU EMANG PENGIN NABOK MEREKA. **Fixtal, LaviniaCho21.**

By the way, yang merasa nyut-nyutan baca ff ini... semoga kalian masih bisa bernapas di sana. Luv you so... Dan... ff ini, aku gak bisa janjiin fast update macem seminggu sekali gitu.


	3. Straight Line

**.**

 **.**

 **FUTSUMEISHI**

 **(Straight Line)**

 **Cast : Exo member + other artist**

 **Pair : Chanbaek vs Chanlu vs Kaibaek & others**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직**

 **.**

SanMun High School. Satu setengah tahun lalu.

Hari terakhir masa orientasi, semua siswa dikumpulkan di lapangan indoor sekolah yang luas. Berstatus sebagai sekolah terbaik, masa orientasi dibuat semenyenangkan mungkin, mendidik –bukan menghardik. Jadwalnya saat itu adalah voting senior favorit. Siswa baru harus memilih salah satu di antara kakak kelas. Nominasinya : Luhan yang cantik dan cerdas, Lay yang ramah dan jago musik, Kris yang tampan dan kaya atau Minseok yang imut dan pintar.

"Mana yang namanya Park Chanyeol?" Junmyeon –ketua OSIS, bicara melalui mic.

Seorang siswa berdiri sambil angkat tangan "Saya sunbae" Chanyeol saat itu belum setinggi sekarang.

"Maju sini"

Chanyeol menoleh pada teman yang duduk di sebelahnya, berbisik "Ada apa ini?"

Baekhyun, teman itu hanya menggeleng. Seingatnya, ia dan Chanyeol masih dalam upaya kamuflase –jaim. Sama sekali tidak menunjukan jati diri sebagai remaja titisan Sinchan.

Agak ragu, Chanyeol maju ke podium.

Junmyeon merangkul bahu Chanyeol "Kau mendukung Luhan sebagai senior favorit?" Chanyeol mengangguk "dan kenapa menulis namamu di kertas voting?"

"Oh, memangnya tidak boleh?"

Pertanyaan bodoh dari pita suara bass membuat seisi lapangan tertawa.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. Malu juga.

"Peraturannya adalah, tidak usah mencantumkan namamu" Junmyeon melepas rangkulan, Chanyeol nyengir "Jadi, kenapa memilih Luhan?"

Chanyeol menerawang. Ingin menjawab cantik, nanti malah dikira menggombal. Ingin menjawab baik, pasti dianggap tidak tulus. Ingin menjawab suaranya bagus, sudah mainstream. Sekedar info : Chanyeol orang anti mainstream.

"Karena logatnya menarik, seperti orang china"

Seisi lapangan tertawa lagi. Lebih keras malah.

Kali ini, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sudah menunduk dalam. Terlalu malu. Jika Baekhyun saja bisa malu begitu, berarti ini memalukan pangkat tiga.

"Hei, Luhan memang orang china" Junmyeon menepuk bahu Chanyeol –prihatin.

"Aaah" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mendengar ucapan Junmyeon, paham alasan seisi lapangan tertawa. Ia kemudian tersenyum canggung pada peraih suara terbanyak, Luhan yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kita tidak kenal" gerutu Baekhyun saat Chanyeol kembali duduk di sampingnya, menggeser pantat, menjaga jarak.

Chanyeol malah merangkul leher Baekhyun kencang. Perkara si kecil itu merasa dicekik, urusan nanti.

.

.

Waktu itu Luhan sedang memilih buku di rak perpustakaan. Berjinjit menggapai susunan teratas namun tidak bisa mencapai buku bahasa Korea tujuannya, hingga ada lengan yang terulur di atas kepalanya, mengambilkan buku itu.

" _Thanks_ " ucap Luhan sambil berbalik badan. Ekspresinya berubah terkejut begitu mendapati cengiran lebar di belakangnya.

" _You're welcome_ Sunbae" Chanyeol, adik angkatan yang waktu itu mempermalukan diri di masa orientasi.

Luhan baru akan beranjak ke bangku ketika lengannya dipegang Chanyeol.

"Eum, anu... Sunbae orang China kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, menanti kelanjutan pertanyaan.

"Bisa bantu aku baca ini?" Chanyeol menunjukkan salah satu halaman di buku sastra, bertuliskan 點線

Mata Luhan mengikuti arahan telunjuk Chanyeol "Itu artinya garis titik-titik".

Chanyeol mengangguk, menulis sesuatu di buku catatan "Kalau yang ini apa?" menunjuk kata lain di halaman, ia menatap Luhan sekilas, merasa canggung "Mungkin kita butuh duduk dulu"

" _Sure_ " Luhan mengangguk, mengajak Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku perpustakaan. Ia mengabaikan tugas bahasa Korea nya untuk sejenak.

"Yang ini apa artinya?" Chanyeol menunjuk 直線 di halaman buku.

"Garis lurus" jawab Luhan memperhatikan Chanyeol mencatat pada buku. Saat itulah ia melihat doodle di pojok halaman berwujud orang mengangkat barbel. Iseng, ia membuka mengintip bagian belakang doodle itu. Benar dugaanya, semacam gambar bergerak jika dibuka cepat "Ini kan permainan anak SD" ucap Luhan sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol menggaruk pelipis "Iya, itu iseng" canggung antara ketahuan dan terpaku tawa di hadapannya.

"Iseng? Aku jamin tidak hanya buku ini yang 'diisengi'. Ini sih kekanakan" Luhan tertawa lagi, kali ini sampai mendapat lirikan pedas dari petugas perpustakaan.

"Harusnya dulu waktu orientasi ditanya 'kenapa mengidolakanmu' aku menjawab karena senyummu indah" ucap Chanyeol sambil kembali menulis.

Luhan berhenti tertawa, ganti menatap Chanyeol. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia digombali, apalagi mengingat seberapa banyak yang mengantri ingin menjadi kekasihnya, tapi ia tidak mendeteksi kebohongan dari wajah Chanyeol yang serius mencatat di sampingnya. Chanyeol serius. Sialnya berpengaruh buruk terhadap sirkulasi darah ke otak Luhan.

Pengabaian Luhan terhadap tugas bahasa Korea yang dianggap akan sejenak itu ternyata terus berlanjut hingga setidaknya 3 minggu kemudian. Luhan melewati istirahat bersama Chanyeol –yang menurutnya kekanakan di perpustakaan. Waktu itu, terhitung 6 bulan Luhan putus dengan kekasihnya, Henry Lau yang dianggapnya kekanakan.

 **.**

 **직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직**

 **.**

Seperti biasa, setiap membuka tirai kamar, Baekhyun akan selalu melihat jendela seberang. Jendela yang kemarin tertutup rapat, kini terbuka tirainya. Si pemilik sudah bangun, tapi tidak terlihat. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan, mendapati pemilik kamar ada di halaman rumah, menjemur pakaian.

"Yeol!" panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sedang memeras pakaian, mendongak lalu...

BRET BRET

Suara Chanyeol mengibas keras pakaiannya "Mandi sana!" dipikir Baekhyun anak kucing, diusir dengan cara begitu.

"Sialan!" Baekhyun mencibir, tapi nurut juga. Ia berjalan begitu ringan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pagar waktu Baekhyun keluar rumah. Baekhyun langsung berlari begitu Chanyeol melangkah, berniat meninggalkannya.

"Hei, tunggu!" Baekhyun menarik ransel Chanyeol "buka ranselmu"

Chanyeol hanya menghentikan langkah, ia membiarkan Baekhyun yang membuka ranselnya kemudian menjejalkan wadah makan di sana.

" _Thanks_ Baek" ucap Chanyeol.

"Hm, Ibu masak banyak pagi ini..." Baekhyun merapatkan lagi retsleting tas abu-abu Chanyeol "...memaksaku membawakan untukmu"

"Ibu selalu tahu, hidupku kurang gizi" Chanyeol berekspresi sedih sedramatis mungkin.

Baekhyun tertawa, menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol keras –sok prihatin. Walau kenyataanya, Baekhyun yang lebih dulu mengeluh 'Chanyeol pasti tidak sarapan pagi ini'

"Noona bagaimana?" Baekhyun menjejeri langkah Chanyeol.

"Besok boleh pulang. Ia menyuruhku pulang saja. Maklum, ada pacar"

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan jadi ipar orang keren!"

Chanyeol menarik-narik kerah seragam "Orang keren memang harus bergaul dengan orang keren"

Baekhyun ikutan menarik kerah seragam "Berarti aku juga keren" kesimpulan sepihak.

"Kau pengecualian" timpal Chanyeol yang kemudian mendapat cubitan sadis di pipi.

Awalnya Chanyeol sendiri tidak percaya waktu Yoora menunjuk cover majalah yang baru dibeli sambil berucap 'Ini calon kakak iparmu' tapi, memang itu kenyataannya. Ia akan jadi ipar seorang eksekutif muda.

"Dan ternyata Jongin dan Luhan –pacarmu adalah orang terkenal" gumam Baekhyun dengan nada seperti detektif mengungkapkan hipotesis. Padahal, itu hal yang sudah seantero Seoul tahu.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi.

Sampai di halte bus.

"Baekhyun ah, aku bertanya karena aku benar-benar penasaran"

Baekhyun mendongak "Tanya apa?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat, pernah bertemu Kai sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggeleng "Sebelum di minimarket waktu itu?"

"Kapan?" tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Pertandingan basket antar SMP"

"Iyakah?"

Mata Chanyeol berputar jengah "Final pertandingan, waktu itu kita hampir menang, tapi aku bertubrukan dengan seseorang, tidak dianggap _foul_. Kau yang ada di bangku cadangan tidak terima dan_"

"Berteriak ke lapangan?" tebak Baekhyun dengan suara lirih. Horror sebenarnya karena sekelebat ingatan muncul di depan mata.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Ingat siapa yang kau teriaki? Seseorang dengan jersey bertuliskan 'Kai'"

Baekhyun tidak bersuara.

"Kau memakinya dan_"

"Chanyeol ah, katakan itu bohong" sela Baekhyun panik.

Bahu Chanyeol bergedik "Okay. Bohong. Kau turun ke lapangan, menarik bajunya, menjambak rambutnya, menggigit_"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol malah tergelak melihat wajah pucat sahabatnya "Memaki. Itu sudah cukup parah kan?"

Kaki Baekhyun melemas. Matanya mengabur. Tanganya gemetar. Telinganya membesar –okay, ini tidak termasuk. Intinya, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa bus sudah berhenti di depan mereka.

"Ayo!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun masuk bus. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun hampir pingsan.

"Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika bertemu denganku" Baekhyun berucap lirih, menempatkan bokong di bangku bis "Bahkan saat telpon, chatting, tidak pernah membahas kelakuan premanku"

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya "Dia sering menelponmu?"

"Hm... sejak bertemu sekitar minggu lalu, ia minta nomor ponselku padamu kan?"

 _Oh…_

"Iya sih" Chanyeol pikir hanya sekedar... ya intinya ia tidak tahu.

Baekhyun tertunduk, menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangan "Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku?"

"Tasku masih longgar Baekhyun ah"

Terlalu lemas, Baekhyun bahkan tidak mampu balas menjitak. Chanyeol sendiri masih menahan tawa. Sudah sekian lama ia tidak lihat Baekhyun lemas begini. Terakhir ketika Ace tewas. Itu anime One Piece omong-omong.

 **.**

 **직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직**

 **.**

Jam istirahat...

Baekhyun berkumpul semeja dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun, teman sekelasnya. Biasanya Chanyeol ikut bergabung, tapi sepertinya tidak berlaku mulai hari ini.

Datang Jongdae dan Tao ikut nimbrung.

"Chanyeol dan Luhan..." Jongdae menaruh makan siang di atas meja "...jujur aku baru melihat mereka begitu dekat"

Yang Jongdae maksud adalah pemandangan Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan ke kelasnya kemudian mereka berjalan berangkulan ke arah perpustakaan.

Semua penghuni meja itu menatap Baekhyun, minta penjelasan pada yang lekap dengan objek pembicaraan.

Baekhyun menelan isi mulut "Mereka pacaran" jawabnya singkat.

"WOW" –Tao urung menyendok nasi.

" _No way_ " – Jongdae meletakkan lagi sendoknya.

"Jangan bercanda" –mata Kyungsoo semakin bulat.

" _No wonder_ " –Sehun bernada santai.

Semua gantian memandang Sehun yang mengunyah sandwich.

"Jujur, aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa mereka dekat" Baekhyun menatap Sehun curiga.

Sehun menggedikkan bahu " _Well_ , berarti aku hebat" menyeruput habis cola nya, kemudian bangkit meninggalkan meja.

"Dia makin aneh, misterius" ucap Tao.

"Hanya kadang" Kyungsoo menyahut "ya kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh.

"Memang sejak kapan mereka jadian?" Jongdae mengambil potongan sosis dari piring Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meliriknya sinis, menjauhkan piring dari jangkauan temannya itu "Semalam, atau kemarin, atau kemarin lusa, atau seminggu..." ia menggedikkan bahu "...entahlah. Pokoknya ibarat mobil, plat nomornya masih putih. Baru"

Yang lain mengangguk walau tidak paham hubungan antara Chanyeol pacaran dan mobil baru.

"Oh iya. Aku ingin memberi kabar menggemparkan" jeda, Jongdae menelan isi mulut "Weekend ini, aku ikut di Seoul Student Fest"

"WOW" –Tao urung menyendok nasi.

"Keren!" –Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Jongdae.

"Sh*t" –racau Baekhyun, teringat sesuatu. Pembicaraan tragis dengan Chanyeol tadi pagi. Seoul Student fest? Itu tentang Jongin pastinya.

Yang lain memandangnya heran.

"Ada yang tidak suka jika kau terkenal Jongdae ya" sindir Kyungsoo pedas. Mungkin ada banyak bubuk cabe di dasar piringnya.

"Ya ampun...bukan begitu" Baekhyun tergagap "Aku mendukungmu seratus persen Jongdae ya. Jika perlu aku akan banyak mengetik 'Nyanyi spasi Jongdae' lalu mengirimnya ke 119 untuk mendukungmu"

"Itu nomor kontak polisi Baek" Kyungsoo mengoreksi.

Baekhyun nyengir.

"Baek, ini festival lokal, bukan kompetisi di tv. Tidak ada voting macam itu" Jongdae mengelus bahu Baekhyun "Dan kau terdengar sekarat"

"Yeah. Aku sekarat. Hampir mati. Oksigen mana oksigen" Baekhyun tertunduk mengusak kepala "Atau aku lebih butuh cuci otak sepertinya"

 **.**

 **직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah yang biasanya terdengar seperti musik EDM –bagi Baekhyun, kini lebih seperti sangkakala menjelang kiamat. Langkahnya gontai menyusur lorong kelas. Ia mengedarkan pandang, mencari Chanyeol tapi tidak ketemu.

Chanyeol terlihat sudah berjalan sampai di lapangan depan, beriringan dengan Luhan. Mengabaikan status temannya berjalan dengan sang pacar, Baekhyun berlari menyusul.

"Yeol! Tolong aku" Baekhyun kalap memegangi lengan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol panik. Raut wajahnya seperti ada rumah tawon masuk ke celana.

Baekhyun hampir menjawab waktu menyadari tatapan bingung Luhan "Hyung, pinjam pacarmu sebentar ya" Luhan mengangguk "Aku... aku... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan" kali ini ucapnya pada Chanyeol dengan nada sedramatis mungkin. Mirip film dengan dialog 'aku akan pergi ke medan perang'

Kening Luhan mengkerut. 'Anak ini kenapa?' batinnya.

"Memang ada apa Baekhyun ssi?" kedua tangan Chanyeol mendarat di bahu Baekhyun "Ada masalah mendesak apa? Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" ia bertanya dengan nada panik, seperti akan mengatakan 'aku akan berperang denganmu'

'Eh? Ada apa juga dengan Chanyeol?' masih suara batin Luhan. Ia belum mengerti situasi yang menimpa 2 orang ini hingga menjadi begitu drama tragis. Mereka seperti kesurupan tokoh drama kolosal. Atau sepasang akatalepsia(1) lebih tepat rasanya.

Raut wajah Baekhyun lebih sedih "Bagaimana jika...jika ia sudah menunggu di gerbang sana, menuntut balas atas dosa yang dulu kulakukan?" menunduk, dengan telapak tangan memegang kening, bahunya gemetar hebat.

Dramatis…

Chanyeol menepuk bahu kiri Baekhyun "Tenanglah. Semuanya baik-baik saja" raut wajahnya seperti menahan tangis "Atau ada pesan terakhir ingin kau sampaikan pada ibumu?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol serius "Katakan padanya, aku mencintainya. Jangan lupa makan, dan yang terakhir..." menarik napas panjang kemudian tertunduk "...aku yang dulu tidak sengaja menumpahkan air ke laptopnya"

"Jangan bicara begitu Baekhyun ssi!" Chanyeol berucap keras, menggoncangkan bahu Baekhyun "Kau harus berusaha, setidaknya cari jalan untuk mengatasi ini!"

Makin dramatis.

Mereka tidak peduli sedang dijadikan objek pandang siswa lain. Yah, sekolah bisa membuat orang tertekan memang.

Luhan semakin bingung harus bereaksi apa. Berada di antara 2 orang yang salah urat begini, sangat dilematis. Pilihannya bertahan waras atau ikut gila.

Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Chanyeol yang menapak di bahunya "Tapi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku akan membantumu" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun mantap "Aku akan..." berbisik di telinga Baekhyun "...menyebarkan video pertandingan basket waktu itu pada fans Jongin"

WHAT THE FU*K

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol "Sialan kau! Ingin mengumpankan aku ke sarang penyamun itu. Artinya kau benar ingin aku mati"

Drama selesai. Luhan hampir bertepuk tangan –tapi ingat dirinya masih waras.

"Nah, kau pikir aku tidak akan betulan menyampaikan wasiat tadi pada ibumu?" Chanyeol tertawa. Mendongak ke gerbang sekolah, ia melihat Jongin ada di atas motornya "Pergilah dengan tenang Baekhyun ssi" Chanyeol mempersilakan Baekhyun pergi.

Drama belum berakhir. Baekhyun makin merengut "Bantu aku Chanyeol ah..."

"Dengan menyebar video bas_"

"YAH! Awas kau! Jangan pernah minta bantuanku mengerjakan tugas lagi!" ancam Baekhyun

"Siapa juga yang butuh bantuanmu? _I am not single anymore_ " Chanyeol merangkul Luhan erat " _I have Luhan with me_ "

Baekhyun menatap sinis "Sabar Baekhyun ah. Dia bukan temanmu. Hanya orang idiot yang mendapatkan berkah berupa pacar" ucapnya mengelus dada sambil berpikir kabur lewat pintu belakang sekolah.

Sialnya terlambat, Jongin sudah lebih dulu melihat Baekhyun. Ia turun dari motor lalu melambaikan tangan.

Baekhyun lemas rasanya tapi yah _show must go on_. Walau mungkin tidak _happy ending_

"Hai"

"Hai?" Jongin bertanya karena bingung. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang memberinya julukan waktu pertama bertemu bahkan tanpa ijin menyentuh rambutnya jadi begitu canggung –walau menggemaskan.

Baekhyun mundur selangkah "Aku pulang dulu_"

"Mau kuantar?"

"NO!" sial, Baekhyun terkesiap menyadari nada bicaranya kelewat keras "Maksudku tidak usah. Terima kasih" Baekhyun membungkuk.

Bahkan membungkuk sopan? Jongin menarik ransel Baekhyun yang berjalan meninggalkannya "Ada apa denganmu?"

Tubuh Baekhyun mundur 2 langkah "Tidak ada apa-apa" menghindari tatapan Jongin, ia melihat Kyungsoo keluar gerbang "Aku... ada janji mengerjakan tugas dengan Kyungsoo" melepas tangan Jongin dari ranselnya " _See ya_ " kemudian kabur menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo menyadari Baekhyun sudah di sampingnya sambil ngos-ngosan.

Tangan Baekhyun menapak di bahu Kyungsoo "Itu... aku _hosh_ pulang denganmu _hosh_ "

"Sampai halte maksudmu? Sekedar mengingatkan, arah rumah kita seperti kutub" Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang sedang memandang mereka "Kau tidak sedang ditunggu seseorang?"

"Tidak tidak. Ayo!" Baekhyun menyeret Kyungsoo ke halte.

Masih di tempat sama, Luhan memandang kejadian itu bingung "Baekhyun kenapa?"

Chanyeol menahan tawa lalu merangkul bahu Luhan "Jadi, sebenarnya..."

 **.**

 **직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직**

 **.**

"Masuk Yeol..." Luhan menyadari kekasihnya masih betah berdiri di pintu.

"Permisi" Chanyeol melepas sepatu lalu masuk. Ia lebih memilih duduk di karpet ruang tamu dari pada di sofa, sambil melihat-lihat dekorasi rumah besar itu. Nuansa China kental.

"Kenapa canggung begitu sih?" Luhan menaiki tangga "Sedang tidak ada orang di rumah" ucapnya dari lantai 2.

Chanyeol tersenyum –masih canggung. Masalah sebenarnya karena ia tahu rumah sepi, orangtua Luhan keduanya bekerja. Hanya ada mereka berdua dan... tidak ada jaminan apa yang akan terjadi. Memikirkannya, Chanyeol merasa agak gerah, ia mengipasi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Tidak pengaruh –jelas saja. Padahal mereka hanya akan belajar bareng.

"Mau minum apa?" Luhan muncul sudah ganti baju. Sekedar kaos dan celana katun selutut, memamerkan kakinya yang... "Hoi! malah melamun" tegurnya pada Chanyeol yang diam.

"Terserah" bagi Chanyeol, ia hanya butuh hidrogen tidak peduli warna atau rasa. Yang penting untuk membasahi tenggorokanya yang mendadak gersang.

Sebentar kemudian, Luhan kembali botol soda. Ia sengaja menumpuk berbungkus cemilan di atas meja. Berlabel China, Jepang bahkan Indonesia. Maklum, ibunya pemasok cemilan import.

"Jadi, sudah memutuskan untuk mendaftar _student exchange_?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol yang sedang membuka bungkus cemilan berlabel Jepang.

"Aku sudah, tapi noona belum kuberitahu. Aku hampir tidak pernah melihatnya sejak keluar rumah sakit" raut wajah Chanyeol berubah. Pocky stick yang dimakan rasa wasabi ternyata, dipikir tadi rasa green tea. Ia buru-buru meraih minum.

"Makan yang ini saja Yeol" Luhan membuka sebungkus keripik singkong "Besok kau tidak ada acara kan?"

Chanyeol menyudahi minum, menatap Luhan "Tidak. _Wanna have a date_?" berhubung besok hari Sabtu, malam Minggu.

"Datang ke Festival saja ya"

"Baiklah. Kau kujemput besok, kita nonton bareng" Chanyeol mencomot segenggam keripik.

"Bukan itu. Aku dihubungi, diminta untuk jadi guest di acara besok"

Chanyeol tercengang "Ya ampun. Aku benar-benar pacaran dengan orang terkenal, bahkan seantero Seoul" ekspresinya kagum sekaligus terharu berlebihan, seperti kejadian pulang sekolah tadi. Ia sendiri baru ingat, tahun kemarin Luhan adalah peserta favorit mengalahkan Jongin.

Luhan berdecak wajahnya semerah soda di atas meja "Apa-apaan sih"

"Serius Lu, kenapa kau bersedia jadi kekasihku? _I am just_ Park Chanyeol"

" _Yeah, you're right._ _I do wonder why I_ _am_ _w_ _i_ _t_ _h_ _you_ _now_ "

" _Fall in love too deep_ ya?"

Luhan terkekeh tidak mengiyakan. Benar juga, kenapa memilih Park Chanyeol? Bukan Kris yang begitu kaya karena ayahnya punya 4 show room mobil? Bayangkan, punya mobil 2 pun sudah dianggap kaya, apalagi 4 show room. Luhan juga tidak memilih si pintar Junmyeon yang sudah diterima di University of Manchester bahkan sebelum lulus. Atau mungkin Minseok? Anak seorang pemilik toko roti yang ia tahu, selalu mencuri pandang padanya di kelas.

Kenapa Luhan jatuh pada Park Chanyeol? Seorang yang hanya menonjol tinggi badannya dan kupingnya saja.

"Ini enak _by the way_ " Chanyeol kembali mencomot keripik sambil tersenyum lebar.

Luhan memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah kekasihnya. Tampan memang, tapi tidak pernah ingin ditonjolkan. Chanyeol sangat apa adanya. Blak-blakan dan tulus, karena itukah?

"Bagaimana jika kita besok duet di Festival?"

Ucapan Luhan menghentikan kunyahan Chanyeol "Kita? Denganku, maksudmu? Oh no" ia membentuk X di dada.

"Kenapa? Waktu orientasi itu suaramu lumayan, petikan gitarmu juga keren" Luhan mengangkat 2 jempol "Akan keren jika semua orang tahu kita adalah pasangan"

"Kau tidak ingat adegan aku harus mengulang lagu, gara-gara salah chord"

"Itu bukan masalah. Kita latihan habis ini, ya?" nada bicara Luhan merajuk. Imut, sungguh. Tidak menandakan sebentar lagi jadi mahasiswa.

"Lu, sekedar info. Waktu orientasi dulu, bahkan aku dan Baekhyun latihan selama 2 minggu. Dan kau lihat hasilnya" wajah Chanyeol berubah ngenes "Setidaknya, aku tidak ingin mempermalukan kekasihku di muka umum"

"Okay" Luhan cemberut. Bukan karena kesal, tapi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

"Jangan cemberut. Aku akan berdiri tepat di bawah stage, mengambil fotomu dengan kamera noona. Dijamin fotomu akan sangat keren seperti artis sedang konser"

"Okay" jawab Luhan lagi. Entah kenapa, mendengar ucapan sederhana Chanyeol membuatnya lupa kosakata. Bahkan yang mendasar sekalipun.

 **.**

 **직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직선직**

 **.**

Ponsel Baekhyun di atas meja bergetar. Pesan masuk. Baekhyun menghentikan acara mencari buku fisika, meraih ponselnya.

From : Jongin Revaille

 _Hanya perasaanku saja, atau kau menghindariku?_

HELL. Baekhyun terlalu terkejut bahkan untuk bernapas. Ia menggigiti kulit jempol, sambil berpikir harus membalas apa. Setelah tulis-hapus berkali-kali...

To : Jongin Revaille

 _Perasaanmu saja, tadi aku benar-benar ada janji_

Ditaruhnya lagi ponsel di atas meja. Baekhyun memandang panik sampai ingin pipis –kemudian ingat tadi minum banyak. Ponsel bergetar. Balasan dari Jongin.

From : Jongin Revaille

 _Syukurlah. Asal kau tidak lupa datang festival besok_.

HELL SQUARE. Baekhyun buru-buru lari ke luar rumah.

.

.

"Yeol..."

"YAH! Ketuk dulu sebelum masuk!" Chanyeol buru-buru menaikkan celananya yang tadi baru sampai lutut.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa harus panik begitu?" Baekhyun masuk dengan santainya, duduk di atas ranjang tanpa ijin "Aku sudah sangat berpengalaman melihat sekujur tubuhmu. Aku bahkan ingat jelas milikmu"

"Itu dulu Baek. Saat kita masih SD sering mandi bareng" Chanyeol menarik kursi, duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Tetap saja. Tidak ada pengaruh" Baekhyun cuek.

"Kau akan terkejut jika melihat ukuran milikku sekarang"

"Oh ya? Kelihatannya tidak begitu. Seingatku milikku dari dulu lebih bagus" Baekhyun melipat tangan di dada.

"Itu dulu, saat kita masih kecil hanya bisa dipamerkan. Sekarang ukuran jauh lebih penting" Chanyeol ikut melipat tangan di dada.

"Tetap saja punyaku lebih bagus" alis Baekhyun naik.

"Punyaku jelas lebih besar"

"Punyaku lebih bagus. Butuh bukti?" Baekhyun berdiri, memegang karet celana katunnya, bersiap melucuti celana tapi kemudian terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri gara-gara tatapan geli Chanyeol "Okay. Ini absurd. Aku ke sini bukan untuk pamer onderdil" menyingkirkan tangan dari celana, ia duduk lagi di ranjang.

"Ada hubungannya dengan Jongin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku sudah janji datang menontonnya, tapi... ergh!" mengerang, mengacak rambut. Frustasi. Kena tulahnya.

"Ya sudah. Datang saja. Aku juga datang" jawab Chanyeol kelewat santai.

"Bagaimana jika ia ingat aku pelaku vandalism waktu itu?" Baekhyun bernada khawatir –cenderung panik.

"Berarti ingatannya lebih bagus darimu" Chanyeol bernada santai –cenderung meledek.

"Yeol _please_. Atau aku akan memecatmu dari jabatan teman"

"Pecat? Dapat pesangon? Lumayan untuk nonton festival besok"

Baekhyun meraih bantal, lalu melemparnya.

BUGH

Tepat mengenai wajah Chanyeol.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! Tunggu sampai kau kutangkap!" Chanyeol berubah garang, bangkit memburu Baekhyun seperti serigala di drama dengan teknik CG murahan..

Oh no! Baekhyun yang sudah waspada, buru-buru naik ranjang, tapi terlambat, Chanyeol lebih dulu menarik kaki Baekhyun lalu memukul tubuh pendek itu dengan bantal. Baekhyun mengaduh sambil menghindar tentu saja. Membalikkan tubuh, ia menarik tangan Chanyeol –membuatnya hilang keseimbangan kemudian malah menindih tubuh Baekhyun, tepat di daerah selangkangan.

Baekhyun berkedip.

Chanyeol menahan napas.

Ini canggung.

Sungguh.

Hampir seumur hidup mengenal Chanyeol, Baekhyun baru sadar seberapa besar dan tajam mata itu.

"Punyamu bukan bagus Baek, malah rata" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Brengsek!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga si Jangkung menjauh dari ranjang.

Chanyeol tertawa keras. Ia beralih ke meja belajar sambil membenahi kaos, menutupi sebatas paha karena rasanya ada yang mengganjal "Aku ditawari Luhan untuk ikut bernyanyi denganya besok"

" _Just don't say that you said yes_ " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol panik, Chanyeol menggeleng "Syukurlah, ada yang masih ingat pernah harus mengulangi lagu saat masa orientasi dulu"

"Dan ada yang lupa pernah salah lirik sampai cuma berdehem saja waktu itu" sindir Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Yeah. Aku ingat itu" Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang "Intinya, jangan sampai kita tampil di muka umum lagi, apalagi duet. Bencana besar"

"Lebih bencana mana dibanding dengan jika Jongin ingat dosamu dulu?"

Bibir Baekhyun ditekuk lagi "Kupikir, aku dan dia akan jadi _couple made in heaven_. Tapi nyatanya..." menghela napas "Titip salam saja padanya, Luhan, dan Jongdae. Katakan aku kena campak, tidak bisa keluar rumah"

"Lalu di hari Senin kau akan muncul dengan tubuh sudah mulus?" Chanyeol menggeleng "Sudahlah. _Face it like a man_ " ucap Chanyeol mirip iklan sabun wajah.

"Yeol..."

" _Trust me__ "

" __it works_ " Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapan Chanyeol, meliriknya mengangkat jempol. Kali ini berpose mirip model iklan susu otot, sebenarnya cocok (tapi Baekhyun tidak sudi mengakuinya)

Mata Baekhyun memandangi bintang-bintang hijau yang tidak menyala karena ruangan masih terang lampu. Benda-benda itu ia pasang saat mereka masih kelas 5 SD, kejutan untuk ulang tahun Chanyeol. Ternyata lemnya masih ampuh.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang antara pasrah dan setuju "Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah suka kau mengatakan itu"

…Karena pada akhirnya, Baekhyun akan melakukan yang Chanyeol katakan.

.

.

Di depan rumah Chanyeol…

"Ayo… masa' kau hanya akan diam begitu terus?" protes Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang tidak bergerak.

Baekhyun yang duduk di atas sadel sepeda malah merengut.

"Kayuh, Baek…"

"Sabar… Dobi!" Baekhyun balas protes.

"Ini sudah hampir sejam" Chanyeol melihat pergelangan tangan yang dihiasi jam tangan bergambar SonGoku. Ia ngarang sebenarnya, pelajaran di TK belum sampai membaca jam.

"Aku takut jatuh" ucap Baekhyun lemah.

"Tidak akan"

"Tapi kan roda kecilnya tidak ada, kalau oleng pasti jatuh"

"Kau berpikiran nagatif terus sih" –maksud Chanyeol negative. Anak TK kan hanya asal ucap apa yang didengar.

"Aku akan memasang lagi roda kecilnya" Baekhyun bersiap turun dari sepeda, tapi Chanyeol menghadangnya. Tidak mungkin anak TK memasang sendiri roda sepedanya.

"Kupegangi. Ayo, naik lagi. Kayuh" Chanyeol memegang sepeda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap ragu.

"Tidak akan jatuh Baek. Semua baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku"

Mungkin, ucapan Chanyeol terdengar begitu mantap hingga si sipit itu kembali naik ke sadel. Ia menoleh pada Chanyeol seolah minta bantuan.

"Siap?"

"Siap" Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu mulai mengayuh.

Roda sepeda berputar menyusuri aspal depan rumah mereka. Baekhyun hampir berteriak kegirangan, tapi masih terlalu waspada dan gugup.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan. Ia hanya tersenyum memandangi temannya itu melaju lancar. Memang, ketakutanlaah satu-satunya penghalang.

"Yeol, Yeol, kalau mau belok_" Baekhyun menoleh dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri memandangnya dari kejauhan "Yah! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

"Yeol! Yeol! Yeol" sepeda Baekhyun oleng.

Kali ini Chanyeol baru terlihat panic.

GUBRAAAK

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol buru-buru menghampiri kaki yang menyembul dari semak-semak pinggir jalan. Baekhyun tersungkur sampai badannya tidak terlihat.

"Aiiiish. Jatuh betulan kan" keluh Baekhyun setelah dibantu berdiri.

"Tapi bisa kan…" Chanyeol membela diri.

"Tidak lihat, tanganku lecet begini?" Baekhyun memamerkan tanganya, Chanyeol menatap prihatin kulit mulus penuh guratan merah itu "Gendong aku!"

Chanyeol tidak membantah. Ia berjongkok di depan Baekhyun walau jelas, kaki si sipit itu baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Akatalepsia : dungu

Aku baru baca chap 1 & 2, ada kesalahan. Harusnya Levi Heichou, bukan kaichou ya. Gara-gara abis nonton anime lain sih. Maksih buat semua yang tekan favorite, follow, khususnya buat yang review :

 **Nana fujoshi** : review mu masuk 2. Kalo gak pake akun emang masuk 2 hari kemudian. Tataplah poster ff ini, kau akan liat levi kai ver. Maunya Baek gimana? Gatau. Maklum ya, bocah labil. Anyway makasih bgt lah,

 **Guest15** : kamu gak greget sendirian kok, ada aku menemani. aseeek

 **Chanmeeh** : yang kuat ya, hidup emang berat *pukpuk* Berati kalo cahyo dicium aku, kamu rela? /ditimpuk ulekan/

 **fangirl97** : Baek maunya ama aku dong /yakali/

: interaksi mereka natural? Iya, emang gak pake msg ato biang gula kok

 **HoneybBaekhyun** : iya perjalanan masih panjang, sepanjang biksu tong ke barat mengambil kitab suci /dezig/ jangan curhat woy! Aku juga ngalamin gitu /malah curhat balik/

 **Lala Altonen** : demi kelangsungan kisah, sengaja comot Kai yg jadi Levi. Masalah Kyu… berhubung dia sekarang jones, jadi ada kontrak eksklusif supaya ikut ff ini. Abis itu, baru dah kontrak seumur hidup ama aku /diruqiah/

 **Kakjaer** : Dek, minum air celupan batu Ponari sanah! Gak nyante deh. Aku kan jadi ngerasa bersalah, udah bikin anak orang baper tengah malem (padahal puas)

 **Shineexo** : kenapa cahyo pacaran ama Lulu? Kenapa gak ama aku aja? /diulek/ saran ditampung! Ting!

: rekomendasi - Shingeki no kyoujin, Kuroko no basket, one piece, Bakuman. Memang banyak anime asal comot di ff ini. Btw, jangan gigit mereka, kecuali kamu adalah titan waaaks. Saran ditampung! Ting!

 **Yousee, Indrisaputri, Maghfirohlailatul261, Vanila92, Sanyakie, Fuyusky, Park Beichan**

… **.** Btw, jangan panggil 'author' itu kebagusan. Panggil 'Sis' atau 'Kul' aja. Namaku gak jauh dari itu. Haduh, maap malah ngebacot gini. Aku lagi bahagia, itu aja.

Spoiler : next chap would be Seoul Fest


	4. Bowline

**.**

 **.**

 **FUTSUMEISHI**

 **(** **Bowline** **)**

 **Cast : Exo member + other artist**

 **Pair : Chanbaek vs Chanlu vs Kaibaek** **, Hunhan**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

Dari awal post ff ini, lupa mau ngingetin : bacanya pelan-pelan. Ada hints dilewatkan ternyata. Pentingkah? Gak tau ya /diinjek/

Jujur, ini chap favoritku. Kenapa? Gak tau ya /diinjek lagi/

Teruntuk Arvitakim & mshawkins yang namanya kemaren gak kesebut padahal udah review sepanjang kereta Tegal xpress & aku juga udah jawab pertanyaan kalian. Salahkan ffn aja.

 **.**

 **START**

 **.**

 **곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선**

 **.**

Baekhyun masuk rumah Chanyeol tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu –sudah kebiasaan. Mencari Chanyeol, ia malah mendapati Yoora sedang memakai make up di ruang tengah, berhadapan dengan cermin yang menggantung.

"Wow. Ada yang mau kencan rupanya"

"Bukan Baek. Ini acara formal, menghadiri jamuan pernikahan" Yoora masih berkonsentrasi dengan eye shadow.

"Kupikir dinner di restoran mewah" Baekhyun menyender di meja "Eh noona. Kau baru sembuh! Jangan makan yang aneh-aneh!" entah apa esensi 'aneh-aneh' yang dimaksud. Mungkin spageti saus oli, steak daging kadal, atau semacamnya

"Yes mam!" Yoora memberi hormat dengan tampang serius.

Baekhyun berdecih "Mam apaan. Lagipula, kenapa pake _backless dress_ begitu? Ini musim dingin" omelnya mirip ibu-ibu saat Yoora menoleh memamerkan bagian punggung.

Chanyeol bersuara dari dapur "Baekhyun ah. Ingat, calon iparku orang kaya, dia akan menjemput dengan mobil mewah, noona tidak akan kedinginan"

"Dan kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Yoora melihat Baekhyun sudah rapi dengan kemeja dilapisi sweater.

"Kencan~ malam mingguan" Chanyeol yang menjawab dari dapur.

"Kalian? Ka-lian?" Yoora menunjuk Baekhyun-dapur dengan tatapan horror. Perpaduan Chanyeol-Baekhyun memang lebih horror dari Chucky-Sadako.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Bukan. Kami nonton Festival, dia dengan Luhan dan aku_"

"_nonton" sela Chanyeol dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Ya ya ya. Yang sudah punya pacar, teman sendiri dijadikan topping" Baekhyun menggerakan kepala kiri-kanan –jengah "Kau sedang apa sih? Kita harus cepat. Jongdae dapat urutan tampil awal"

"Cuci piring Baek. Dan... kenapa Jongdae yang kau khawatirkan? Bukan Kai?" Chanyeol menahan tawa.

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kai si seksi yang ikut datang menjengukku kemarin?" tanya Yoora menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangguk. Yoora ikut mengangguk memperhatikan tampang si sipit "Eh Baek, sini" kemudian melambaikan tangan pada tetangganya itu.

Baekhyun nurut, menghampiri Yoora. Tapi kemudian ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba pensil hitam diarahkan ke wajahnya "Noo..na noona... apa ini?" Baekhyun mundur menghindar.

"Sudah diam saja. Kau harus terlihat mempesona malam ini, firasatku benar-benar bagus tentangmu"

"Firasatku buruk, _by the way_ " Baekhyun menahan tangan Yoora.

"Sssh. Diam. Atau kau tidak lagi kuijinkan mengungsi ke sini lagi" ancaman andalan Yoora membuat Baekhyun pasrah "Tutup matamu"

TING TONG

Chanyeol yang sudah selesai cuci piring, keluar dari dapur. Ia mengabaikan pemandangan di ruang tengah, berjalan lurus membukakan pintu. Cho Kyuhyun berdiri di sana.

"Hai Chanyeol" sapa Kyuhyun kaku, memandangi Chanyeol sudah rapi tapi dengan sarung tangan plastik terpasang "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Nonton festival Hyung" Chanyeol menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun "Aku baru selesai cuci piring" ucapnya melepas sarung tangan "Masuklah, noona sedang bersiap" Chanyeol melangkah masuk mendahului.

Kyuhyun mengikuti "Chanyeol" Chanyeol berbalik "Kau...mungkin ingin jam tangan baru?" melepaskan jam tangan yang dipakai, menyerahkannya.

Chanyeol memandang sekilas "Itu sih bukan baru"

"Ah iya sih" Kyuhyun makin kaku, bingung mendekatkan diri dengan calon iparnya ini "Ini baru kubeli waktu ke Swiss kemarin atau kau ingin_"

"Tidak usah Hyung. Aku suka alergi jika memakai barang mahal. Duduklah" Chanyeol menunjuk sofa, kemudian masuk.

"Yuk, aku sudah siap!" Yoora muncul dengan Baekhyun di belakangnya "Kami pergi dulu ya. Kalian jangan pulang kemalaman"

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengambil tas di sofa. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat Baekhyun menoleh padanya. Ia sempat tersentak menyadari ada yang berbeda pada si pendek itu " _You look lil bit different_ " garis mata tegas dibubuhkan pada mata sipit itu.

" _Which is good or bad_?"

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu " _Bad of course_. Menambahkan garis pada melon, tidak akan merubahnya jadi semangka"

Baekhyun berdecak, menoleh kanan kiri, menemukan kotak tissue di meja "Noona yang memaksa" menarik selembar tissue, mengarahkan pada matanya.

"Eiii" Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun "Lumayan kok"

"Lumayan bagus atau jelek?"

"Jelek" jawab Chanyeol tanpa sungkan.

"Tuh kan, kuhapus saja_" ucapan Baekhyun tidak selesai. Chanyeol lebih dulu menarik tangannya keluar rumah "Dobi, _can you let me_ _"

"Luhan sudah menunggu. Lagipula aku sedang tidak ingin makan melon ataupun semangka"

"Tidak nyambung" Baekhyun melirik jengah, entah karena kalimat yang mana "Dan aku masih sulit percaya, Luhan mau menerimamu jadi pacar" ucapnya memakai helm lalu duduk di boncengan scooter.

 **.**

 **곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선**

 **.**

Acara festival seni diadakan di lapangan terbesar Hongdae. Keadaan sudah hampir penuh waktu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai sana. Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan kamera di tangan, tapi tidak menemukan baik Luhan, Jongdae maupun Jongin. Bahkan ditelpon berkali-kali pun, Luhan tidak mengangkatnya –maklum artis sibuk.

"Kai tidak menghubungimu?" Chanyeol menunduk pada Baekhyun di sampingnya, Baekhyun melirik sinis "Okelah, maksudku Jongdae. Dan Luhan juga tidak memegang ponsel sepertinya"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Kenapa kau menolak pemberian calon iparmu? Itu kan pasti mahal" mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol beralih dari ponsel "Pernah dengar ' _good first impression will give everything that you want_ '?" Baekhyun menggeleng "Nah sekarang kau dengar"

"Aku masih tidak paham sebenarnya. Kalau kau tidak mau kan bisa untukku"

Mata Chanyeol berputar "Maksudku, kuberikan kesan bagus padanya. Ia akan berpikir bahwa aku anak yang tidak neko-neko. Nah, saat sudah jadi iparku nanti, aku bisa mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar jam tangan. Mobil, mungkin" alis naik-turun.

Baekhyun jaw drop "Heol" ia pikir, Chanyeol memang tidak mau menerima benda mahal dari calon iparnya karena tidak ingin merepotkan, nyatanya hanya trik dagang.

"Ya… kan aku tidak mungkin_"

"_melepas noona pada orang tidak tepat kan?" lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, merangkul bahu si sipit "Sejak kapan kau bisa baca pikiran orang?"

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu. Mereka memang begitu. Semakin waktu, semakin mata bisa melihat tembus ke isi kepala masing-masing. Tanpa perlu bahasa, hanya rasa.

Ponsel di saku Baekhyun bergetar. Dari raut wajah Baekhyun yang mendadak keras seperti tersedak biji alpukat, Chanyeol tahu siapa penelponnya. Dan benar saja, Jongin tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. Dengan outfit keren dan rambut ditata rapi, Jongin terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Sayang, Baekhyun tidak berani menatap langsung.

"Hai B!" Jongin tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun meringis kecut "Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk kalian" ia menarik tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang.

"Ini tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun agak tidak enak hati menyadari tatapan semua orang yang diterobos oleh mereka. Ditambah tangan Jongin menggenggam tangannya, bisa dijadikan latar belakang kasus bullying –Baekhyun yakin akan menerimanya segera.

"Tentu saja" Jongin terus jalan "Tempat ini, khusus untuk penonton spesial" ucapnya begitu sampai deretan bangku tepat di bawah panggung.

Baekhyun masih terus memandang arah lain.

"Kau urutan berapa?" tanya Chanyeol, sekaligus mati-matian menahan tawa melirik Baekhyun.

"Terakhir. Luhan akan tampil di tengah acara" Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol, melangkah meninggalkan mereka namun kemudian berbalik menghampiri Baekhyun "Kau terlihat berbeda malam ini" bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun baru akan buka suara, namun sebuah kecupan mampir di pipi kanannya.

" _Keep your eyes on me!_ " Jongin melambaikan tangan.

Baekhyun tercengang. Chanyeol menatapnya datar.

"Ia benar-benar ingin balas dendam padaku" lirih Baekhyun menyadari tatapan membunuh dari penonton lain. Ia berpikir untuk mencari paranormal penangkal teluh.

.

Festival dimulai 15 menit kemudian. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak heran bahwa Jongdae jadi pembuka acara, karena suaranya membawakan lagu ost 'Tak Apa, Ini Cinta' sangat keren. Baekhyun hampir bangkit dari kursi lalu berteriak 'Itu temanku!' tapi sayangnya (atau untungnya) Chanyeol menariknya kencang, memaksanya duduk lagi. Karena jika sampai terjadi, bukannya berterima kasih, Jongdae malah akan malu.

Setelah itu, berbagai macam bakat muncul di atas panggung. Jika Jongdae adalah pembuka yang keren, setelahnya malah agak... cewek-cewek ala girlband itu bernyanyi dengan nada amburadul seperti tercekik. Mungkin pengaruh kostum mereka –Baekhyun maklum.

Chanyeol menyikut Baekhyun "Mungkin jurinya teler"

Baekhyun meringis ngeri "Bukannya ada seleksi ketat untuk bisa tampil di sini?"

"Pakaian mereka cukup ketat sih" Chanyeol mengangguk santai.

Yang mengejutkan adalah di tengah acara, giliran Luhan naik panggung. Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan kamera, alisnya berkerut melihat Luhan diikuti oleh seorang yang sangat familiar.

"Itu Sehun kan?" Chanyeol menurunkan kamera, sekedar memastikan.

"Seingatku sih wajah Sehun memang begitu. Tapi... mau apa dia? Tidak mungkin dia nyanyi kan?"

Musik dimainkan. Hanya Satu milik penyanyi yang mirip ibu Baekhyun, mengalun dari speaker. Luhan bernyanyi sambil menari, berpasangan dengan Sehun.

"Waw!" Baekhyun sampai tidak bisa mengatupkan rahang.

"Sejak kapan dia jago begitu?" tanya Chanyeol. Karena setahunya, Sehun adalah tipe orang introvert, jarang ingin terlihat menonjol. Tiba-tiba bisa _show off_ begini? Wow.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia terus memperhatikan bagaimana mereka berdua berinteraksi. Menari dan menyentuh. Salahkan Luhan. Kenapa memilih lagu dengan koreografi begitu intens?

Satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun terpaku yaitu, tatapan Sehun. Melirik sebelah kiri, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol sedang sibuk membidik lewat lensa kamera dengan mata berbinar kagum. Chanyeol tidak tahu atau tidak sadar?

Pertunjukan Luhan selesai. Chanyeol cengar-cengir dengan hasil jepretannya. Bagus, jelas saja karena itu kamera mahal dan posisi mereka tepat di bangku depan panggung. Walau kemudian matanya terpaku pada salah satu foto di mana Sehun menatap Luhan terlalu tajam.

Panggung mempertontonkan 5 orang cewek dengan grup sejenis nama kue yang dengar-dengar akan segera debut di agensi besar. Seseorang datang menghampiri bangku Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ternyata Luhan, sudah menutupi bajunya dengan jaket.

"Waw. Artisnya turun kemari" Chanyeol mengarahkan lensa pada Luhan. Sebenarnya mata penonton lain juga terarah pada sosok cantik itu.

Luhan tertawa menepis kamera "Apa-apaan kau" ia beralih tersenyum pada Baekhyun "Hai Baek"

"Hai, Hyung" Baekhyun menggeser pantat, memberi tempat untuk Luhan duduk di antara ia dan Chanyeol.

"Kau keren Lu" puji Chanyeol.

" _I know_ " Luhan bergedik sombong.

"Kau menawan Lu"

Entah apa bedanya 'keren' dan 'menawan'. Tapi, ucapan Chanyeol yang kedua membuat Luhan berdehem lalu mengalihkan pandang ke panggung. Tidak ada lagi yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Padahal, Luhan berharap ada sedikit pertanyaan bernada cemburu atas penampilannya tadi.

Sudahlah, kekasihnya bukan tipe _over protective_ sepertinya.

Panggung mempertontonkan beberapa grup silih berganti. Tidak terlalu menarik. Baekhyun malah sibuk browsing lewat ponsel.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Luhan merogoh saku jaket. Bukan hanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga ikut menoleh "Ulurkan tangan"

Chanyeol menurut, sebuah pic gitar dengan tali kulit panjang ditaruh di tangannya "Untukku?" Luhan mengangguk. Chanyeol mengangkat pic itu, memperhatikan ukiran Phoenix di permukaannya "Kau buat sendiri?"

"Iya" Luhan menggaruk pelipis karena canggung "Tadinya akan kuberikan saat kau berduet denganku. Tapi kau tidak mau, ya sudah kuberi sekarang"

" _Thanks_ Lu. Ini keren" Chanyeol mengalungkan pic itu di leher lalu menggigitnya "Keren kan?" pamernya pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya penasaran.

" _Too good to you_ " cibir Baekhyun.

"Ada yang iri, belum pernah dapat hadiah dari pacar" Chanyeol mengolok-olok dengan nada bicara bocah belum lulus TK.

"Aku tidak dengar" ucap Baekhyun menutup rapat telinga, menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya seolah vokalis rock metal.

Saat perdebatan tidak jelas itulah, Luhan menyikut lengan Baekhyun. Dagunya menunjuk depan –arah panggung. Kai sudah berdiri di sana.

My lady berderap. Kai bergerak. Baekhyun mengumpat.

Oh no! Kai begitu tampan, seksi, dan keren di saat yang sama. Baekhyun tidak tahu, harus menunduk atau justru terus memelototi panggung. Ah, persetan dengan dosa masa lalu. Baekhyun menatap panggung tidak berkedip sambil memaki dalam hati. Kenapa harus punya masalah dengan orang seseksi Kai sih?

Hidup Baekhyun merana melihat liukan dan ekspresi Kai yang tidak tahu harus dideskripsikan sebagai apa. _Bewitching? Charming? Entrancing? Fascinating? Glamorizing? atau Seducing?_ Lihat saja tatapan lapar penonton, baik yang cewek maupun cowok berlabel submissive. Mereka bisa kapan saja merangsek ke panggung, menggeledah sekujur tubuh Kai.

"Nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan" lirih Baekhyun ketika Kai selesai menari. Berbalik membelakangi penonton. Sungguh, tadi keren dan seksi sekali.

Musik selesai. Entah kenapa terdengar paduan suara helaan napas berat dari bangku penonton. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan selagi Kai tampil.

Seharusnya penampilan itu menjadi penutup acara, tapi kemudian Kai meraih mic dari tepi panggung.

Kai membungkuk sopan "Selamat malam, saya Kai" ucapnya setelah mengatur napas beberapa saat.

Suara riuh dari penonton sebagai jawaban.

"Tahu sesuatu tentang ini?" bisik Baekhyun pada Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng.

Firasat Baekhyun benar tidak enak. Harusnya ia tadi menolak matanya disentuh Yoora.

"Di malam yang sudah ditunggu selama setahun ini, saya ingin mengenalkan seseorang kepada kalian semua" Kai menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan gelagapan "Baekhyun ah, ayo naik"

"Aku?" Baekhyun menunjuk diri sendiri. Kaget dan tidak percaya, kombinasi yang tidak baik untuk jantung " _No_ " ia membentuk cross di depan dada.

"Ayo!" bujuk Kai.

"Tidak tidak" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat "Untuk apa?"

Kai memberi isyarat pada tim di belakang. Lampu menyorot Baekhyun, wajahnya muncul di 2 layar besar utama.

WHAT THE...

Baekhyun makin gelagapan.

"Ayo!" Kai melambaikan tangan.

Baekhyun menoleh kiri-kanan lagi. Wajah-wajah penuh penasaran dengan berbagai suara kasak-kusuk membuatnya melangkah lemas naik tangga panggung. Pembalasan dimulai, pikirnya.

Tangan Kai mendarat di bahu Baekhyun begitu ia berdiri di sampingnya "Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dan suaranya bagus"

Ini awal musim dingin, tapi Baekhyun berkeringat deras.

"Bagaimana jika kita dengarkan ia menyanyi? Setuju?" mic diarahkan pada penonton.

Please. Jangan. Tidak. Jangan. Please.

"SETUJU!" jawaban yang begitu kompak. Mungkin mereka penonton bayaran.

Mata Baekhyun berkunang-kunang.

"Dan Baekhyun ah. Apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan?"

'Dalam hati saja boleh?' rasanya Baekhyun ingin bertanya begitu, tapi tenggorokanya kering. Jangankan untuk menyanyi, untuk batuk pun sulit. Matanya menyusuri barisan depan penonton, menemukan Chanyeol sedang menatapnya prihatin –tapi puas.

"Boleh aku minta diiringi temanku? Duet?" tanya Baekhyun spontan. Kai mengangguk "Chanyeol ah, naik sini!" melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol yang terkejut.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol. Ia tahu, Chanyeol tidak akan setuju. Ia sendiri tidak bisa membujuk Chanyeol untuk berduet dengannya. Apalagi ini mendadak dan ditonton seantero Seoul.

Helaan napas, Chanyeol menoleh pada Luhan "Titip ya" meletakkan kamera di pangkuan kekasihnya itu.

Eh? Luhan berkedip berkali-kali, memandang langkah ragu Chanyeol naik panggung. Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol mau?

"Okay. Kita punya pasangan duet di sini" Kai berdiri di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun "Jadi, apa yang akan kalian nyanyikan?"

Baekhyun kikuk. Chanyeol gugup. Kombinasi ini baru bagus.

"Wiing, Hyukoh?" usul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap ngeri "Ingat waktu aku lupa lirik?" bisiknya.

Chanyeol diam. Baekhyun juga diam.

"Tidak ada persiapan ya?" tebak Jongin, jawabanya sudah jelas padahal "Bagaimana jika A Thousand miles?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, minta pendapat. A thousand miles milik Vanessa Carlton bukan lagu baru bagi mereka berdua. Setidaknya, sering kali dinyanyikan saat tidak ada PR menumpuk. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita beri tepuk tangan meriah bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol!"

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh.

Baekhyun beralih ke belakang keyboard, sedangkan Chanyeol mengambil gitar akustik dari pojok panggung, mengetesnya beberapa kali. Setelah dirasa pas, ia melepaskan kalung pic gitar dari Luhan tadi.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, lalu mengangguk. Musik mengalun dari jari keduanya.

 _Making my way downtown Walking fast  
Faces pass And I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead Just making my way  
Making a way Through the crowd  
And I need you And I miss you  
And now I wonder...  
_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tatap. Tersenyum di antara lirik yang dinyanyikan. Suara mereka, terbagi alami tanpa perlu latihan karena lagunya sudah terlalu sering mengalami eksperimen oleh keduanya. Dengan kata lain, begitu nekat pamer improvisasi yang selama ini hanya didengar telinga mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Luhan? Ia tergugu di bangku. Pic gitar yang dimaksudkan untuk mengiringinya menyanyi, kini diperawani oleh duet kekasihnya dengan orang lain. Ya ampun, ini hanya hal sepele. Hiburnya pada diri sendiri.

 _If I could fall Into the sky  
Do you think time Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles  
If I could Just see you Tonight  
_

Tepuk tangan meriah mengakhiri festival malam itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bangkit dari bangku, bergandengan tangan kemudian membungkuk hormat. Tersenyum lebar, Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun keluar panggung lewat pintu belakang. Mereka berkali komat-kamit syukur pertunjukan kali ini lancar, seperti jalan baru selesai diaspal.

Kai muncul di hadapan mereka "Kau pulang bersamaku ya" ucapnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Seolah minta persetujuan, karena ia datang dengan tetangganya itu. Ditambah, Baekhyun masih ngeri jika harus berdua dengan Kai.

Chanyeol melepas rangkulan "Aku akan mengantar Luhan pulang" bisa membaca pertanyaan tak terucap bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia mengikuti Kai karena Chanyeol sudah menyusul Luhan.

 **.**

 **곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선곡선**

 **.**

Lewat pukul 11 malam. Jalanan sepi karena sebagian besar penonton sudah pergi dari acara malam itu. Sementara Baekhyun masih bersama Jongin di lapangan, evaluasi acara baru saja selesai.

"Motorku kuparkir di sana" Jongin menunjuk parkiran selatan, sekitar 300 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri "Tidak apa-apa kan jalan ke sana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar dalam diam. Benar-benar hening, karena sudah jarang kendaraan lewat.

Canggung. Baekhyun tahu, ia sendiri yang menciptakan suasana ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia terlalu malu dan merasa bersalah, walau kejadian naas itu sudah 2 tahun. Dulu, ia jauh lebih barbar.

"Kau serius, tidak ada masalah denganku?" Kai buka suara.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Tidak" menatap ujung sneaker-nya.

"Kupikir kau marah, karena tiba-tiba kuminta bernyanyi tadi" Kai ikut menatap ujung sneaker Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Marah? Inginnya sih begitu, tapi ini Kai, objek dosanya dulu. Ditambah ia begitu seksi malam ini, siapa yang bisa marah?

"Okay, B. Aku hanya ingin orang tahu betapa bagus suaramu"

Terkejut, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana Kai tahu ia bernyanyi?

" _It's okay_. Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya berpikir, itu semacam hukuman untuk apa yang telah kulakukan padamu dulu" dahi Kai berkerut bingung "Maaf, karena pernah tidak senonoh padamu, 2 tahun lalu" Baekhyun membungkuk, punggungnya membentuk garis siku-siku.

Terdengar tawa Kai "Kupikir kau tidak ingat"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin bingung "Jadi… kau ingat?"

Kai mengangguk "Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku terus kepikiran tentangmu sejak itu"

'Kelakuanku benar-benar primitif, itu pasti yang terpikir olehmu' batin Baekhyun. Ia hampir menampar pipinya sendiri.

Kai menengadah, memandang awan mendung bergelung "Sejak bertemu lagi denganmu malam itu, aku suka padamu"

"Kau...apa? Serius?" mata Baekhyun membulat kaget.

Kai mengangguk.

"Eiii. Kau pasti bercanda" Baekhyun mencolek-colek lengan Jongin "Kau hanya ingin main-main kan?"

Jongin menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun, lalu menggenggamnya "Aku. Serius. Suka. Padamu" penekanan di setiap kata, membuat Baekhyun tergugu "Aku. Sayang. Padamu" penekanan lagi. Baekhyun tergugu dua kali.

Sial. Darah Baekhyun berdesir-desir. Rasanya seperti naik roller coaster kemudian macet tepat saat di bagian tertinggi.

"Aku. Ingin. Jadi. Kekasihmu" penekanan ketiga kali.

Plot twist. Sekarang rasanya roller coaster itu dalam keadaan terbalik, kepala Baekhyun ada di bawah.

"Baekhyun ah?" teguran Jongin menyadarkan Baekhyun "Apa aku terlalu cepat mengatakan_"

" _NO!_ " sial, Baekhyun menggigit bibir menyadari ucapannya terlalu ofensif "Maksudku, tidak masalah"

"Tidak masalah? Jadi, jawabanmu apa?"

Baekhyun menunduk, menoleh ke kanan, menengadah, menunduk lagi. Air menetes dari pucuk poninya. Gerimis.

"Jika kau butuh waktu untuk berpikir_"

"Aku mau..." Baekhun seenaknya memotong ucapan Kai. Kemudian, memberi jeda untuk menarik napas "...jadi kekasihmu" tidak butuh waktu untuk berpikir jika memang jawabanya adalah 'iya'. Siapa yang bisa menolak seorang Kim Jongin?

"Waw. Kita jadian" Kai tertawa lebar, menggoyang-goyangkan tautan tangan mereka, sementara Baekhyun terus menunduk "Baekhyun ah"

CUP

CUP

Belum sempat Baekhyun mendongak, kecupan kiri-kanan sudah mendahuluinya.

Baekhyun menunduk makin dalam, merasa pipinya kembang kempis. Ingin mengumpat, memaki Kai tapi tidak lucu jika acara jadian mereka diawali dengan makian.

"Wuah gerimis"

Kali ini Baekhyun mendongak, memandangi tetesan air berjatuhan. Beberapa kali, ia harus mengerjap karena air merasuk matanya "Kapan kau berencana mengantarku pulang?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya" Jongin melepas jaket, memasangkan pada kepala mereka berdua.

Baekhyun tidak protes. Sudah lama juga ia tidak main hujan. Kalaupun sakit, berarti ada alasan untuk bolos sekolah.

"Jongin ah" tegur Baekhyun, Kai mendongak "Bagaimana kau tahu tentang A thousand miles?"

"Bagaimana ya..." Kai tertawa usil lalu bergedik "Tahu saja. Dan... aku akan berusaha mencari tahu semua tentangmu"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. Si seksi ini kenapa bisa manis sekali?

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kai melepas jaket di atas kepala mereka "Lihatlah" ia menunjuk trotoar yang mereka pijak. Mural bergambar ikan paus biru muncul di sana.

"Wah!" Baekhyun tercengang. Matanya makin berbinar ketika memandangi sekeliling, gambar-gambar indah bermunculan di sisi lain trotoar. Saat itulah ia merasakan dinginnya tangan Kai menangkup pipinya.

Tersenyum, Kai menatap lembut mata Baekhyun tanpa tahu si empunya mata begitu gugup. Kai memangkas jarak antara mereka. Dan… di antara rintik hujan, bibir mereka menyatu.

 _Plot twist again_. Rasanya kali ini pengaman roller coaster Baekhyun rusak. Ia seperti terjun bebas dari ketinggian...

...kemudian mendarat di awan.

.

Saat itu, scooter Chanyeol melintas dengan Luhan duduk di boncengan.

.

.

Scooter Chanyeol berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Luhan. Daerah sekitar situ sudah sepi, karena memang hampir tengah malam, ditambah tadi diguyur hujan.

Luhan turun dari boncengan "Sudah sangat larut Yeol. Kau hati-hati ya di jalan"

"Heum" Chanyeol mengangguk, menoleh pada Luhan yang sedang berusaha melepaskan kaitan helm "Sini kubantu" turun dari motor mengulurkan tangan pada leher Luhan.

Chanyeol mengakali kaitan helm coklat itu. Helm yang tadi sore dipakai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun...

Terlintas gambaran 2 orang berciuman di bawah gerimis, entah kenapa sangat mengganggu. Tersenyum, Chanyeol menatap mata Luhan, berusaha mengaburkan gambaran itu.

Mata rusa itu mengerjap sekali, ketika tubuh tinggi Chanyeol memepet tubuhnya hingga ke pagar. Ia gugup, mulai tersiksa karena tidak bisa bebas menghembus napas.

Kaitan terlepas. Chanyeol makin maju dengan tangan pindah ke pipi Luhan. Jeda beberapa detik untuk menatap dalam mata bening Luhan seolah minta persetujuan. Luhan menengadah, Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu. Sekali melumatnya. Dingin tapi kering, mengingatkan pada sesuatu.

Tangan Luhan bergetar, meraih pagar basah di belakangnya. Pipinya merah parah saat Chanyeol mundur selangkah. Ah, persetan dengan pic gitar tadi, yang penting ia baru saja dicium Chanyeol. Tepat di bibir. Ia membalas ciuman itu lebih erat.

Chanyeol mundur selangkah, memberi jarak "Aku pulang ya" ucapnya naik ke atas scooter.

Rasanya berbeda…

.

.

 _ **Sanmun High School. Setahun lalu. Classmeet semester 1**_

Semua siswa hanya disibukkan dengan acara perlombaan olahraga antar kelas. Begitu acara selesai dan waktunya pulang, hujan malah turun deras dibarengi petir dan kilat menyala. Baekhyun mengungsi ke kelas Chanyeol, tidak mau pulang, takut kesambar petir. Chanyeol ikutan tidak pulang –tidak mau menggantikan Baekhyun disambar petir. Saat itulah, otak iseng Baekhyun bekerja. Ia mengumpulkan Chanyeol, Tao, Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan Sehun duduk lesehan di belakang kelas.

"Ayo main king game" Baekhyun menaruh 6 pulpen hitam di dalam kaleng soda yang atasnya sudah dipotong. Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju –cenderung ngantuk.

Game sederhana. Semua peserta mengambil pulpen dari kaleng, yang mendapat pulpen bertanda, menjadi raja dan bisa meminta apapun pada 'pelayan'. Dengan menyebut no urut 1-5, terserah saja. Intinya, raja tidak tahu siapa yang kena hukuman darinya.

 _Ronde 1 :_

Kyungsoo jadi raja. Ia meminta no 3 (Tao) memijat bahunya. Walaupun awalnya berdecih, Tao menurut. Namun, kemudian Kyungsoo sendiri yang berteriak kesakitan. Raja yang mengenaskan.

 _Ronde 2 :_

Chanyeol jadi raja. Ia meminta no 5 (Jongdae) untuk menggantikan jadwal piket kelasnya selama 4 minggu, alias sebulan. Jongdae minta korting 2 minggu, raja menyetujui masa 3 minggu. "Jangan malas ya, kau membawa nama besar rajamu" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Jongdae yang menatapnya sadis.

 _Ronde 3 :_

Baekhyun jadi raja. Ia memerintah no 1 untuk menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disuka. Suasana mendadak hening ketika Sehun mengangkat pulpenya. Walaupun mereka tahu, Sehun tidak se-cool yang orang lain lihat, tapi membayangkanya tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan, tetap membuat bulu hidung merinding.

Sehun bangkit, keluar kelas. Mereka menyusul Sehun, kemudian hanya bisa tercengang. mendengar pernyataan Sehun pada senior idola –Luhan yang sedang duduk di depan kelas.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongdae, menatap Baekhyun. Padahal Baekhyun bercanda. Maksudnya, boleh siapa saja untuk mendapatkan pernyataan itu.

"Puas?" tanya Sehun setelah kembali duduk lesehan bersama yang lain.

Baekhyun nyengir.

 _Ronde 4 :_

Sehun jadi raja. Setelah mendapat isyarat dari Kyungsoo yang duduk di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia menyebut "No 4, cium no 3"

Baekhyun mengangkat pulpen, miliknya no 3. Belum sempat pulpen diturunkan, wajah Chanyeol sudah menghampirinya. Sebuah kecupan bersarang di pipi kanan.

"Maksudku cium bibir" raja protes.

"Permintaan raja hanya berlaku sekali, Sehun ah" jawab Baekhyun, menggoyangkan kepala meledek.

 _Ronde 5 :_

Jongdae jadi raja. Mendapat isyarat dari Kyungsoo juga, ia berucap "no 5, cium no 2 di bibir"

"Siapa no 2?" Baekhyun mengangkat pulpen.

"Sini sayang" Chanyeol menunjukan pulpen tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa, berjalan di atas lutut, menghampiri Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya menangkup rahang teman kecilnya itu. Senyuman lebih lebar mereka pamerkan sebelum mempertemukan bibir.

Yang lain memandang terkejut. Mereka tahu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun agak geblek, tapi ciuman itu terlalu... harus disebut apa, ciuman lebih dari 10 detik di antara sahabat?

Jongdae bahkan mengeluarkan ponsel, mengabadikan moment 'sakit jiwa' mereka berdua.

Ciuman terlepas. Menunduk mengusap bibir, Baekhyun kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Jika raja yang lain ingin hukuman seperti ini..." Chanyeol mengusap pojok bibir "...kami siap. Ya kan Baek?"

"Yoi!" jawab Baekhyun pendek. Ia meladeni toss dengan Chanyeol tanpa menatapnya.

"Kalian gila" desah Sehun menggelengkan kepala. Rencananya dan Jongdae untuk membalaskan dendam sepertinya gagal.

 _Ronde 6 :_

Tao jadi raja. Ia minta dibelikan roti melon di kantin oleh no 3. Kyungsoo bangkit, melangkah ke kantin dengan malas.

Baekhyun mengusap pojok bibir Chanyeol, membuatnya menatap terkejut "Bibirmu kering" ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana

Chanyeol menerima lipbalm dari jemari lentik Baekhyun "Kan sudah kau basahi" ucapnya menggigit bibir.

Baekhyun tertawa garing.

"Boleh aku bilang, aku jijik dengan kalian?"ucap Jongdae sarkastik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Chap ini dipersembahkan oleh : A thousand miles by One Ok Rock live concert. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang pencet favourite & follow. Khususnya :

 **arvitakim** : emang ini sinetron. Mau gantiin Anak Jajanan. Ini lagi cari promotor kripik biar bisa segera tayang.

 **Shineexo** : udah liat festivalnya? Aku ketinggalan eh malah gak liat huhuhu

 **Kakjaer** : butuh tingkat intelegensi tinggi untuk bisa paham review mu. Untung aku abis baca buku primbon. Makasih udah greget nungguin

 **Lala Altonen** : tengkyuu dear. Kerasa cekit2? Kasih minyak rem coba /lah?/ kurang meresap? Rendam lebih lama ya /halah/

 **Nana fujoshi** : lain kali kalo baca ff ini, sediain cemilan setoples yah. Mikasa? Nanti yang muncul Mikatambayong /yakali/

 **Cussonsbaekby** : ini udah berasa cemburuan belum?

 **Oxyeols, vanilla92, fangirl97, fixtal. Yousee, Pinkpurple94**

Ff ini bercerita tentang apa? Aku gaktau, tapi chap depan mulai ada konflik. Gak berat kok, ukuran beras satu truk. Ada yg sadar hints kopel lain? Hehehe.

Nganu… flashback italic di bagian keterangan waktunya aja gapapa? Soalnya banyak dan liat dari hp gak keliatan miringnya juga. Atau harus miring semua aja?


	5. Pinstripe

**.**

 **.**

 **FUTSUMEISHI**

 **(** **Pinstripe** **)**

 **Cast : Exo member + other artist**

 **Pair : Chanbaek vs Chanlu vs Kaibaek** **vs Hunhan**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

Seperti yang dibilang sebelumnya, konflik bermula dari sini

 **.**

 **Start!**

 **.**

 **잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang berubah setelah kejadian duet dadakan malam itu –menurut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Padahal, mereka hanya belum _ngeh_. Perkara follower instagram tiba-tiba melesat sampai 3 ribuan, dianggap bukan perubahan. Mereka tidak percaya saat dengar 'ada yang mengidolakanmu' sampai benar-benar terjadi seperti di depan mata. Seperti sekarang...

Langkah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang, terhenti karena 2 anak kelas 1 menghadang mereka.

Seorang berhidung mancung dengan poni hampir menutupi mata, menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Baekhyun, "Ini untuk Sunbae"

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit, "Wuah, terima kasih..." berusaha membaca name tag anak itu "...Taehyung, tapi uangku sudah habis untuk jajan tadi" dikira, adik kelasnya ini sedang mencari dana untuk pentas seni.

Taehyung menggeleng, poninya mengombak, "Aku tidak menjualnya, ini kuberikan padamu. Penampilanmu kemarin keren" mengacungkan jempol, "Aku resmi jadi fansmu"

"Wow" Baekhyun terkejut, sampai tangan harus menutup mulutnya yang mendadak melongo, "Aku... aku punya fans" ucapnya dengan suara tergagap begitu tragis.

"Yeah wow" sahut Chanyeol –cenderung prihatin pada Taehyung. Anak polos itu mengidolakan orang salah urat seperti Baekhyun, selamatkan masa depannya Tuhan.

"Ada yang ngefans pada orang yang gelagapan di panggung rupanya" suara lain datang. Sehun bersama Jongdae.

Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan ucapan itu. Anjing menggonggong kafilah berlalu, walau ibunya tidak mengijinkan untuk memelihara anjing. Dan memang apa hubungannya?

Kembali tersenyum pada Taehyung, Baekhyun membuka kotak itu yang ternyata berisi figur Aomine Daiki, "Terima kasih Tae. Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka Aomine?"

Alis semua orang yang mendengar hal itu naik tinggi. Kenapa Baekhyun bertanya? Jelas-jelas ia memasang gantungan kecil Aomine pada tas ransel buluk yang setiap hari digendongnya. Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum bingung, mempertimbangkan untuk ganti idola mungkin.

"Kau sungguh perhatian Tae..." Baekhyun kembali terisak, tangan mendarat di bahu sang fans. Punya fans? Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Baekhyun yang selama ini disebut kurang waras. Lain kali mungkin ia bisa minta dibelikan tas baru. Halah ngelunjak.

Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala temannya itu. Antara turut terharu dan mengembalikan otak ke posisi semula.

"Dan sunbae, ini untukmu" Hoseok, seorang yang dari tadi berdiri diam di samping Taehyung, menyerahkan sebuah kotak pada Chanyeol.

"Untukku?" tidak percaya, Chanyeol berhenti menepuk kepala Baekhyun ganti menunjuk diri sendiri.

Hoseok mengangguk.

Chanyeol membuka kotak, berisi album One Ok Rock terbaru, "Wuah. Terima kasih banyak. Aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk ini sebenarnya. Terima kasih Hoseok ah" ia menyalami tangan Hoseok kelewat heboh seperti ingin meremukan tulangnya.

Hanya saja, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa 'mengumpulkan uang' maksud Chanyeol, masih sebatas niat.

Saat itulah Luhan datang bersama Minseok, bergabung dengan mereka, "Ada yang punya fans rupanya" ucapnya melihat kotak di tangan Chanyeol. Yang disindir tersenyum makin lebar.

"Padahal mereka hanya penyanyi dadakan, kenapa malah dapat fans begini? Aku kan pembuka acara" keluh Jongdae entah pada siapa. Setelah festival kemarin, hidupnya masih flat saja. Ya sayang, ia tidak punya akun instagram.

"Kau yang kemarin membuka festival kan?" tanya Minseok pada Jongdae yang mengangguk cepat, "Penampilanmu keren" 2 jempolnya terangkat.

"Wow" kali ini Jongdae yang melongo. Tidak menyangka, dapat pujian seorang kakak kelas bertampang bocah SMP.

"Dan sunbae, ada yang ingin kutanyakan" Taehyung menunjuk pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "Kalian pacaran ya?"

Alis Baekhyun naik.

Mata Chanyeol membulat.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"HUAHAHAHAHA" tawa keras dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Sementara Sehun dan Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepala dan Luhan... tersenyum tipis.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Pacaran? Jangan seilusi itu" Jongdae menepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyung, melirik Baekhyun yang sibuk menahan sequel tawa.

"Loh bukan ya?" Hoseok menatap Chanyeol kaget.

"Jika itu terjadi, besoknya perutku sixpack" ucap Minseok dengan nada datar.

"Dan rambutku akan kuwarnai pelangi" Sehun menimpali lebih datar.

Chanyeol menarik Luhan, merangkul pundaknya, "Ini pacarku" ucapnya bangga.

Melihat ini, Taehyung dan Hoseok buru-buru membungkuk, "Maaf. Maaf, Sunbae. Bukan maksud kami"

Luhan tertawa sebisanya, "Tidak apa-apa, kami memang belum lama jadian" ia melirik gerbang sekolah lalu menunjuk, "Dan itu pacar Baekhyun"

Semua mengalihkan pandang ke gerbang, seragam kuning SOPA memang terlalu mencolok. Tapi bukan itu yang satu-satunya jadi objek kaget, Kai –si empunya seragam- duduk di atas motornya, melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun.

"Kai?" Taehyung memastikan, si Kakak kelas mengangguk "Wuaaah"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuk. Rasanya sangat canggung melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang terus bengong, "Aku pulang dulu ya, terima kasih kadonya!" Baekhyun beranjak dari situ.

"Kapan mereka jadian?" tanya Jongdae.

"Semalam mungkin" jawab Chanyeol cuek. Ia ingat pemandangan temaram Jongin mencium Baekhyun di bawah gerimis semalam.

Dan kali ini, pemandangan Kai memeluk Baekhyun terlihat begitu jelas.

Chanyeol memilih untuk merangkul bahu kekasihnya lalu pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

 **.**

 **잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름**

 **.**

Hampir gelap waktu motor hitam Kai berhenti di depan rumah Baekhyun. Mereka hanya pergi cari referensi tugas Kai, kemudian mampir sebentar menonton street dance. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga agak tanda tanya dengan maksud Kai yang bukannya ikut battle dance, malah terus menggenggam tangan atau merangkul bahunya selagi nonton.

Baekhyun turun dari boncengan, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Lain kali, tidak usah terus dipegangi, aku tidak akan kabur" racaunya melepaskan kaitan helm. Nyangkut ternyata.

Kai tertawa, "Tidak romantis kau. Itu namanya digenggam, aku tidak ingin kau terpisah denganku" membantu Baekhyun mengakali kaitan helm, "Lagipula, aku ingin pamer pacarku~"

BLUSH

Rasanya, helm tiba-tiba menyempit, menekan pipi Baekhyun hingga merah. Padahal, helm SNI itu kini sudah ada di tangan Kai. Baekhyun menghindari tatapan Kai.

"B, perlukah kita buat nama panggilan kesayangan?"

Dengan alis berkerut, Baekhyun baru menatap Kai, "Kan kau sudah punya, untukku. 'B' itu?" walau menurut Baekhyun, dirinya disamakan dengan lebah.

"Tidak apa-apa dengan itu? Kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk 2 kali, "Itu jauh lebih baik daripada panggilan anak-anak padaku"

"Memang mereka memanggilmu apa?"

Baekhyun hampir buka mulut, tapi urung. Tidak mungkin ia jujur menjawab 'bodoh, gila, sarap, sinting dan sebagainya'

"Lupakan" jawab Baekhyun akhirnya, "Kau ingin dipanggil apa? Levi?" goda Baekhyun.

"Eummm..." Kai berpikir sambil menggigit bibir "Suami masa depan?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat "Pfft hahahaha" inginnya tidak tertawa, tapi malah tidak bisa ditahan "Suami apa-apaan. Kita masih SMA, Jongin ah"

"Bercanda. Sudah, panggil aku seperti biasa deh. Toh, yang lain memanggilku Kai"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Jujur, masih canggung terus dimodusi pacarnya begini.

Kai menstarter motornya. Ia menarik Baekhyun mendekat, mencium pipi lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun, "Aku pulang ya"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, kali ini sambil menyentuh pucuk kepalanya. Rasanya… tidak sama, batinnya menatap motor Kai menjauh.

 **.**

 **잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름**

 **.**

"Ada apa Chanyeol ah?" tanya Luhan yang pada Chanyeol yang tercenung di depan jendela.

Chanyeol menggeleng lalu menarik korden. Tadinya, ia bermaksud menutup korden jendela depan karena hari sudah gelap, tapi ada pemandangan yang membuatnya terpaku.

Kai mencium pipi Baekhyun kemudian mengusak rambut rust itu. Hal wajar yang terjadi antara sepasang kekasih.

"Jadi, sampai mana kita tadi?" Chanyeol menghempas pantat di atas karpet. Meraih lagi gitarnya yang tersender pada sofa.

"Reff. Entah, sudah berapa kali aku mengulang bagian itu" Luhan mendesah, menatap lirik di layar ponsel. At your side milik band The Corrs terpajang di sana.

Chanyeol menyenderkan siku pada gitar, "Makanya, kubilang kita ganti lagu bahasa nasional saja, tidak usah global dulu"

"Tidak mau Yeol. Kubilang aku ingin lagu berbahasa Inggris" Luhan bersikeras, merapal-rapalkan lagi bagian reff yang dari tadi diulang.

Chanyeol mendesah, "Orang China kan memang sulit bicara Bahasa Inggris dengan benar, perkara huruf R. Kita bisa cari lagu akustik lain"

Luhan ikut mendesah, meletakkan ponsel di meja, "Baekhyun, selain suaranya makin bagus, pronounce- nya juga lumayan"

 _Baekhyun…_

"Dia banyak belajar ya?"

"Nyanyi? Factor turunan. Suara ibunya bagus, seperti penyanyi professional" jari-jari Chanyeol memetik gitar sembarangan "Dan, _please_ Lu, hanya pada lagu Bahasa Inggris itu, pronounce dia lumayan, karena ibunya menyanyikan untuknya sejak kecil"

"Apa aku minta diajari ibu Baekhyun saja? Baekhyun sudah pulang kan?" Luhan bercanda sebenarnya.

"Iya, dia sudah pulang tadi" timpal Chanyeol datar.

Baekhyun yang tadi dicium pipinya dan diusak rambutnya. Seharusnya tidak ada yang salah, tapi kenapa ada yang mencubit jantung Chanyeol?

"Yeol?"

Chanyeol balas memandang Luhan, kekasihnya. Mungkin, perasaan mengganggu itu hanya karena asing melihat sahabat kecilnya bermesraan. Mungkin, karena itu Kai yang orang elu-elukan. Mungkin... jika ia melakukan hal yang sama...

Wajah Chanyeol maju, tanpa ijin mengecup pipi mulus Luhan.

"Chanyeol ah..." Luhan memandang kekasihnya dengan wajah merah antara terkejut dan malu. Merasa ada yang mengawasi, pandanganya teralih pada pintu yang ternyata sudah terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol ikut menoleh ke pintu.

Baekhyun berdiri tercengang di sana. Terpaku memegangi gagang pintu.

"Baekhyun…" lirih Chanyeol.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian, sungguh" kikuk dan gugup Baekhyun membungkuk cepat 2 kali "Aku hanya... lanjutkan saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Permisi" ucapan cepat kemudian pintu ditutup.

Baekhyun tidak lagi terlihat.

Helaan napas "Ayo kita lanjutkan" ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

Luhan melirik Chanyeol. Raut wajah kekasihnya itu tidak seperti biasa.

.

.

" _So, that song getting popular after sing by him_ " Chanyeol membaca artikel di buku Luhan. Setelah terus mengulang lagu dan tidak ada kemajuan, mereka latihan _pronountation_ melalui buku grammar. Random saja, tidak ada yang jadi patokan benar-salah.

" _Sung_ , Chanyeol ah..." tegur Luhan membetulkan.

"Hah?"

"Itu, di bacaan" Luhan menunjuk halaman bukunya, "Tulisannya ' _sung_ ' bukan ' _sing_ '"

"Oh iya. Pasif, verb 3" Chanyeol menggaruk telinga.

Luhan memperhatikan kekasihnya. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol begini, tidak fokus. Padahal, tadi semuanya baik-baik saja –sebelum tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang kemudian langsung pergi. Semoga tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa" Chanyeol memandangi meja, botol minum sudah hampir kosong, "Hanya haus. Aku ambil minum dulu ya" ia beranjak ke dapur.

Di dapur, tidak langsung menuju kulkas tapi lebih dulu membuka pintu belakang. Melongok ke rumah tetangganya, ia melihat mobil hitam keluaran Eropa terparkir di halaman. Seketika, perasaan Chanyeol berat. Ia hapal benar, kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang ke rumahnya. Khawatir, cemas, bersalah datang lincam menyerangnya.

 _Andai tadi tidak mencium Luhan…_

Gontai, Chanyeol kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Loh, bukannya kau mau ambil minum tadi?" tanya Luhan begitu melihat botol di tangan Chanyeol masih kosong.

"Oh iya" tersadar, Chanyeol menimang-nimang botol di tangan, "Maksudku, ingin bertanya kau ingin minum apa?"

Kening Luhan mengkerut, "Terserah Chanyeol ah"

Chanyeol mengangguk, kembali ke dapur.

.

TOK TOK

Baru saja melanjutkan belajar, terdengar ketukan pada pintu depan. Chanyeol bangkit. Meninggalkan Luhan, ia beranjak membukakan pintu.

"Ibu?" terkejut mendapati Boa berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Berbeda dengan anaknya, Boa jelas lebih tahu tata krama pada tetangga.

"Eum... Yeol..." lirih Boa dengan raut wajah khawatir

"Ada apa, Bu?" melihat ekspresi Boa, perasaan Chanyeol tidak enak.

"Apa Baekhyun ada?"

"Tadi dia ke sini_"

"Sekarang?" Boa melongok ke dalam. Tidak mendapati wajah anaknya, ia malah melihat Luhan yang mengangguk tersenyum.

"Ia langsung pergi tadi"

"Oh, ya sudah" Boa mengangguk, tapi wajah cantiknya terlihat jelas masih cemas.

"Dia...tidak ada apa-apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha menutupi cemas.

Boa menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya..." menunjukkan ponsel dalam bergambar Aomine Daiki dalam genggaman "…ia tidak membawa ponselnya"

Bibir Chanyeol mengatup rapat, bohong jika tidak panik. Ia tadi sempat melihat Baekhyun datang hanya dengan celana training dan kaos lengan pendek ditambah sandal rumah.

"Chanyeol ah... Baekhyun tidak apa-apa kan?" Boa bertanya lirih. Bukan minta jawaban, minta sugesti sebenarnya.

"Iya. Baekhyun tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi padanya. Aku akan bertanya pada yang lain" Chanyeol menggosokkan tangan di lengan Boa yang tertutup sweater, "Ibu tenang saja, tunggu kabar dariku"

Boa menghela napas lega, kemudian kembali ke rumahnya.

Chanyeol menutup pintu. Kembali duduk di atas karpet, ia langsung meraih ponselnya.

 _Andai tadi tidak mencium Luhan..._

"Ada apa Chanyeol ah?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Mata bergulir pada ponsel, menghubungi semua teman dekat Baekhyun, terutama Kai.

"Yeol..." Luhan menyentuh tangan kiri Chanyeol, membuatnya menoleh, "Ada apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu"

"Baekhyun hilang" jawab Chanyeol tanpa menoleh.

"Tadi kan dia baru ke sini"

Menghela napas, Chanyeol menatap Luhan, "Tadi itu sekitar sejam yang lalu. Ia tidak membawa ponsel Lu..." mata kembali fokus pada layar ponsel.

"Baekhyun kan sudah dewasa Yeol. Jangan khawatir, dia tidak akan hilang" Luhan berusaha menenangkan.

"Iya, jika situasinya tidak seperti sekarang dan Baekhyun tidak punya riwayat pernah hilang"

Luhan terkesiap. Jujur, nada bicara Chanyeol yang biasanya ceria, tadi terasa begitu keras. Bukan bentakan, hanya sedikit ketus semacam penekanan emosi. Hanya sedikit dan itu pertama kalinya Luhan dengar.

Merasakan perubahan atmosfer, Chanyeol sadar dengan yang barusan diucapkan, "Maaf Lu..." ia meraih tangan kiri sang kekasih, menggenggam lalu menggosokkan ibu jari pada punggung tangan itu. Sungguh ia menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa membantu" Luhan tersenyum meraih ponselnya, mencoba ikut mencari info tentang Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin jadi kekasih yang pengertian.

Ponsel di tangan Chanyeol berdering. Nama Kai terpampang memanggil.

"Kai?" ucap Chanyeol mengangkat telpon.

" _Baekhyun hilang?"_

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, "Dengar, ia hanya tidak membawa ponsel. Bukan berarti hilang. Tadi kau bersama dengannya kan? Aku hanya ingin memastikan keberadaaanya sekarang"

" _Kami sudah pulang sejak senja tadi Yeol. Duh, di mana dia kira-kira? Biar kuminta teman-temanku ikut mencari atau lapor polisi"_

"Tidak usah. Maksudku... ia hanya memakai kaos, tidak membawa jaket, ponsel dan dompet, tidak akan jauh_"

" _Di malam musim dingin begini? Tanpa jaket?"_

DEG

Chanyeol tersentak. Benar, ini malam musim dingin. Tanpa dompet, tanpa ponsel, apa yang tubuh kecil itu lakukan di luar sana?

" _Aku akan mencarinya Yeol. Kabari aku jika ada kabar"_

Tut tut tut

Sambungan terputus.

Tanpa mengucap apapun, Chanyeol bangkit meraih jaket di sofa.

 _Sungguh, andai tadi tidak mencium Luhan..._

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Luhan bingung melihat Chanyeol memakai jaket.

"Mencari Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol merapatkan retsleting jaketnya.

"Yeol... tapi_"

"Anak itu tidak membawa apa-apa Lu..." Chanyeol bernada cemas. Sama sekali tidak samar.

"Biar kutemani" Luhan ikut bangkit, meraih jaketnya di sofa.

"Kau tunggu di rumah saja ya" cegah Chanyeol menggosokkan tangan di lengan Luhan.

" _No_ , aku juga ingin mencarinya" Luhan _keukeuh_ , ia malah memakai jaket.

"Tapi Lu…"

" _Please_ "

Chanyeol menghela napas, mengalah. Ia membantu Luhan merapatkan retsleting jaket, "Udara dingin"

Mereka beriringan keluar rumah. Baru sampai di halaman, di saat tangan Chanyeol akan menggenggam tangan Luhan, ponsel berdering tanda pesan masuk.

From : Ibu

 _Baekhyun tadi mengabari, ia menginap di rumah temannya._

Chanyeol menghela napas, kali ini lega. Benar-benar lega. Luhan bisa melihat itu.

 **.**

 **잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름**

 **.**

 **Tiga puluh menit sebelumnya…**

Dingin. Bahkan orang dengan jaket pun pasti merasa begitu. Apalagi Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan celana training dan kaos pendek, tipis pula. Ia duduk sendiri di depan bangku toko langganan. Bukanya habis membeli sesuatu, tapi tidak terpikir tempat lain karena ia pergi tanpa ponsel dan dompet. Bodoh? Tidak usah ditegaskan, sakit hati nanti dia.

Tangan digosokan pada lengan, karbondioksida dan hidrogen menggumpal, terhembus entah bagaimana bisa merefleksikan adegan Chanyeol mencium pipi Luhan tadi. Dingin makin menggigit. Baekhyun makin nelangsa.

 _Andai_ …

Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu harus membuat perandaian apa.

Suara motor datang, kemudian terparkir di depan toko. Si pengendara yang melepas helm kemudian masuk toko sama sekali tidak asing bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit, berdiri di samping motor. Tidak lama, pengendara dengan jaket hitam itu keluar dengan bungkusan di tangan.

"Kau... Byun Baekhyun?" pertanyaan datar. Sedatar ekspresi si penanya. Sekedar ingin memastikan bahwa orang gila dengan baju tipis di malam musim dingin ini adalah teman sekolahnya.

Bibir yang tadi hampir gemeretak kedinginan, langsung nyengir lebar, "Kau benar, Oh Sehun! Wuah, beruntung sekali kau bertemu denganku di sini" tangan menepuk-nepuk bahu lebar di depannya.

Sehun –pengendara itu- berdecak, mundur selangkah, "Malahan sial. Minggir sana, aku mau pulang"

Pemuja ironi dihadapkan pada penganut sarkasme. Bersebrangan. Sama sekali tidak cocok.

Baekhyun tidak mau beranjak. Ia malah memegangi motor Sehun, "Berhubung aku orang yang baik, bagaimana jika aku menginap di tempatmu?"

Sehun tertawa sinis, "Kau kan tidak tahu rumahku, tiba-tiba minta menginap?" kali ini sekedar memastikan kewarasan teman sekolahnya.

Mengangguk, tangan Baekhyun menepuk bahu lebar Sehun, "Jangan sungkan Sehun ah" ia memang suka ironi. Harusnya Sehun yang bicara begitu –jika sudi.

Sehun menyibak sedikit rambut hitamnya, "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Yeah... well... toko ini 24 jam sih" lirih Baekhyun membayangkan tubuh pucatnya bakal jadi transparan besok.

Helaan napas terdengar, Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun menyingkir dari motornya. Ia menggantungkan bungkusan di setang motor sport itu, kemudian men-starter-nya.

"Jadi menginap tidak?" suara Sehun sedikit teredam karena sudah terhalang helm. Gawat jika besok ditemukan mayat Baekhyun di sini, kemudian ia dicari sebagai saksi yang terakhir berinteraksi dengannya.

Baekhyun naik ke boncengan setelah melompat-lompat kegirangan.

.

.

"Sehun ah, punya nasi?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menyeruput helai jajangmyeon.

Sehun mengangguk, beranjak ke dapur kemudian kembali dengan semangkuk nasi. Ia sendiri malah bingung, kenapa nurut saja begini.

" _Thanks_ " Baekhyun menerima mangkuk, menumpahkan isi ke dalam wadah jajangmyeon.

Sehun memakan jajangmyeon pelan sambil menatap prihatin teman sekolahnya itu. Badan boleh kecil, tapi nafsu makannya... ugh, seperti baru membangun candi. Untungnya, Sehun tinggal sendiri di flat ini, bisa dianggap menampung gembel jika keluarganya melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Aku baru tahu..." Baekhyun menelan isi mulut "...kau tinggal sendiri di flat"

"Kau tidak tanya tadi"

"Iya sih" si gembel kembali melesakkan sumpit.

Makan malam selesai. Baekhyun –sebagai tamu yang baik (walau tidak diundang) mencuci piring di dapur. Ia memang kurang tahu malu, tiba-tiba minta nginap, tapi urusan etika setelah ditraktir, dijunjung tinggi.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di depan toko sebelum aku datang?" Sehun membuka kulkas, mengambil sebuah apel, menggigit tanpa dicuci dulu. Tidak higienis –maklum cowok.

"Sekitar... sejam"

Sehun menyender pada pintu kulkas, "Tanpa jaket dan uang?" hanya ingin memastikan kewarasan si gembel.

Anggukan kepala, "Jangan lupakan ponsel. Maka dari itu..." Baekhyun menoleh pada Sehun, membungkuk sopan –tumben "...terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Tuan Oh"

"Besok kutagih sih" jawaban datar dilontarkan Sehun sambil beranjak ke depan televisi.

Baekhyun kembali mencuci piring, sambil manyun. Pasrah jika besok pagi harus dihadang debt collector.

Cuci piring selesai. Baekhyun menyusul Sehun, duduk lesehan di depan televisi. Matanya menyusuri ruangan. Flat ini hanya terdiri dari, ruang tamu merangkap ruang televisi, dapur, sebuah kamar dan kamar mandi. Mata Baekhyun beranjak ke pajangan lemari, menemukan foto saat Sehun dan Luhan di festival kemarin.

"Sehun ah..."

"Hmm" mata Sehun tidak beranjak dari variety show di televisi. Star King saat itu sedang menayangkan bocah berbakat. Bukan bocah biadab seperti di sebelahnya.

"Kau suka Luhan hyung ya?"

"Iya" jawab Sehun datar –sangat datar. Sedatar layar televisi, "Aku terkejut kau tahu ini" apel di tangan digigit habis.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Walau termasuk dalam teman sekolah yang sangat dekat, Sehun memang paling sulit ditebak. Ia terkenal dingin dan introvert. Sekali bicara, yang keluar dari mulutnya sarkastik. Jadi, Sehun menjawab blak-blakan begini pantas dianugrahi tepuk tangan meriah.

" _Well_ , aku terkejut kau tidak menyangkal" Baekhyun menyenderkan kepala di sofa, "Dan bagaimana sekarang, ia dan Chanyeol?"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun, "Memang bagaimana denganmu?"

Alis Baekhyun naik, " _Just for your information_ , aku sudah punya pacar"

Sehun tersenyum remeh, " _Even, the important line as equator, is just imagination._ Kau tahu?" kali ini ia baru menatap Baekhyun.

Alis Baekhyun berubah keriting, ia menggeleng pelan, bingung, "Eum. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa pura-pura tahu?" Sungguh kalaupun score TOEFL nya mencapai 600 itu bukan jaminan, ia tidak paham arti bahasa inggris yang Sehun ucapkan. Apalagi kenyataannya score TOEFL Baekhyun mepet angka 500.

Sehun berdecak, "Ah sudahlah. Bicara dengan pelaku memang tidak segampang bicara dengan saksi" bangkit mematikan televisi, ia beranjak ke kamar mengambil selimut untuk Baekhyun tidur di sofa, "Jadi, besok kau mau pinjam seragamku atau... kuantar pulang dulu dan merepotkanku?"

"Berhubung aku orangnya setia kawan, jadi besok kita berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi mampir ke rumahku dulu" jawaban yang sungguh semena-mena.

"Setia kawan hidungmu!" racau Sehun masuk kamar mandi.

Baekhyun tidak mendebat. Ia memilih naik ke sofa kemudian menarik selimut hingga batas dagu.

Hening...

Mata sipit Baekhyun berkedip memandangi plafon polos di atasnya.

"Selain ibumu, kau tidak ingin menghubungi siapapun lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap wajah dengan handuk begitu keluar kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menerawang, terpikir sesuatu, "A...tidak. Tidak ada"

"Ya sudah. Lampunya kumatikan" Sehun meraih steker lampu lalu beranjak ke kamar, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menerawang menatap plafon tanpa bintang menyala hijau.

 **.**

 **잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름잔주름**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih ingat kejadian dulu, saat ia masih kelas 3 SD. Waktu itu, ia belum terbiasa dengan adegan yang sekarang jadi santapan sehari-hari. Ia tidak tahan mendengar perdebatan berdesibel maksimal, kupingnya pegal, matanya panas, ia berlari ke rumah sebelah, rumah Chanyeol.

Biasanya, Chanyeol akan ikhlas saja jika kamarnya dijadikan tempat pelarian walau kemudian suara tawa mereka akan mengalahkan suara teriakan di rumah Baekhyun. Namun, siang itu tidak biasanya. Rumah Chanyeol terlihat sepi, bahkan pagarnya terkunci.

Baekhyun bingung, tidak tahu harus ke mana. Ia hanya melangkah tanpa arah, yang penting teriakan di rumah tidak lagi terdengar. Siapa yang menyangka, ia akan bertemu dengan Daehyun di jalan?

Daehyun, teman waktu TK dulu, menawarinya menginap. Baekhyun setuju saja, toh waktu itu malam minggu, tidak harus bersiap untuk sekolah esok harinya. Namun, siapa sangka dua kali, Daehyun dan keluarga akan berkunjung ke rumah neneknya di Ilsan dan menawari Baekhyun untuk ikut. Diiming-imingi peliharaan nenek Daehyun, anjing beranak 3, Baekhyun tergoda ikut.

Semua berjalan baik-baik saja, kecuali satu hal. Baekhyun tidak mengabari ibunya.

Baekhyun bersenang-senang di Ilsan. Melupakan masalah, melupakan rumah, tanpa tahu ibunya pontang-panting menghubungi semua temannya bahkan melapor polisi.

Baekhyun juga tidak tahu bahwa sepulang Chanyeol dari acara pernikahan pamannya, ia langsung mengambil sepeda Yoora, mendatangi rumah semua teman sekelasnya untuk mencari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak tahu...

Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak kembali sampai malam. Si Dobi terus bersepeda berkeliling mencari tanpa peduli hanya sandal karet yang menjadi alas kakinya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu...

Baekhyun hanya tahu bahwa ketika diantarkan ayah Daehyun sampai di depan rumah, Chanyeol langsung menghampirinya. Tidak ada yang si telinga lebar itu katakan saat melihat Baekhyun.

Berbeda dengan ibu Baekhyun yang memarahinya namun kemudian memeluknya kencang...

...Hanya helaan napas lega dan pandangan mata berkaca-kaca yang Chanyeol tunjukkan kemudian kembali masuk rumah. Baekhyun tidak paham arti ekspresi itu. Namun saat ia masuk ke kamar, kaleng di jendela bergerincing, Chanyeol ada di seberang sana.

"Jangan pernah hilang lagi Baek"

Baekhyun tertegun memegang kaleng. Suara Chanyeol begitu parau sore itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Terima kasih dari hati terdalam untuk semua pembaca ff ini. Aku tahu memang hati gak bisa dibagi, tapi aku cinta kalian semua, gimana dong? /heh/ Makasih banyak buat semua yang review. Maaf, gak bisa nyebut nama apalagi bales reviewee semua. Maaf juga baru post sekarang. I Hope this really worth.

Btw, aku suka banget Sehun di sini. Dingin & nyebelin, kayak minum es susu cappuccino gak boleh nambah.


	6. Spine

**.**

 **.**

 **FUTSUMEISHI**

 **(** **Spine** **)**

 **Cast : Exo member + other artist**

 **Pair : Chanbaek vs Chanlu vs Kaibaek** **vs Hunhan**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기**

 **.**

.

Waktu itu...

Hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun resmi jadi siswa kelas 5 SD. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di depan pagar. Yang tidak biasa hari itu adalah... Baekhyun keluar dari pagar rumah menaiki sepeda.

"Itu, sepeda pemberian paman Siwon?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar "Hooh." menghentikan sepeda abu-abunya di depan Chanyeol. Terlalu bangga dengan hadiah peringkat satunya.

"Kau berangkat naik sepeda?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Iya. Ayo berangkat."

"Ya sudah. Kau duluan sana."

Baekhyun jelas bisa mendengar nada melemah pada ucapan Chanyeol "Kau?"

"Ya... jalan." Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu, mulai melangkah.

"Kenapa tidak naik sepeda?" pertanyaan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh "Sepeda noona dengan keranjang depan itu? _No thanks_ _._ " pandangan teralih memperhatikan wujud sepeda Baekhyun yang memang keren "Kecuali kau memboncengkanku."

"Tapi kan...tidak ada boncengan."

Chanyeol kembali melangkah, kali ini menghampiri Baekhyun "Itu! Aku bisa berdiri di belakang." tunjuknya pada pijakan di samping ban belakang.

"Ya sudah. Ayo!" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Entah harus dibilang menyerah atau setuju.

Dengan lebih dulu membawa tas Baekhyun di pundak, Chanyeol naik di pijakan belakang. Sebenarnya, agak ketar-ketir juga, melihat kaki Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya menapak tanah saat dirinya naik sadel. Chanyeol mulai komat-kamit merapal doa.

Oh mungkin, doa yang Chanyeol rapalkan keliru. Karena, sekarang situasinya adalah setang sepeda bergoyang-goyang. Si pengendara gemetar seperti belum makan. Baru sampai akan berbelok di perempatan, setang bergoyang semakin parah.

"Yah! Yah! Yah! Baek! Jangan goyang-goyang! Hei! Kayuh yang benar!" Chanyeol panik. Jelas saja. Sebentar lagi jalan raya dan... kemungkinan celaka semakin besar.

"Kau berat Dobiii." keluh Baekhyun ngos-ngosan kemudian menarik rem.

Sepeda berhenti.

"Tasmu yang berat." jawab Chanyeol tidak terima "Turun!" titahnya semena-mena.

"Eh? Kau menyuruhku turun dari sepedaku sendiri?" Baekhyun jelas lebih tidak terima. Sudah dibonceng, sekarang malah seenaknya_

Chanyeol berdecak, turun dari sepeda "Cepat turun, biar aku yang kayuh."

"Bilang dong." baru Baekhyun mau turun. Menyerahkan setang sepeda pada Chanyeol, kemudian menerima 2 tas di bahu.

Chanyeol naik sadel dengan mantap, kakinya jelas menapak. Baekhyun menyusul naik pijakan di belakang. Dan benar... terasa perubahannya. Roda sepeda menyusuri jalan begitu halus

"Keras kepala sekali sih…" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Siapa yang keras kepala? Maksudmu aku?" protes Baekhyun.

"Bukan! Tukang sepedanya!" jawab Chanyeol seenaknya.

"Ish!" gerutu Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak protes. Ia tetap mengayuh. Bisa berantem betulan di jalan, jika perdebatan dilanjutkan.

.

Esoknya, ada yang berbeda saat Baekhyun keluar pagar rumah. Bukan hanya sepeda yang dituntunnya, tapi si sipit itu terus menunduk sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

"Hoi!" panggil Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan...

Terlihat jelas mata Baekhyun yang hanya segaris itu bengkak, menghitam di bawahnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas keras. Ia tidak suka pemandangan begini. Menghampiri Baekhyun, mengambil alih setang sepeda darinya "Mulai sekarang aku yang akan memboncengmu."

"Aku tidak menolak. Mulai sekarang kau yang memboncengkanku" ia tidak ingat bahwa tujuan pamannya memberikan sepeda adalah supaya kakinya cepat tumbuh panjang.

.

Dan... pagi itu, setelah malamnya menghilang, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dibonceng orang lain ke sekolah. Sehun, teman mereka sendiri, tapi…

Bukan sesederhana Baekhyun dibonceng orang lain, tapi karena Chanyeol tahu si Sipit itu pasti…

Chanyeol menghela napas keras. Andai semalam tidak ada masalah.

 **.**

 **등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기**

 **.**

Chanyeol mencegat Baekhyun yang keluar kelas, berniat ke kantin "Kau ke mana saja semalam?"

"Ciyee... khawatir ya?" Baekhyun malah meledek Chanyeol. Menunjuk wajah serius itu sambil nyengir lebar.

"Serius Baek. Ibu mencarimu," Helaan napas berat dari Chanyeol "dan aku hampir berkeliling Seoul dengan sepeda untuk mencarimu lagi."

 _Lagi?_

Baekhyun sedikit tergugu. Memang Chanyeol pernah mencarinya? Dengan sepeda? Kapan?

Menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdecak "Kau menyebalkan." ini artinya Chanyeol benar-benar serius

"Menginap di rumah teman. Ibu memberitahumu kan?"

"Iya, tapi siapa? Aku menghubungi Jongdae, Kyungsoo, bahkan Kai. Mereka tidak tahu kau di mana." desak Chanyeol lebih dari penasaran. Teman Baekhyun temannya juga, tidak ada yang ia tidak tahu.

"Di rumah Sehun." jawab Baekhyun enteng.

Sehun? Jadi mereka bukan baru bertemu di jalan? Di antara teman main mereka, hanya Sehun yang agak bersebrangan. Sehun yang lebih suka diam itu...

"Kau tahu rumahnya?" Chanyeol memasukan kedua tangan ke saku celana supaya tidak mengepal.

Baekhyun menggeleng santai "Tadinya tidak, sekarang aku tahu. Semalam aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya."

 _Oh... tidak sengaja bertemu._

Chanyeol menghela napas lagi, kali ini lega entah kenapa "Jangan menghilang lagi ya Baek. Jika ada apa-apa lagi, diam saja di rumahku."

Nada bicara itu membuat Baekhyun tergugu. Ia tidak bisa bereaksi hingga telapak tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya. Baekhyun menepis kesal.

"Aku tidak hilang Yeol... hanya tidak bawa ponsel. Dan lagi... semalam aku tidak enak jika harus mengganggu_HATCHI" Baekhyun menggosok-gosok hidungnya sambil _sentrup-sentrup_

"Tuh kan, sampai flu begitu…" tangan Chanyeol terulur, menyentuh kening Baekhyun.

"Hanya bersin, Dobiii. Ini juga suhu tubuhku normal." keluh Baekhyun. bukanya mengelak, ia malah sengaja menarik tangan besar itu menyentuh seluruh wajah hingga lehernya.

"Hm, Intinya lain kali diam saja di rumahku." tangan Chanyeol pindah ke pipi Baekhyun, mencubitnya sadis.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan protes berteriak, seseorang mendatangi mereka.

"Hai Baek." Luhan berdiri di samping Chanyeol yang langsung melepas cubitan "Ke mana kau semalam? Kami hampir saja lapor polisi."

"Hanya mengungsi Hyung." Baekhyun mengusap-usap pipinya yang hampir melar.

Luhan menyusupkan tangan di lengan Chanyeol "Aku pinjam Chanyeol dulu ya."

"Untuk apa pinjam? Dia kan milikmu." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

Kenyataan, tapi terasa begitu aneh di telinga Chanyeol. Ia melihat senyum itu. Senyum yang asing… Kenapa terlihat berbeda?

"Kau dicari Kang Sonsaengnim, persyaratan _exchange_ mu ada yang salah."

Chanyeol mengangguk "Aku pergi dulu, Baek." tanganya mengusak rambut Baekhyun sebelum merangkul bahu Luhan.

Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya sambil menggerutu. _Exchange_ huh? Ia tidak ingat Chanyeol pernah cerita tentang ini.

 **.**

 **등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran kedua...

Guru Jung –pengajar Biologi- masuk masuk kelas Baekhyun tanpa membawa tentengan. Bagi anak-anak SMA kelas 2 yang terkenal sedang menjalani perkembangan otak paling mengerikan, ini adalah alanit di gurun Sahara.

"Anak-anak, hari ini Bapak tidak bisa mengajar karena ada rapat kurikulum."

"Yaaah…" terdengar koor suara penghuni kelas 2-3 begitu serempak. Hanya acting tanpa latihan sebenarnya.

Guru Jung terharu "Jangan bersedih. Bapak sudah menyiapkan pengganti." meraih kapur, menghadap papan tulis, ia menulis sesuatu yang lebih mirip gambar protozoa "Kerjakan latihan soal 2, dikumpulkan besok pagi di meja."

"YAAAH…" koor kali ini adalah jeritan hati mereka. Sama sekali bukan acting.

Guru Jung tidak peduli. Ia melenggang bebas meninggalkan anak-anak manusia berwatak serigala itu.

Baekhyun langsung merogoh laci, meraih buku biologi. Geblek begitu, urusan tugas mottonya hanya satu : kerjakan selagi bisa atau akan beranak pinak dan kau tidak bisa membesarkannya.

Namun kemudian...

"Baekhyun ah!" suara berat memanggil dari pintu. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol masuk tanpa ijin diikuti Jongdae dan Tao menghampiri lalu merangkulnya "Main apa yuk!"

Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang tadinya sudah mulai membaca isi buku, jadi ikut terganggu. Lebih tepatnya sih tergoda. Mereka mulai tidak konsen membaca karakteristik tumbuhan dikotil monokotil.

Baekhyun berdecak menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol "Main apa yang kalian maksud? _I am tr_ _yi_ _ng to do my paper_ "

"Basket?" saran Sehun yang duduk di depan Baekhyun, menoleh pada mereka.

"No!" tolak Baekhyun garang "Leherku nyeri untuk menoleh ke kiri, gara-gara semalam tidur di sofamu." ucapnya menggosok hidung, ingusnya hampir meler.

"Kau menginap di tempat Sehun?" tanya Tao.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kembali berusaha membaca perkembangan tumbuhan biji keping satu dan keping dua.

"Tidur di sofa?" tanya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menaikkan alis "Wah, tega sekali kau Tuan Oh." memasang tampang kagum sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Ya resiko. Kusuruh tidur di karpet tidak mau." bela Sehun bergedik cuek. Bukan pembelaan sama sekali padahal. Karpet tipis vs sofa? yang benar saja.

"Kau kan bisa berbagi kasur dengannya." ucap Chanyeol berdiri tegak menatap Sehun. Agak kesal melihat si sipit terus menarik ingus.

"Berbagi kasur? Kasurku single bed, yang ada nanti aku menindihinya. Mau itu terjadi?" jawab Sehun dengan nada menantang pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkesiap "Menindihi Baekhyun? Ya... paling kau pegal-pegal menindihi tulang begini." mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak suka ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Isssh" Baekhyun menampik tangan Chanyeol "Wahai manusia-manusia hyper calcium. Bahagia sekali hidup kalian, masih pagi membahas tindih-tindihan." sindir Baekhyun pedas kemudian menutup buku biologinya.

"Kupikir kau menginap di tempat Kai, Baekhyun ah." ucap Jongdae.

"Kai?" Kyungsoo membalikkan badan menghadap Baekhyun "Kau pacaran dengannya?" demi segala hiruk pikuk Kota Seoul, ia tidak tahu berita ini.

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahu "Sudah yuk ah. Kita main King game saja."

Setalah rapat legislatif tidak penting itu, akhirnya mereka berenam duduk lesehan di belakang kelas. Mengitari kaleng soda berisi 6 pulpen hitam.

Kristal yang baru kembali dari toilet menggeleng prihatin melihat mereka "Sekolah ini berstandar internasional, tapi permainan kalian sama sekali tidak ada perkembangan."

"Ei, Kristal mau bergabung? Sini!" Chanyeol menggeser pantat, menepuk lantai di sampingnya.

Lulusan SMP Amerika itu berdecih "Yang benar saja, bayangan kalian melakukan _French kiss_ tahun lalu saja belum menghilang dari otakku." jawabnya melangkah ke bangku.

" _French kiss_?" Kyungsoo terbayang kejadian tahun lalu. Pasangan sohib itu sudah meninggalkan memori buruk.

"Khusus untukmu, kami bisa mengulanginya kok. Ya kan Yeol?" tersenyum kelewat lebar, tangan Baekhyun terangkat di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Yoi!" Chanyeol menyambut tangan Baekhyun dengan high five.

Mereka tertawa keras, tidak peduli diracau gila oleh yang lain, Baekhyun mengaduh kemudian karena lehernya salah urat. Kristal sampai speechless, menyilangkan jari di dahi lebarnya sambil meracau 'sinting'.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sampai French kiss." ucap Jongdae pelan. Ia mengacak kaleng, lalu menaruhnya di tengah.

Tangan-tangan manusia kurang kerjaan itu berebut. Kemudian terdengar desah-desah kecewa dari mereka karena tidak mendapat pulpen tanpa angka.

Tao mengangkat pulpen nya, tanpa angka "Nomor 4. Kerjakan tugas fisikaku."

"Ish!" Kyungsoo menaruh pulpen berangka 4 kembali ke kaleng.

"Wuah Tao. Kau sengaja ya, mengincar Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol dan yang lain mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Tao menggedikkan bahu "Tidak. Niatku siapa saja boleh. Toh, ranking kalian semua di atasku." dan memang manusia berperingkat nyaris bontot itu sedang beruntung. Malah mendapat peringkat 1 sekolah.

Kaleng diacak. Sesaat kemudian…

"Okay, siapapun nomor…" Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan pulpen tanpa angkanya "…nomor 3 belikan aku ramyeon dan susu coklat di kantin"

"Aish!" Baekhyun melempar pulpen kemudian bangkit melangkah ke pintu "Uangku habis betulan…" racaunya mengingat tadi pagi sudah ditagih Sehun.

.

Sekembalinya dari kantin dengan cup ramyeon dan sekotak susu di tangan, Baekhyun bertemu Luhan di lorong. Seniornya itu membawa sebuah kotak makan.

"Halo Sun_ Luhan hyung." sapa Baekhyun, Luhan tersenyum "Mencari Chanyeol? Ia sedang main di kelasku."

"Iya, niatnya aku akan menghampirinya setelah pinjam sumpit ke kantin. Aku lupa bawa."

"Itu… untuknya?" maksud Baekhyun kotak makan Luhan.

"Iya." Luhan membuka kotak makannya, memamerkan nasi dengan daging tumis pedas "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kelihatannya enak sih. Tapi…" Baekhyun menjawab ragu. Jika tanganya tidak sibuk, sudah ingin menggaruk kening yang mendadak gatal.

"Tapi?" Luhan tidak sabar dengan jawaban menggantung dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol tidak bisa makan pedas."

"Iyakah?" Luhan menatap kurang percaya "Waktu itu kubuatkan, ia tidak protes apapun."

Baekhyun tersenyum "Kau memacari orang macam itu, Hyung." ia menunduk lalu melangkah kembali kelas, meninggalkan Luhan yang berbalik memandang punggungnya.

Kembali ke kelas, Baekhyun langsung duduk di samping Chanyeol "Pesananya, Tuan…" ucapnya menaruh bawaan di depan Kyungsoo.

" _Thanks_ Baek!" Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa sedikit mengobati sakit hati karena harus membawa pulang tugas orang lain.

Kaleng kembali diacak. Mereka kembali berebut anarkis. Kali ini gelar raja jatuh pada Sehun yang dari awal acara tidak bersuara. Duduk di antara Jongdae dan Tao, ia bisa melihat angka 2 dan 3. Berarti hanya nomor 1,4 dan 5 yang belum bertuan.

Sehun menghitung? Iya memang. Ia mengincar sesuatu. Dan anggap saja sedang mendapat untung kuadrat, ia bisa melihat ujung angka 4 pada pulpen yang Kyungsoo pegang di antara sumpit ramyeon.

"Nomor 1, cium nomor 5" ucap Sehun.

Chanyeol mengangkat pulpen, berangka 1. Matanya membulat saat Baekhyun mengangkat pulpen berangka 5. Ia terkejut, tentu saja.

"Yah, anggap saja aku sedang teramat sial." Baekhyun menggeser pantat hingga menghadap Chanyeol.

"Tutup matamu." ucap Chanyeol.

"Ish apa-apaan sih" protes Baekhyun walau kemudian menurut. Mereka pernah melakukan ini, kenapa harus dibumbui acara tutup mata?

Chanyeol menelan ludah alot saat memandang Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka keadaan akan begini canggung dan… ia sampai harus menggenggam jari-jarinya sendiri.

"Lama sekali." racau Baekhyun mengingatkan.

Chanyeol melirik jengkel. Menghela napas, tanganya meraih wajah Baekhyun. Tujuannya adalah bibir, namun… enggan ketika terus memandangi wajah tetangganya itu.

Mereka pernah melakukannya. Bukankah seharusnya tidak masalah?

Suasana mendadak hening. Kyungsoo sampai menganggurkan ramyeon nya, Sehun malah mengulum senyum. Keadaan begini membuat siswa normal yang sedang mengerjakan tugas, ikut menoleh ke belakang. Mereka menunggu adegan selanjutnya, apa kejadian tahun lalu akan terulang?

Baekhyun yang sudah siap lahir batin untuk menerima ciuman, terkejut saat bibir tebal itu malah menempel erat di keningnya.

Ciuman di kening…

5 detik berefek luar biasa.

Baekhyun membuka mata, tercekat saat Chanyeol menatapnya. Seketika terasa seperti di atas wahana komedi putar. Keduanya mengalihkan pandang, membenahi duduk seperti semula.

Seharusnya ini biasa saja…

"Yah, kalian tidak asyik. Untuk apa cium kening? Cium bibir maksudku" Sehun tidak terima.

"Kau pikir? Tidak lihat ingusnya meler begitu?" tunjuk Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang menarik hidung "Aku tidak ingin tertular." ia terdengar lebih tidak terima.

"Ya sudahlah. Toh, hasilnya bagus." Jongdae memamerkan layar ponsel. Foto adegan barusan.

"Terserah kalian saja lah." Baekhyun tidak ingin menanggapi. Ia lebih sibuk memasukkan pulpen ke dalam kaleng. Keningnya terasa panas, menjalar hingga ujung jari kaki.

Mereka melanjutkan permainan tanpa tahu bahwa sejak Sehun memberi titah, Luhan berdiri di jendela kelas. Si primadona hanya bisa tercengang melihat adegan tadi. Niatnya membawakan makan siang untuk kekasihnya, diurungkan. Ia memilih kembali ke kelas dengan kotak makan dan sebungkus sandwich yang baru dibeli di kantin.

Luhan menghela napas. Cemburu? Jelas. Marah? Inginnya begitu. Tapi bisa apa? Itu hanya permainan –menurut mereka. Akan sangat kekanakan jika ia protes hal ini pada Chanyeol. Dan… ia benci kekanakan.

Permasalahan lebih mendasar terletak pada… Luhan menghela napas keras. Jika bukan Baekhyun, apa ekspresi dan tatapan mata Chanyeol akan berbeda?

Yixing mencegat Luhan di pintu kelas "Baru tadi aku ingin menyusulmu. Tugas sejarah disuruh dikumpulkan sekarang."

"Hm…" Luhan melewati Yixing begitu saja, melangkah ke bangku.

"Kau kenapa? Tadi keluar kelas masih sangat ceria." Yixing memangku tangan di meja, memandang Luhan yang manyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Luhan mengambil buku dari laci, langsung diserahkan pada Yixing. Matanya beralih pada meja "Kau mau?" ia mengangkat makanan tadi.

Yixing menatap bingung "Loh? Itu untuk Chan_"

"Kalau tidak mau ya_"

"Mau!" sela Yixing mengambil alih kotak dari tangan Luhan " _Xiexie_ " ucapnya kembali ke bangku.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Baru saja akan menyenderkan kepala di meja, Minseok mendatanginya "Nilai ulangan Kimia kemarin. Kau tertinggi."

Luhan menerima kertas dari Minseok sambil tersenyum memikirkan sesuatu.

.

Bel pulang berdering…

Entah bagaimana game biadab itu berlangsung. Namun hasilnya, Kyungsoo harus pulang dengan tugas fisika milik Tao ditambah Jongdae. Sehun harus merelakan DVD konser One Ok Rock barunya mengungsi ke tempat Chanyeol selama sebulan. Baekhyun terpaksa menggantikan jadwal piket Jongdae.

Yah, yang menang banyak hari itu adalah Tao dan Jongdae. Sedangkan yang paling apes adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah. Otaknya ruwet. Hukuman 3 kali tanpa sekalipun jadi raja? Yang benar saja. Hari ini rasanya ada setan sial numpang di pundak. Baekhyun menerawang, mengingat sisa uang saku di dompet membuatnya ingin ngamuk. Mentraktir Kyungsoo makan siang, mengganti jadwal piket Jongdae dan dicium Chanyeol…

Kening…

.

Baekhyun menyentuh keningnya…

.

Ada yang janggal.

.

" _That damn game_ " keluh Baekhyun memegang erat tali ransel.

Pandangan Baekhyun terarah pada sesosok cowok yang duduk di atas motor sport hitam. Melangkah lebih cepat menghampirinya, Baekhyun tanpa ijin duduk di boncengan motor itu.

"Paman. Antar aku ke kedai es krim bisa?" ucap Baekhyun kurang ajar.

Jongin –yang dipanggil paman- menoleh "Jadi itu panggilan sayangmu? Mau kupanggil 'bibi'?"

"Yah" Baekhyun merengut kesal. Kai mengusak rambutnya, membuat si sipit kembali sumringah "Makan es krim yuk."

"Ini musim dingin Baekhyun ah. Dan suaramu hampir serak. Kau flu?"

"Sedikit. Makanya kita beli es krim supaya ingusku keluar semua, lalu aku sembuh." alasan Baekhyun yang sungguh tidak masuk akal. Dan benar Kai tidak bergeming "Kutraktir? Ayolaaah…" bujuk Baekhyun menarik lengan seragam Kai.

Kai menghela napas "Baiklah. Asal sekali ini saja." ia kalah bukan karena kata 'traktir' tapi karena kata 'ayolah' dari suara merdu mendayu yang kini agak serak.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum sambil menggoyangkan kepala terlalu bahagia. Mereka membenahi posisi di motor, lalu melaju ke kedai es krim.

.

Chanyeol berdiri menyender di dinding kelas 12-1, kelas Luhan. Dari tadi ia melihat satu persatu yang keluar dari kelas, tapi kekasihnya tidak kunjung muncul. Setelah hampir 10 menit, baru Luhan keluar tertunduk.

"Lu…" Chanyeol menjejeri langkah Luhan.

Luhan mendongak menatap mata besar Chanyeol, ia tersenyum "Hei…"

Chanyeol memandang heran "Hei? Kau kenapa?" kata 'hei' sangat tidak lumrah bagi mereka.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia tetap diam sampai mereka sampai halaman samping sekolah

"Ada apa? Dapat nilai jelek?" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Luhan, menghentikan langkah di depan kolam ikan sekolah yang mulai sepi.

Luhan menggeleng. Melepas rangkulan, ia membuka tas, mengambil selembar kertas berangka 92. Dahi Chanyeol berkerut "Nilai tertinggi di kelas."

"Wow" Chanyeol mengambil kertas itu dari Luhan. Melihat, meraba, menerawang, itu memang angka asli, bukan rekayasa. Ia bertanya-tanya, kebaikan apa yang dilakukan di masa lalu hingga bisa mendapat kekasih nyaris sempurna seperti Luhan? Pintar, baik, menawan.

Tapi kenapa murung?

"Aku ingin minta sesuatu." ucap Luhan menghentikan kelakuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menatap mata rusa itu "Minta apa? _I would give anything that you wish for._ "

"Cium aku."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar "Serius? Hanya itu?" memegang kedua bahu Luhan, ia melihat keadaan sekeliling, siapa tahu ada guru lewat. Ia bersiap memangkas jarak.

"Di kening, Yeol."

Alis Chanyeol bertaut. Jika memang 'hanya' cium, kenapa Luhan harus begini serius? Dan… padahal Chanyeol sudah hampir mencapai bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana?" Luhan menunggu.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Chanyeol menunduk, bibir tebalnya mencapai kening Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan mata, mengarahkan ponsel tepat di samping mereka. Hanya sekitar 3 detik, yang sempat diabadikan di ponsel Luhan.

.

.

Sampai di sebuah café

Baekhyun buru-buru turun dari boncengan motor Kai "Ingin es krim apa?" ia sudah pasrah menghabiskan saku bulan ini. Awal bulan masih seminggu lagi padahal.

"Terserah kau saja." Kai ikut turun dari motor. Mereka jalan berdempetan menuju café.

"Aku sih ingin antara coklat, chocochips, tiramisu. Kau ingin apa?"

"Terserah kau saja, B." Kai mencubit pipi mulus kekasihnya itu "Aku tunggu di meja"

Baekhyun tidak lagi bersuara. Ia sudah melangkah cepat masuk ke café karena angin lumayan dingin. Dan dia berniat beli es krim? Memang agak anomaly pemikiran bocah itu.

"Aku ingin pesan satu es krim coklat greentea dan satu chocochips tiramisu." ucap Baekhyun tanpa memandang wajah waitress. Jejeran es krim lebih menggoda.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh, melihat Cho Kyuhyun dengan jas dan long coat hitam berdiri dekat tangga. Ia langsung membungkuk sopan "Oh, sore Hyung. Sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku habis ada meeting di atas." Kyuhyun menghampiri Baekhyun "Kau sendiri?"

Meeting di café? Eksekutif muda memang beda gayanya. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk "Jalan dengan teman." dagunya menunjuk salah satu meja di pojokan.

"Chanyeol?" tebak Kyuhyun

"Bukan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk "Oh, kupikir Chanyeol."

"Ini pesananya." waitress menyerahkan nampan dengan 2 cup es krim di atasnya.

"Berapa?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tas.

"Biar aku yang bayar." Kyuhyun lebih cekatan mengeluarkan kartu dari dalam dompet yang digenggam.

"Hyung, jangan. Tidak usah." cegah Baekhyun namun tidak berpengaruh. Struk sudah keluar dari mesin kasir "Terima kasih Hyung." ucap Baekhyun canggung mengangkat nampan. Padahal, dalam hati ia girang total. Rejeki tidak bohong.

"Baekhyun ah, sebenarnya Chanyeol bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun waktu mereka menuju meja.

"Bagaimana…bagaimana yang dimaksud?" bukan pura-pura, Baekhyun memang tidak paham.

"Jujur, aku agak kesulitan untuk mendekatinya. Padahal, Yoora mau kunikahi jika sudah mendapat restu Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk "Caramu mungkin salah Hyung. _He is not really impressed by something expensive._ Tapi, sekali menemukan topik pembicaraan dengannya, ia tidak akan berhenti bicara. Biasanya begitu."

"Iyakah? Memang dia suka apa?" Kyuhyun sampai menghentikan langkah di antara susunan meja. Ia menunduk, menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ikut berhenti "Banyak sih, ia tahu hampir semua hal." bahu Baekhyun bergedik, melanjutkan langkah "Ia tidak secuek kelihatannya, malah sebenarnya peka. Ia diam, bukan berarti tidak tahu, hanya sedang memperhatikan."

Kyuhyun mengekor "Waw. Kau tahu lebih banyak dari Yoora ya. Waktu kutanya, jawabnya hanya 'Chanyeol anak baik kok'. Tidak bisa diandalkan." keluhnya terdengar kekanakan.

Baekhyun terkekeh hingga matanya berbentuk sabit "Iyakah? Mungkin karena aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya." berhenti di meja Kai yang langsung menaruh ponselnya, menyambut kekasihnya.

"Kupikir kau pacaran dengan Chanyeol."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Kai mendongak karena terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut kekasihnya disebut milik orang lain? Melihat Kyuhyun, Kai menunduk sopan.

Baekhyun tertawa meletakkan nampan di atas meja "Jangan bicara begitu Hyung. Orang sebelah bisa marah."

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalian pacaran." Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala. Canggung karena ceroboh. Sekedar informasi, lidahnya memang terkenal tajam.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung." jawab Kai bangkit mengulurkan tangan "Kenalkan, aku Jongin. Pacar Baekhyun." Seolah ia menegaskan

Kyuhyun menyambut tangan Kai "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan." lalu melambaikan tangan sebelum meninggalkan café.

"Ini gratis darinya loh." Baekhyun duduk, memberikan cup es krim tiramisu pada Kai sambil menggoyangkan kepala.

"Baekhyun ah." tegur Kai, Baekhyun mendongak sejenak mengabaikan es krimnya "Semalam kau ke mana?"

"Menginap di rumah Sehun." jeda sejenak, Baekhyun menjilat isi sendok "Ada tugas" ucapnya lirih karena ini bohong.

"Aku hampir lapor polisi, jika saja Chanyeol tidak cepat memberi kabar."

Chanyeol…

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk es krim nya hingga tidak berbentuk. Agak mirip dengan isi kepalanya saat ini.

"B…"

Baekhyun kembali mendongak "Sini." melambaikan tangan, ia meminta Kai mendekat.

Kai menurut, ia berdiri dari bangku, membungkuk mendekati wajah Baekhyun. Dan…

CESS

Cup es krim Baekhyun menempel tepat di keningnya.

Si pelaku terkekeh terlampau senang "Bagaimana? Kepalamu adem?"

Kai menggosokkan punggung tangan di keningnya yang basah. Ia hanya tersenyum sebelum kembali menunduk. Kali ini…

Mencium kening kekasihnya.

.

Kekehan Baekhyun berhenti. Ia terlalu terkejut bahkan untuk memandang Kai.

"Itu balasannya." ucap Kai santai kembali duduk.

Baekhyun terus menunduk mengaduk wadah es krim.

Mungkin karena bentuk bibir yang berbeda… rasanya juga berbeda dengan yang tadi siang sempat mampir di keningnya.

 **.**

 **등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기**

 **.**

Sorenya, berbekal pesan dari Sehun, Chanyeol mendatangi flat nya. Karena dipikir tidak terlalu jauh (dan scooter dibawa Yoora kerja) Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan daripada menaiki sepeda dengan keranjang depan.

Keputusan yang kurang tepat.

Ternyata –walau kelihatan dekat- alamat yang dimaksud lumayan terpencil di belakang perumahan utama. Ditambah tanya sana-sini, butuh hampir 30 menit untuk mencapainya.

"Kupikir kau lupa dengan ini." Sehun menyerahkan DVD yang dijanjikan pada Chanyeol yang duduk lemas di sofa.

" _You wish._ " cibir Chanyeol menyenderkan kepala.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Isotonic ada?"

"Teh basi termasuk isotonic?" tanya Sehun balik tertawa puas. Chanyeol berdecak.

Akhirnya Sehun meletakkan sebotol jus dan sekotak susu di atas meja. Meraih remote tv, ia lesehan di atas karpet.

Chanyeol meraih botol jus lalu meneguknya "Sehun ah, apa maksudmu tadi siang?"

"Apa?" mata Sehun terus focus pada layar datarnya.

"Permintaan anehmu padaku dan Baekhyun."

"Memang ada yang salah?" Sehun menoleh sekilas lalu kembali menghadap layar " _That was just a game_ , Chanyeol ah"

"Kau tidak berpikir itu kelewatan?" Chanyeol menaruh botol jus di atas meja. Ia mulai gerah walau terlihat mulai gerimis di luar jendela.

" _You did the same thing last year_. Kenapa sekarang kesal begitu?" Sehun masih menjawab datar. Datar sekali sambil mengganti channel tv. Cenderung remeh malah.

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis "Kau sengaja."

"Loh? Itu hanya game. Ya terserah kau sih, jika menganggapnya serius." menggedikkan bahu, Sehun tersenyum. Entah karena Running Man sudah mulai atau karena ucapan Chanyeol.

.

.

Berhubung tiba-tiba hujan saat Chanyeol berpamitan pulang, Sehun meminjaminya payung. Udara lumayan dingin karena angin mengaburkan air hujan. Jadi, walaupun memakai jaket dan payung, wajah Chanyeol tetap basah diserbu angin hujan.

Anggap ia kurang awas, tidak sigap saat sebuah mobil melintas dan…

SPLASSH

Air genangan kecoklatan menyerbu sekujur wajah. Chanyeol mendesah. Ingin marah, pada siapa? Mobilnya sudah jauh tak terkejar. Chanyeol seorang yang selalu berpikir positif, mengingat rumahnya sudah dekat, ia jadi agak bersyukur.

Mengelap wajah dengan kaos, siapa sangka kepala Chanyeol akan kembali memutar kejadian tadi siang? Saat bibirnya menempel erat pada kening Baekhyun…

Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya yang masih basah. Ia menengadah memandangi awan-awan bergumpal di atasnya. Rasa yang ditinggalkan di bibir, telus hingga ubun-ubun. Terngiang ucapan Sehun saat menyerahkan payung tadi…

" _Saat kau menghampiri busur pelangi, kau akan tahu bahwa itu hanya ilusi."_

Chanyeol tidak paham. Tapi, entah kenapa ucapan Sehun seperti ditujukan untuknya.

Sampai di depan rumah, Chanyeol membuka pagar kayu dan… matanya membulat melihat sosok kecil sedang berjongkok di teras.

"Baekhyun ah…"

Si kecil mendongak, tersenyum memandang Chanyeol. Walau sebenarnya si Jangkung hapal benar senyum macam apa itu.

 **.**

 **등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기등줄기**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

Teruntuk :

 **Kukuri** : /ngusapin air mata  & ingusmu/ gak papa, aku juga maunya banyak **riririii** : makasih banyak. Gak nyangka Bahasa nyablak begini dibilang bagus **Cussonsbaekby** : santai broh! Jangan kesel sama aku (baca : pacar cahyo) /dicekek/ **banberryCB** : bibir cahyo tebel seksi empuk gimana gitu sih, nagih deh **Nana Fujoshi** : You miss somting dear, kan cahyo bilang 'jika' **ArvitaKim** : susu sapi bikin jerawatan loh dan Baek gembel paling kinclong dong **erry-shi** : makasih eh bisa aja, aku dibilang keren /nyengir maksimal/ **Lala Altonen** : Sakit ya? Aku juga sakit /nenggak Garcia/ **kakjaer** : makasih banget loh ya. Mana yang sakit? Sini ta elus (pake setrikaan) **tiayusnia** : aku juga terhura. Update gak fast tapi ini **raehoo616** : iya aku juga benci friendzone, gak di ff, gak di real, sama aja bikin kesel. **CYBH** : Aku siap kalo harus ngrekomen manga yg asek asek joss **krisL sanyakie ParkHyun47, yousee, septianaditya1997, ayay, vanilla1992, chanzhr, xxcbaekido, byunkkaebb**.

Makasih, tengkyu, gomapda, domo arigatou. Kalian semua luar biasa, sedangkan aku biasa di luar /halah/ sebenernya mau minta maap, udah nganggurin ini ff, apalah daya, ini juga padahal masih hiatus, tapi jiwaku gak tenang.

Sepertinya banyak yang baru ngeh kalo Baek korban rumah ambruk ya? Maap, aku kurang gamblang kasih hints. Maap juga, kalo secara sengaja & nista bikin kalian nangis. Saya berdosa, udah bikin anak orang nangis. Dan ya… memang friendzone is not as fun as timezone /hah/

Jujur, aku gak tau gimana cara baik dan benar, balesin review kalian yang berulang aku baca. Aku berusaha untuk jawab, walo gak memuaskan. Jadi, kalo misal kurang puas, silahkan manfaatkan fasilitas PM untuk muntahin semua unek-unek secara langsung, insya allah saya bales. Ya allah, padahal seneng banget dikasih review…

Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk review, follow, fav dan penantian kalian. Semoga terbayar dengan ini. Walo aku gak yakin sih.


	7. chine

**.**

 **.**

 **FUTSUMEISHI**

 **(** **Chine** **)**

 **Cast : Exo member + other artist**

 **Pair : Chanbaek vs Chanlu vs Kaibaek** **vs Hunhan vs Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골**

 **.**

Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun adalah alat penghilang ingatan. Semacam laser di film Men in Black. Jika agen J dan K menekannya, alat itu akan mengeluarkan cahaya dan orang yang melihat akan kehilangan sebagian ingatan. Baekhyun mirip laser itu.

Saat itu mereka kelas 3 SD, pemakaman ayah-ibu Chanyeol sudah memasuki hari ke tujuh namun Chanyeol belum mau sekolah. Yoora dan semua saudara datang bergantian ke kamarnya, membujuk hingga bosan karena tidak berefek. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, sepulang sekolah ia selalu datang ke rumah Chanyeol, menemani, bercerita tanpa jeda, sampai tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila meski tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun tidak gampang bosan walau terus ditanggapi hening.

"Hei, Chanyeol ah. Jika kau mau, kau bisa memiliki ayahku sebagai gantinya." Ucap Baekhyun setelah cerita ke seribu sekian tidak mendapat reaksi dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menatap jendela kamar, hanya melirik "Kau pikir, aku ingin punya ayah seperti dia?" ucapan menyakitkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tersenyum kecil tanda setuju "Iya sih…" menggaruk tengkuk canggung "…atau kau bisa barengan ibu denganku" ucapnya spontan.

Chanyeol melirik lagi.

"Kau bisa memanggilnya Ibu, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang biasa kau lakukan." Lanjut Baekhyun berapi-api.

Chanyeol tidak bereaksi.

TOK TOK

Boa muncul di pintu kamar Chanyeol "Chanyeol sudah makan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kita makan bersama, yuk."

"Baik..." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun "... Ibu"

Si Sipit tersenyum lebar.

Karena Chanyeol tahu benar seberapa Baekhyun sayang pada ibunya. Jadi, ketika Baekhyun sudah menawarkan untuk 'membagi' ibunya, itu berarti ia sangat sayang juga padanya.

.

.

Malam ini…

Sampai di depan rumah, Chanyeol membuka pagar kayu dan… matanya membulat melihat sosok kecil sedang berjongkok di teras. Sosok itu begitu sibuk menggosokkan telapak tangan pada lengan.

"Baekhyun ah…"

Si kecil mendongak, tersenyum memandang Chanyeol.

Senyum…

Saat ini hujan, keadaan Chanyeol pun sebenarnya tidak begitu baik karena terguyur lumpur. Tapi, ia lebih diberatkan dengan sosok yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Baekhyun bangkit, melemas-lemaskan lutut.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Matanya memandangi sekujur tubuh Baekhyun yang nyaris basah. Sudah berapa lama jongkok di situ? Merasa bersalah, ia lebih memilih untuk menyalahkan angin, pemicu air hujan menyebrang atap, membasahi tubuh kurus Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur, menyentuh baju Chanyeol "Kau basah kuyup."

"Dan kau hampir menggigil." Chanyeol menjawab ketus sambil menoyor kepala si Sipit.

"Aish." Baekhyun cemberut.

Chanyeol beralih, tanpa berjinjit meraih pot bunga yang menggantung "Kenapa tidak masuk saja? Malah berjongkok di sini seperti gelandangan." Racaunya kesal setengah mati harus melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan begini.

Baekhyun mengekor Chanyeol yang beralih ke lubang kunci "Aku hanya…"

Chanyeol menoleh "Hanya apa?" Tidak biasanya Baekhyun menunggu, biasanya langsung nyelonong bahkan masuk ke kamarnya.

Pintu terbuka.

 _Takut mengganggu…_

"Tidak." Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol masuk rumah. Awalnya ingin langsung duduk di atas sofa, tapi Chanyeol memelototi.

"Ganti baju sana." Perintah Chanyeol.

"Kau saja. Kan kau yang basah kuyup."

"Dan kau flu. Ganti baju atau tidak boleh ngungsi ke sini?" ancaman Chanyeol begitu ampuh. Si Sipit melangkah kesal ke tangga, masuk ke kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam di bawah tangga. Memandangi punggung Baekhyun, ada yang memberati pikirannya. Kenapa sekarang sulit? Kenapa sekarang ada jarak? Melepas jaket dan kaos yang basah, Chanyeol berharap bisa melepas juga pikiran-pikiran di otaknya.

"Kau juga ganti baju." Ucap Baekhyun ketika turun tangga, mendapati Chanyeol bertelanjang dada. Tidak nyaman rasanya jika harus ngobrol dengan seseorang yang tidak berpakaian.

Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah ada masalah.

Chanyeol mendongak melihat Baekhyun sudah berganti kaosnya sendiri yang ketinggalan entah kapan "Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Aku berniat memasak sosis—"

"Mau!" sahut Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol berdecak "Memangnya aku menawarimu?" melangkah cepat di tangga, tangannya sempat mengusak kepala Baekhyun "Aku ganti baju dulu. Kau masak nasi."

"Hm." Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya yang diberantaki.

.

.

Seperti biasa, si Sipit bernama Byun Baekhyun selalu bersuara tanpa jeda, bahkan saat makan seperti sekarang. Ia bercerita tentang kejadian bertemu Kyuhyun di café sore tadi, tentang Kai yang terus dipandangi siswi-siswi SMP, tentang hadiah dari Taehyung yang dipasang mengganti gantungan lama pada tas.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak bercerita tentang kenapa ia duduk berjongkok di depan rumah Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol selalu tahu apa yang Baekhyun alami, sebenarnya ia ingin mendengar semua cerita, tanpa pengecualian.

Kenapa senyum? Bukan air mata? Kenapa cerita tentang orang lain? Bukan dirinya sendiri?

TAK

Garpu Baekhyun jatuh di bawah meja makan. Ia menunduk, bahkan berjongkok mencarinya, hanya sebentar kemudian kepalanya menyembul di atas meja.

"Yeol, sosismu kok besar?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berkedip.

Terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol seketika menatap Baekhyun. Potongan sosis tersangkut di kerongkongan. "Uhuk uhuk uhuk." Ia tersedak, batuk-batuk dengan wajah merah hampir menyamai bumbu sosis di piring.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Minum minum." Baekhyun panic, memberikan segelas air putih pada si Jangkung.

Gelagapan, Chanyeol kalap minum hingga tumpah-tumpah membasahi dagu. Ia menunjuk Baekhyun dengan kesal kemudian "Kau…"

"Yah, kau kenapa? Salahku apa?" Baekhyun protes.

"Barusan kau melihat apa di bawah meja? Sempat mengintip isi celanaku?" tuduh Chanyeol keras.

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit "Hah? Bicara apa kau?" diacungkannya garpu ke hadapan Chanyeol "Garpu, Yeol. Aku ambil garpu."

"Nah, kau bicara _sosis_ itu tadi?" Chanyeol mendesak tidak percaya.

Kening Baekhyun makin berlipat sebelum kemudian tertawa keras hingga kedua kaki terangkat ke kursi. Suaranya menggema di seluruh rumah.

"Kau gila ya? Malah tertawa." Ucap Chanyeol kesal. Suaranya teredam tawa Baekhyun.

"Kau yang gila. Mesum sekali otakmu" Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng, mengusap pinggiran mata kemudian karena terasa basah "Sosis Yeol, SO-SIS" tunjuknya pada piring Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berkedip berkali-kali memandangi piringnya, _bratwurst_ terakhir di kulkas tadi. Ah, maksudnya sosis ini, bukan sosis yang lain. Sosis jerman di piring Chanyeol memang lebih besar daripada sosis biasa di piring Baekhyun. Sungguh, saat itu Chanyeol merasa IQ nya setara ayam.

"Mandi sana! Keramas jika perlu, supaya otakmu bersih." Baekhyun masih terus tertawa, dengan jari lentik mengusap mata.

Chanyeol melihatnya, tawa dan air mata Baekhyun yang beredar bersamaan. Bagi mereka –orang yang hampir seumur hidup bersama- tidak sulit membedakan tawa ceria dan tawa getir.

Dan yang sekarang sedang tersaji di hadapannya adalah tawa getir yang dipaksakan ceria. Chanyeol tidak suka melihatnya.

"Jangan memaksakan tawa, kau terlihat sinting." Chanyeol bangkit, menaruh piring di atas wastafel.

Baekhyun berhenti tertawa "Aku tidak—"

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka bertanya, Baek." Chanyeol beranjak ke tangga kemudian "Jika sudah selesai, matikan lampu dapurnya."

Tawa yang menggema tadi digantikan hening dalam sekejap.

.

.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Chanyeol yang sedang membaca manga pada laptop, menoleh ke pintu. Baekhyun masuk saja tanpa permisi langsung tiduran di atas ranjang.

"Lampu sudah dimatikan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hm."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Dalam segala situasi yang dilewati bersama Baekhyun, ia paling benci jika ini terjadi. Saat si Sipit menangis diam-diam dan ia tidak bisa bertanya. Chanyeol tahu benar, sulit bagi seseorang mengatakan hal yang paling dibenci tapi tidak bisa dihindari.

Merenung, Chanyeol tidak sadar sikutnya menyenggol kalkulator di atas meja. Untung saja tangannya masih cekatan untuk menangkapnya hingga tidak membentur lantai. Saat akan membenahi kembali posisi, ada yang menarik matanya. Noda merah di depan lemari pakaian.

Darah?

"Yeol…" tegur Baekhyun.

"Hm?" Chanyeol kembali ke posisi semula.

"Apa pepatah 'orang yang kita cintai, akan memberi luka terdalam' menurutmu benar?"

Mengabaikan layar laptop, Chanyeol memandangi tubuh Baekhyun yang membelakanginya "Aku baru dengar yang begitu. Ada apa?"

"Ibuku…" hela napas "…tadi aku melihatnya ditampar"

Hening.

Chanyeol tidak bisa bereaksi. Ia tahu, betapa kacaunya keadaan rumah sebelah, namun tidak pernah terpikir bahwa ternyata seringsek itu.

"Yeol, tadi aku membereskan 3 piring yang dipecahkan di ruang makan." Lanjut Baekhyun bergerak dengan suara mulai bergetar.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang naik turun. Bocah itu terisak, kesulitan menarik napas sambil berusaha bicara tenang. Seberapa pun Chanyeol tahu apa yang terjadi pada rumah sebelah, mendengarnya dari bibir Baekhyun ternyata lebih mengesalkan baginya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan bertanya. Ia tidak ingin memaksa karena tahu sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk bicara tentang ini.

"Kau tahu Yeol? Aku dimarahi ibu karena melawan orang itu. Aku juga dimarahi saat memintanya menggugat cerai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan ibuku, ia bekerja di kementrian hukum, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa melindungi diri."

Chanyeol tahu benar, Baekhyun tidak suka pamer air mata.

Kaki panjang Chanyeol melangkah, naik ke ranjang. Ia berbaring miring di belakang Baekhyun, memeluk lengannya "Kita memang tidak bisa tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan."

"Tapi…"

"Tidur Baek. Sudah malam." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun, berharap melunturkan segala risaunya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Chanyeol pikir ia tidur begitu cepat, namun nyatanya jemari lentik terulur padanya.

"Aku mau bantal guling." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdecak, walau kemudian menyerahkan bantal guling yang dari tadi dipeluk kakinya. Ia memang tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun di saat seperti ini. Ketika kaki Baekhyun memeluk guling itu, baru terungkap siapa pemilik darah di depan lemari. Pinggir telapak kaki kiri Baekhyun tergores dan masih berlapis darah kering.

.

 **등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골**

 **.**

Diam di atas ranjang, Baekhyun hanya meregangkan tangan menggapai cahaya matahari di sela jari lentiknya. Sinar matahari yang lewat dari jendela kamar. Kamar Chanyeol. Entah sudah berapa ribu kali ia mengungsi, tidur di sini.

Duduk mengusak-usak rambut, Baekhyun menguap lebar sebelum mata sipitnya menangkap ada yang janggal pada kaki kirinya. Sebuah plester panjang nyaris sewarna kulit, menempel di sana. Mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, ia bersender pada dinding sambil mengelus sisi ranjang di sebelah. Sentuhan tangan titan itu selalu bisa mengibaskan segala resah batin Baekhyun.

.

.

"Matamu menyeramkan." Komentar Yoora saat pertama melihat Baekhyun memasuki dapur.

Baekhyun langsung kembali ke ruang tengah, mengamati matanya dan memang benar, bengkak hampir legam. Menyesal rasanya semalam menangis sampai tertidur.

"Pakai saja _eye liner_ , seperti waktu itu." Chanyeol yang baru kembali membeli susu, mengusak kepala Baekhyun sambil berlalu ke dapur.

Baekhyun berdecak, merapikan rambut yang padahal masih berantakan sejak bangun tidur tadi, "Mana bisa aku pakai itu? Noona yang memakaikannya padaku." Menyusul Chanyeol ke meja makan.

"Nanti, saat kau akan pergi kencan, akan kupakaikan lagi." Yoora menaruh sepiring nasi goreng di depan Baekhyun "Yeol, ambil kan susu untuk Baekhyun."

Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di depan kulkas, berdecak kesal "Lain kali, kita pungut bayaran untuk gelandangan yang menginap di sini." Racaunya menaruh gelas kosong di depan Baekhyun, menuangi susu coklat, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong tagihannya dikirim ke rumah sebelah, ya." Jawab Baekhyun santai saja meneguk susu.

PLAK

"UHUK! UHUK!" Baekhyun tersedak karena tangan Chanyeol menabok belakang kepalanya. "Yah!" teriaknya murka.

Chanyeol malah tertawa puas melihat susu melapisi hidung hingga dagu Baekhyun. Si Sipit makin kesal, ditendangnya bokong Chanyeol.

BUGH

Chanyeol terlempar dari kursi.

"Yah!" protes Chanyeol tidak ditanggapi. Gantian, ia menarik kaki Baekhyun

BUGH

Baekhyun ikut jatuh di samping kaki meja. Saling tabok, cubit, tendang. Mereka bergulingan, kaki dan tangan saling mengunci setelahnya. Sungguh ricuh sekali pagi ini.

Yoora menghela napas keras "Jika kalian tidak diam dan mulai makan, akan kuberikan sarapan kalian pada Jojo."

Ancaman Yoora memang tidak pernah mandul pada kedua bocah ini. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung bangkit, kembali duduk di kursi. Berubah alim, mereka meraih sendok, menyantap sarapan tanpa suara. Nasi goreng Yoora yang ditambah potongan sosis dan parutan keju terlalu berharga untuk diberikan pada anjing tetangga.

Yoora memandang heran mereka berdua. Bertanya keras dalam batin, jika mereka bertengkar heboh begini, lalu siapa yang semalam tidur begitu damai berpelukan?

Baru saja hening berlangsung sesaat, ponsel Chanyeol di atas kulkas menyuarakan Everything's Magic milik Angels & Airwaves, nada panggilan. Chanyeol beranjak, meraih ponselnya yang menampilkan nama Kai pada layar.

"Yo, Kai."

" _Yeol, kau tahu Baekhyun di mana?"_

"Ada di sini, sedang numpang sarapan." Jawab Chanyeol cuek.

Baekhyun berdesis sinis.

" _Aku menghubunginya tidak diangkat."_

"Ponselmu mana Baek?" Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun.

"Di rumah." Jawab Baekhyun santai menyuap sosis dari piring Chanyeol.

"Ponselnya ketinggalan." Ucap Chanyeol menggeser piringnya menjauh dari Baekhyun.

" _Bisa aku bicara dengannya?"_

Chanyeol langsung memberikan ponsel pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, Jongin ah?" ucap Baekhyun begitu menerima ponsel Chanyeol.

" _Ya ampun. Sulit sekali menghubungimu, firasatku tidak enak sejak semalam."_

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tidak enak apanya?" padahal, otak berpikir kemungkinan bahwa pacarnya punya indera keenam.

" _Aku juga tidak tahu."_ Jawab Jongin ikut tertawa _"Kau tidak ada acara kan, siang ini?"_

"Sebenarnya ada, One Piece episode terbaru belum kutonton. Tapi, jika anda punya tawaran lebih bagus, akan saya pikirkan baik-baik."

" _Kita ke street art? Temani aku menonton sepupuku."_

Berniat menuang air putih, Yoora mendapati raut Chanyeol begitu berbeda. Wajah adiknya itu tidak bisa dimengerti. Tersenyum, tapi matanya sayu seperti ada yang…

"Ya sudah. Kutonton nanti malam saja episode itu. Jemput aku jam 11 ya."

" _Okay."_

Baekhyun menyerahkan ponsel pada Chanyeol. Tidak disangka, Chanyeol mematikan begitu saja panggilan Jongin, tanpa mengucap sekedar salam. Suasana menjadi canggung karenanya.

"Siapa yang akan cuci piring?" tanya Yoora.

"Baekhyun tentu saja. Aku sudah beli susu tadi." Putus Chanyeol cepat.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa daya diri ini yang hanya seorang gelandangan numpang makan." Baekhyun terisak, mengusap air mata imaginer. Tragis.

.

 **등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골**

 **.**

Salahkan saja Chanyeol, tidak mau membantu Baekhyun mencuci piring hingga si Kecil itu belum siap bahkan pada pukul 10.45. Jongin sebentar lagi datang menjemput, tapi Baekhyun belum mandi dengan penampilan awut-awutan mengelap piring.

Chanyeol datang menghampiri. Baekhyun sudah berpikir positif bahwa mungkin Dobi akan membantunya hanya untuk mengelap_

DEG

Jantung Baekhyun serasa macet saat Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapai lemari atas. Aroma tubuhnya, hembus napasnya…

Sejak kapan menjadi sejenis ekstasi begini?

Sialnya, karena berjinjit meraih susunan paling atas, dada bidang Chanyeol sempat mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

Efeknya mengejutkan.

Piring di tangan Baekhyun merosot hampir menubruk lantai. Jika saja ia tidak cukup cekatan, pasti sudah terbelah-belah atau lebih parah, menimpa kakinya. Dan…

Karena reflex menunduk menangkap piring, bokong Baekhyun menempel pada selangkangan Chanyeol.

Situasi mendadak cekam.

Keduanya diam, saling menanti reaksi untuk beberapa detik. Terlalu canggung bagi sepasang remaja gila tanpa batas seperti mereka.

Baekhyun menelan ludah keras. Baru saja akan menghindar, Chanyeol lebih dulu mundur.

"Dasar noona, cemilan saja ditaruh tinggi-tinggi begitu." Racau Chanyeol melangkah pergi dengan sebungkus keripik di tangan.

Baekhyun terengah seperti baru saja menyelam tanpa tabung oksigen.

.

.

Jongin sadar, karena tidak bisa menahan diri, ia dan Baekhyun resmi pacaran terlalu cepat. Terhitung hanya sekitar sebulan proses pendekatan hingga akhirnya jadian 2 minggu lalu. Hal yang diketahui mengenai Baekhyun? Hampir selalu mengandalkan Chanyeol sebagai sumber, karena tidak tahu kenapa, Baekhyun jarang membicarakan dirinya sendiri.

Banyak hal yang membuat Jongin terkejut tentang Baekhyun. Tentang pola pikirnya yang kadang tidak umum, tentang cerita plot bermacam anime yang tidak teraduk awut dan tentang seberapa dekat sebenarnya dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Keterkejutan itu juga terjadi pagi ini. Ketika Jongin hanya bertanya keberadaan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, si Jangkung mengatakan kekasihnya ada di sana. Ketika Jongin menjemput Baekhyun ke rumah, si Kecil itu malah keluar dari rumah Chanyeol dengan baju lusuh khas orang bangun tidur. Dan satu lagi, ketika Jongin memandang wajah Baekhyun, diketahui matanya bengkak hampir hitam.

"Kau menginap di rumah Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin begitu Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping pagar "Semalam ada masalah di rumahnya. Kasihan dia." Bohongnya, Chanyeol yang mendengar ini, tidak bereaksi.

"Matamu kenapa? Habis menangis?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Tidak menjawab, ia lebih memilih menuntun Jongin "Masuk yuk. Tunggu aku mandi dulu ya."

.

.

Ponsel Chanyeol di atas meja bergetar-getar ketika ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Panggilan dari kekasihnya.

"Ya, Lu?"

" _Aku sudah siap Yeol. Bukannya kau akan menjemputku?"_

Chanyeol seketika menepuk kening, baru ingat janjinya dengan Luhan hari ini.

" _Kau lupa?"_ Luhan memastikan.

Iya, lupa…

"Aku sedang siap-siap. Baru menyiapkan motor juga." Mata Chanyeol melirik jam dinding "Tunggu 15 menit lagi aku sampai di depan pagarmu"

Sungguh, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak teringat janji dengan Luhan hari ini.

.

 **등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골**

 **.**

Jongin tahu benar upah untuk kekasihnya setelah menemani jalan-jalan. Satu cup menu es krim baru dengan topping coklat bertabur marsmallow, misal. Awal musim dingin dan hidung yang mulai berair tidak menggerus candu Baekhyun pada makanan itu.

Melirik Baekhyun berjalan dengan es krim meleleh di jari lentiknya, Jongin mendesah merasa diabaikan. Namun apa daya, ia hanya bisa merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun supaya tidak terus ditubruk orang. Mereka beriringan di sekitar Hongdae menuju salah satu sudut panggung kecil, menunggu giliran Taemin.

Berdiri di depan panggung, awalnya tidak banyak orang di sana. Namun, begitu seseorang yang Jongin sebut sebagai 'Taemin' naik, semua orang langsung berjejal di sekeliling Jongin dan Baekhyun. Bukan hanya berkerumun, tapi mulai mendorong tidak sabar.

"Auh auh ah." Keluh Baekhyun. Bagian kakinya yang tertutup plester terinjak orang.

"Kau kenapa, B?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menggigit bibir. Miris menahan nyeri, kaki kirinya berjinjit.

Jongin menatap prihatin, kemudian menunduk mengecek kaki Baekhyun. Membuat kekasihnya itu oleng.

"Eh, Jongin ah. Jangan, aduh." Baekhyun ingin menghindar saat Jongin melepas sepatunya. Bukan hanya karena takut es krim di tangannya mengotori punggung baju Jongin, tapi juga karena tidak suka dengan tatapan orang di sekeliling mereka.

Seorang Kai menunduk, memeriksa kaki orang lain. _Such a moment._ Beberapa dari penonton adegan ini mulai mengabadikan dengan kamera ponsel.

Jongin mendongak setelah memakaikan lagi sepatu kekasihnya "Kakimu kenapa?"

"Eum… menginjak beling." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Tahu bahwa setidaknya luka Baekhyun tidak parah, Jongin kembali berdiri "Di rumah Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Di rumahku."

"Ini sudah disterilkan?"

Baekhyun menerawang, berpikir, mengingat-ingat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada kakinya "Entahlah." Bagaimana bisa ingat, jika Chanyeol melakukannya saat Baekhyun tidur?

"Memangnya bagaimana kau memasangkan plester ini?"

"Chanyeol yang melakukannya."

 _Oh…_

Rasanya Jongin ingin menanyakan banyak hal, tapi ia sadar tidak sepantasnya mempertanyakan hal yang sudah berlalu. Toh, mereka memang teman dari kecil, pikirnya menenangkan otak.

Melihat arah panggung, sekilas Baekhyun menangkap sosok teman sekelasnya, Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melambaikan tangan, hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kyungsoo.

"Selesai dari sini, kita ke klinik ya. Siapa tahu ada masalah." Ucap Jongin tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Siapa yang bisa membantah, jika sudah dirangkul begitu erat? Lagipula, suara keyboard yang dihasilkan oleh jemari Taemin sudah terdengar.

Mengatakan bahwa yang akan tampil adalah sepupu, Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa Taemin benar-benar mirip dengan Jongin. Kecuali bagian suara yang jelas milik Taemin lebih bagus. Bukan bermaksud menghina, tapi kenyataan tidak terbantahkan.

Lagu Play Me yang dinyanyikan Taemin berakhir. Ia turun meninggalkan panggung. Tidak lama, naiklah sepasang pria yang kompak mengenakan kemeja denim di balik jaket…

Park Chanyeol dan Xi Luhan.

Sendok es krim urung mencapai bibir Baekhyun. Ia tercengang melihat tetangganya membawa gitar naik ke atas panggung. Bersama Luhan, kekasihnya.

"Selamat sore semuanya." Ucap Luhan melalui mic.

"Sore!" jawab semua penonton.

"Di sore yang lumayan berangin ini, akan kubantu kalian menghangatkan diri dengan sebuah lagu. Kali ini aku tidak sendiri." Luhan melirik Chanyeol, menyentuh bahunya "Aku dengan Park Chanyeol, kekasihku."

 _Kekasih…_

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal semuanya." Ucap Chanyeol melalui mic yang disodorkan Luhan.

"Okay, langsung saja. Magic by Coldplay."

 _I call it magic, I call it true. Call it magic, when I'm with u. And I just got broken, broken into two. Still I call it magic when I'm next to you._

Mereka memang serasi, hal itu terngiang di telinga Baekhyun. Luhan yang begitu mempesona dan Chanyeol yang sore itu terlihat sangat tampan, memang serasi. Baekhyun tersenyum, miris. Entah kenapa luka di kaki serasa tercetak di sekujur tubuhnya.

Jongin memeluk bahu Baekhyun dari belakang "Es krimmu kenapa dianggurkan?"

"Ah, lupa." Baekhyun menyendok es krim, mengarahkan pada bibir sebelum tangan Jongin menangkap, mengarahkan pada bibirnya sendiri.

"Sudah mencair rupanya." Ucap Jongin memepetkan tubuh dengan punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali menatap panggung. Tidak disangka Chanyeol sedang melihat ke arahnya.

.

.

Selesai giliran Chanyeol dan Luhan, Jongin memilih untuk mengajak Baekhyun beranjak. Ia khawatir kaki Baekhyun makin parah jika diajak berdiri lebih lama.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Jongin yang menggandengnya. Berjalan mendahului menuju tempat sampah untuk membuang cup es krim yang sudah kosong, ia berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo yang berjalan sendirian.

"Kyungsoo ya!" teriaknya menghampiri.

Si Mata belo menoleh, "Oh, Baek."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Sendirian."

"Aku dengan Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun padahal tidak ditanya. Ia menunjuk Jongin yang berjalan menyusulnya "Kuperkenalkan kau dengan—"

"Aku sudah kenal kok." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kita sekelas waktu SMP." Jongin mengangguk, memasukkan telapak tangan ke dalam saku jaket "Kau tidak nyanyi juga? Suaramu kan bagus."

"Tidak. Aku hanya nonton." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis "Kalau begitu, aku duluan." Ia mengeratkan ransel sebelum menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Jongin kembali merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Mereka menghampiri motor milik Jongin yang ada di barisan belakang parkiran. Ada benda asing terpasang pada setang motor hitam itu.

"Tadi waktu kita pergi, ini belum ada kan?" Baekhyun mengambil benda itu, sebuah tabung berwarna hitam.

"Iya, aku tidak tahu sama sekali."

"Jongin ah, sebaiknya kita lapor polisi. Jangan-jangan bom." Baekhyun menarik jaket Jongin, panic.

Jongin terbahak "Mana ada bom yang enteng begini?" ia menggoyangkan tabung itu, hanya ada suara ringan. Terlalu enteng, tanpa suara mencurigakan semacam detak jam. Tidak mungkin bom.

Baekhyun penasaran. Dibukanya tabung berwarna hitam seukuran kaleng keripik kentang itu. Isinya selembar kertas bergulung. Ketika dibuka, "Jongin ah, ini…"

Jongin tidak bisa berkomentar. Yang dilihat sekarang adalah selembar sketsa dirinya sedang tersenyum. Bukan sekedar foto, bisa diambil sekali jadi, tapi sketsa indah dan artistic ini jelas butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Wuah, bagusnya. Aku juga ingin mendapat hadiah seperti ini." Komentar Baekhyun tercengang memandangi sketsa kekasihnya.

"Ambil saja jika kau mau."

Baekhyun melirik "Maksudku, gambarku sendiri, bukan gambarmu. Pasti dia sangat mengidolakanmu."

Jongin menatap kekasihnya, meneliti emosi yang tercetak di sana. Sama sekali bukan yang diharapkan "B, kau tidak cemburu?"

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut "Cemburu? Tentu saja. Tapi kan aku tidak punya fans." Sama sekali tidak paham 'cemburu' yang Jongin maksud.

"Maksudku bukan—"

"Baekhyun ah!"

Ucapan Jongin terpotong oleh suara Luhan yang menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia bergandengan dengan Chanyeol.

"Hai, Hyung. Kalian sudah mau pulang?" Baekhyun memasukkan sketsa Jongin kembali ke dalam tabung.

"Kita mau beli minum. Bagaimana penampilan kami tadi?"

"Kau? Bagus, tentu saja" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol "Kecuali gitaris yang mengiringimu tadi_ Aw! Aw! Yah Chanyeol lepas!" ucapannya terpotong karena cubitan pada pipi. Oleh siapa? Chanyeol. Siapa lagi memangnya.

Chanyeol tidak menggubris. Terus saja ia menarik pipi Baekhyun, walau berkali kena balas tabokan.

"Yeol, kaki Baekhyun sedang tidak beres." Jongin melerai mereka.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin kesal. Bukan hanya karena kesenangannya diusik, tapi ia merasa lebih tahu apa yang terjadi pada kaki Baekhyun. Ia sendiri yang mengobatinya semalam.

"Kaki Baekhyun kenapa memangnya?" tanya Luhan, setelah menyadari raut wajah kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Dia menginjak beling, semalam. Aku takut karena tidak diobati dengan benar, bisa makin parah." Jongin mengoreksi.

"Semalam sudah dibersihkan kok." Chanyeol menyahut.

"Tapi siapa tahu lukanya dalam? Jadi memang harus dibawa ke klinik." Balas Jongin.

"Kalau lukanya dalam, mana mungkin bisa berjalan?" suara Chanyeol.

Luhan tidak suka mendengar perdebatan ini. Perdebatan yang seolah menyiratkan siapa yang tahu-tidak tahu dan berhak-tidak berhak.

Baekhyun menghela napas keras " _Both of you, please. I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself._ "

" _But you are my baby_ , _B_." Jongin merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Haha, aku tersanjung." Baekhyun tertawa garing melepas rangkulan Jongin, sebelum memakai helm "Ayo cepat kita ke klinik. Supaya masalah cepat selesai."

Jongin menuruti ucapan kekasihnya. Ia menaiki motor lalu menstaternya.

Baekhyun naik di boncengan "Dah Luhan hyung! Baibai Dobi!" serunya melambaikan tangan.

Chanyeol berdecak memandang motor itu keluar area parkir.

Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak suka situasi ini.

 **.**

 **등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골등골**

 **.**

"Memang lukanya lumayan panjang, tapi tidak dalam." Plester terakhir direkatkan pada kaki Baekhyun.

"Tuh, dengar." Racau Baekhyun pada Jongin yang duduk di depan meja dokter.

"Setidaknya, lukamu diobati dengan baik dan benar." Bela Jongin.

Mereka sekarang ada di ruang periksa sebuah klinik terdekat. Luka Baekhyun baru saja disterilkan lalu ditutup dengan perban berlapis. Ia jadi bingung, bagaimana harus memakai sepatu nanti. Tahu begitu, sebaiknya ditolak saja ajakan masuk klinik ini.

"Sudah selesai, kalian boleh menunggu obat di luar." Ucap dokter muda dengan name tag 'Kim Kibum' terpajang di jas putihnya.

"Terima kasih, Dok." Baekhyun turun dari brankar, menunduk lalu keluar ruangan.

Jongin berniat memapah, tapi ditepis begitu saja. Si Sipit itu kesal karena harus menenteng sebelah sepatu.

"Aku bisa jalan, ya." Baekhyun menuju salah satu bangku.

Agak sedikit menyesal, Jongin membawakan sebelah sepatu Baekhyun lalu duduk di sebelahnya "Baek… Kau kesal padaku?"

Baekhyun menghela napas "Tidak, aku tidak kesal padamu, tapi pada dokter itu." Dipandanginya kaki yang terlihat sebesar pasien pengidap kaki gajah "Apa harus setebal ini?"

"Supaya kau cepat sembuh." Jawab Jongin.

Mata Baekhyun melirik jengah "Aku bukan anak TK, mana bisa diimingi dengan ucapan begitu."

Jongin tersenyum lembut, berniat menenangkan hati kekasihnya "Aku yang akan mengantar-jemputmu ke sekolah."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Antar-jemput sekolah? Itu berarti… tidak berangkat bersama Chanyeol?

"Baek?" tegur Jongin mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh "Tidak usah. Aku akan berangkat bersama…ayahku." Bohong. Ayahnya mana pernah peduli.

Tidak ada lagi debat dari Jongin. Ia masih terus mengelus kepala Baekhyun "B, boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa? Asalkan bukan sepatu sebelahku itu. Akan kupakai saat perbanku dilepas nanti." Komentar Baekhyun asal.

Jongin tertawa "Bukan itu maksudku." Tangan mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang menutup kening "Jika ada masalah, ceritakan padaku."

Baekhyun mengerjap sekali "Sudah kuceritakan kan? Kakiku kena beling, kau tidak perca—"

"Bukan hanya kaki, tapi semuanya." Tangan Jongin berpindah menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun "Kenapa matamu bengkak pagi tadi, misal?"

Baekhyun membuka mulut, namun tidak ada suara keluar "A…ku…" Ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan.

Haruskah menceritakan semua pada Jongin? Semua? Mulai dari mana? Memang apa pengaruhnya? Akankah ada perubahan?

"Pasien Byun Baekhyun."

Panggilan dari petugas obat mengacaukan suasana. Baekhyun bangkit, berniat menuju counter obat, tapi Jongin mencegahnya.

"Biar aku yang ambil." Ucap Jongin. Ia sadar, mungkin tidak seharusnya bertanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih tak terperi bagi semua pembaca. Terutama yang pencet fav, follow, apalagi review. I love you so much much much much. Ngalahin cintanya Bastian ke Bintang pokoknya.

Aku minta ijin. Berhubung sibuk (gak tipu-tipu) aku gak bisa pastiin kapan ff ini lanjut. Semoga bisa dimengerti.

Btw, ada hints couple lain itu… cuit cuit!


	8. Boundary

**.**

 **.**

 **FUTSUMEISHI**

 **(** **Boundary** **)**

 **Cast : Exo member + other artist**

 **Pair : Chanbaek vs Chanlu vs Kaibaek vs Hunhan vs Kaisoo**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선**

 **.**

 **Dua tahun lalu…**

"Bu Guru! Chanyeol sakit!" suara Baekhyun seperti bel sekolah yang otomatis menghentikan kegiatan belajar-mengajar walau kenyataanya ini baru jam 10 pagi.

Gain, wanita muda bertubuh mungil itu menaruh kapur di atas meja. Masih memegang buku Sejarah, ia menghampiri bangku Chanyeol. Si Jangkung itu telungkup di antara dua lengannya di atas meja "Chanyeol sakit?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Chanyeol sakit Bu, sentuh saja badannya." Jawaban dari Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di belakang Chanyeol.

Gain menyentuh pelipis Chanyeol, benar terasa panas. Ia menunduk, memperhatikan wajah yang terpejam itu, merah padam karena demam "Kita ke ruang kesehatan ya?"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh pelan, menyender pada bangku "Boleh saya di sini saja, Bu?" suaranya terdengar serak.

Gain menggeleng "Istirahat di ruang kesehatan saja. Biar diantar—"

"Saya Bu!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan dengan sukarela. Dia suka dan rela karena dari tadi sudah suntuk di kelas. Anggap saja rehat, bisa jalan-jalan walau sekedar menyusur lorong sekolah.

"Biar diantar Baekhyun." Putus Gain, sekali lagi menyentuh kening Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bangkit dari bangku, berdiri di samping Chanyeol "Ayo, Yeol." Ia menuntun tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dari bangku pelan dengan kepala terus tertunduk karena terasa semakin berat. Langkahnya begitu lemas, membuat seisi kelas khawatir. Dan benar saja, lututnya menubruk meja, hampir membuatnya ambruk. Baekhyun buru-buru menangkapnya, walau nyaris jatuh bareng di belakang kelas.

"Kupapah ya." Baekhyun menempatkan lengan Chanyeol di bahunya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Baekhyun ah, butuh bantuan?" Sungjae—teman sebangku Baekhyun—bertanya khawatir. Khawatir akan ada adegan 2 manusia tersungkur di lorong. Khawatir jika Baekhyun yang tertindih. Khawatir jika nanti malah si Sipit itu patah tulang.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar "Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri kok." Kembali melanjutkan langkah ke ruang kesehatan.

Iya, walaupun Baekhyun bisa memapah Chanyeol sendiri, tapi kenapa terlihat tidak benar ya? Lebih mirip Baekhyun sedang menyeret Chanyeol yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Ditambah, jarak dari kelas ke ruang kesehatan lumayan jauh, melewati 2 lorong.

"Permisi, bisa tolong periksa temanku? Ia sakit." Baekhyun kesulitan menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan. Sepi. Ia mengedarkan pandang, mencari petugas jaga, tapi sama sekali tidak ada orang.

"Baekhyun ah, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Keluh Chanyeol. Tersangkut di pintu yang baru terbuka setengah itu menyebalkan ternyata.

"Tidak, aku akan membaringkanmu." Baekhyun menolak. Ia melangkah, memapah lagi tubuh Chanyeol namun terasa makin berat. Tangannya memegang lengan Chanyeol erat dan…

DAK

"Yah! Byun Baekhyun bodoh! Jika ingin membunuhku, jangan saat lemas begini!" bentak Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya yang membentur pintu keras. Efeknya lumayan membangunkan sekujur syaraf.

Baekhyun meringis "Maaf Yeol, maaf maaf maaf. Sungguh tidak sengaja." Ia ikut mengelus kening Chanyeol.

Terlanjur sewot, Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun lalu berjalan masuk mendahului untuk berbaring di atas brankar.

"Yeol, maaf…" Baekhyun masih berdiri di pintu.

Chanyeol melirik, tetangganya itu menunduk dengan tangan masih bertumpu pada pintu. Jelas serius merasa bersalah "Kembali ke kelas sana."

"Eh? Kan aku sudah minta maaf, Yeol." Baekhyun menghampiri tanpa ijin, ia berdiri di samping brankar, berniat menyentuh kening Chanyeol "Tidak benjol kan?"

"Kalau aku gegar otak, bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Yang benar saja, otakmu kan di dengkul—" Baekhyun terkesiap dengan ucapannya sendiri saat melihat Chanyeol melirik tajam padanya. Ups.

"Jika niatmu ke sini hanya untuk membolos, lakukan dengan benar."

"Iya. Aku yang akan tanggung jawab." Baekhyun berbalik, menuju kotak obat dan peralatan. Ia menemukan thermometer dan paracetamol. Awalnya, ia juga ingin mengambil jarum suntik, namun urung karena sepertinya luka terbentur pintu tidak butuh suntikan, apapun itu.

Menghampiri Chanyeol, ia menyuruhnya mengulum thermometer namun ditolak dengan alasan "Pasti sudah banyak yang mengulumnya."

Baekhyun menghela napas, mengucap 'Sabar, sabar' dalam hati. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan Chanyeol, menghimpit termometer di sana.

Urusan ketiak sudah selesai, Baekhyun berlari ke kantin. Meminta es batu untuk mengompres dan membeli air mineral untuk minum obat. Bahkan, dalam ujian praktek kesehatan jasmani, ia tidak ingat pernah berlari secepat ini.

"Ke mana saja?" tanya Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun kembali.

"Ambil air untuk mengompresmu."

"Kupikir kau kabur." Chanyeol menyerahkan thermometer dari ketiaknya "Sudah, jangan ke mana-mana lagi." Ucapnya kesal.

"Kupikir kau tadi ingin ditinggal." Baekhyun memberikan obat dan air mineral pada Chanyeol.

"Kupikir kau ingin bolos." Balas Chanyeol menerima pemberian Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Bolos hanya alasannya untuk bisa merawat Chanyeol. Temannya ini tidak ditemani siapapun di rumah karena Yoora sedang penelitian, makanya memaksa masuk sekolah hari ini.

.

.

 **Pagi ini…**

Baekhyun keluar dari pagar rumah, tertatih dengan sebelah sandal diseret.

"Lama sekali kau, hampir saja kutinggal." Chanyeol mulai melangkah.

"Oh ya. Terima kasih. Tinggal saja, biar aku bolos sekalian." Baekhyun menjejeri Chanyeol. Mendongak kemudian karena si Jangkung mengulurkan lengan untuk pegangan. Tersenyum lebar, Baekhyun menyusupkan lengannya.

TING

Suara notifikasi dari ponsel Chanyeol. Ia merogohnya, mengetahui bahwa akun instagramnya baru saja ditag foto.

Baekhyun jadi ingat ponselnya. Tangan kiri merogoh ke saku celana sementara tangan kanan tetap berpegangan pada lengan Chanyeol. Melihat layar ponsel, rahang Baekhyun sulit mengatup. Puluhan—bukan, tapi seratusan—notifikasi masuk di akunnya.

Apa ini? Membuka salah satunya, Baekhyun tahu baru saja ditag pada sebuah foto Kai yang sedang berlutut di depannya, memeriksa kakinya.

"Ya ampuuun." Keluh Baekhyun tidak habis pikir. Ia… malu? Tidak enak hati? Tidak terbiasa? Harus disebut apa memangnya jika foto tentangnya seperti ini dilihat orang sejagad? Dengan ratusan komentar yang terus menyebutkan akunnya.

Mengabaikan foto itu, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk melihat foto dari teman-temannya. Dan… foto Luhan membuatnya terpaku.

"Instagramku bisa meledak sejam lagi." Chanyeol sepertinya mengalami hal yang sama. Ia melirik Baekhyun "Kau mengalaminya juga?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis "Barusan aku _uninstall_ Instagramku." Memasukkan lagi ponselnya ke saku.

 **.**

 **경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선**

 **.**

Sekolah sedang dibuat heboh. Bukan, bukan masalah ribet seperti kenaikan SPP atau ujian semester. Mereka tidak begitu mempermasalahkan dua urusan itu, kecuali jika beritanya kenaikan harga milkshake di kantin. Tapi bukan itu juga yang membuat mereka bingung.

Sangmun high school, sekolah unggulan itu dihebohkan dengan hal—yang menurut guru—tidak penting. Foto Instagram. Mereka mewajibkan diri memilih salah satu dari 2 foto yang kemarin dipost. Satu, foto di akun Instagram Luhan, berisi dirinya yang dicium Chanyeol di kening dengan hastag ' _Happy 2 monts anniv_ '. Satu lagi, beberapa foto di akun Instagram entah siapa, memajang adegan Jongin sedang menunduk memeriksa kaki Baekhyun.

Berkali-kali terdengar teriakan ' _So sweeet_ ' dari bibir murid perempuan yang disinyalir memproklamirkan diri sebagai fujoshi. Tidak kalah sering dengan desah napas 'Yaaah' dari yang lainnya yang dipastikan patah hati.

"Kau pilih mana?" tanya Jongdae pada Tao.

Tao menghentikan kunyahan "Aku belum lihat foto Kai."

Jongdae, yang sama sekali tidak bercita-cita sebagai reporter _entertainment_ , malah terlihat mengkhianati diri. Jarinya cekatan sekali menunjukkan foto Kai di layar ponsel pintarnya.

"Aku pilih Chanyeol-Luhan." Jawab Tao mantap "Kau?"

"Aku pilih Kaibaek. _Speak of the devil_ …" ucap Jongdae melihat arah pintu masuk kantin, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah mereka "Kakimu baru tertimpa sarang tawon?" tanya Jongdae. Tidak sepenuhnya bercanda, karena ya ampun, bebat di kaki Baekhyun memang mirip rumah tawon.

"Iya, biar tawonnya menyengatmu sekujur tubuh." Jawab Baekhyun asal. Ia susah payah menyusupkan diri di bangku kantin "Lah, aku belum pesan." Ucapnya kemudian menepuk kening.

Teman-temannya tidak berkomentar. Hal semacam ini sudah terlalu lumrah.

"Minggir." Baekhyun menggeser tubuh Sehun yang baru saja menempati bangku di sebelahnya.

Sayangnya Sehun tidak bergeming. Ia malah enak saja mulai menyuap nasi.

Baekhyun kesal. Ia beralih ke sebelah kiri. Baru akan mengangkat kaki, keluar beranjak dari bangku, sebungkus _sandwich_ dan sekotak susu coklat terpampang di wajahnya. Mendongak, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin nasi." Bukan berterima kasih, si Sipit itu malah protes.

Chanyeol berdecak "Merepotkan saja. Sudah syukur kubawakan itu."

"Hm, terima kasih." Baekhyun manyun. Ia tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan karena terburu-buru menyusul Chanyeol. Kakinya tidak bisa diajak berjalan cepat, siapa tahu si Jangkung itu meninggalkannya "Tapi aku ingin nasi"

"Ayo, Yeol. Di sana kosong." Luhan yang muncul di samping Chanyeol dengan makan siang di tangan.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah kekasihnya. Hanya tiga langkah, sebelum kakinya berhenti kemudian berbalik kembali ke belakang Baekhyun.

TAK

Baekhyun mendongak, terkejut dengan baki makan siang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Itu Chanyeol, yang tanpa ijin mengambil _sandwich_ di tangan Baekhyun.

"Makan yang banyak, supaya cepat tinggi." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun sebelum menyusul ke meja kekasihnya.

Baekhyun manyun memberesi rambutnya. Tidak berniat membalas ledekan Chanyeol.

"Kau pilih mana, Baek?" tanya Tao.

"Apa?" Baekhyun santai saja melahap makanannya. Sama sekali tidak paham arah pembicaraan Jongdae.

Lagi, Jongdae menunjukkan layar ponselnya "Chanlu dan Kaibaek. Orang menyebutnya begitu."

Baekhyun melirik, tidak terlalu tertarik "Aku baru dengar." Ia sudah melihatnya tadi pagi padahal.

Jongdae beralih pada Sehun "Kau pilih mana?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis "Chanbaek." menyuap makan siang kemudian.

"Mana ada yang begitu!" protes Jongdae.

Nyatanya Sehun tidak peduli. Dan Baekhyun tidak berkomentar.

 **.**

 **경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선**

 **.**

Bibir tipis mengecup bibir tebal di depannya, sementara setiap jari mengisi rongga. Luhan mengalungkan tangan pada leher Chanyeol, sekedar mencari pegangan karena sekarang ini, sepoi angin di atap pun bisa merubuhkannya.

" _Happy 2 months anniversary, Dear._ " Ucap Luhan setelah mereka terpisah dengan seruas jarak.

Chanyeol bergeser, berdiri di samping Luhan "Kau sudah mengatakannya pada dunia."

"Dan aku ingin mengatakannya langsung padamu." Kedua lengan Luhan bertaut kencang pada lengan Chanyeol, menyenderkan kepala pada bahu lebarnya.

Chanyeol menunduk, memandang tautan pada lengannya. Lengan yang tadi pagi mendapat perlakuan yang sama, rasanya sangat berbeda. Warna kelam yang menyender di bahunya saat ini bukan warna rust yang tadi diusaknya di kantin.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Pertanyaan Luhan mengaburkan pikiran Chanyeol "Aku… ingin berkencan nanti malam?" bohong jika Chanyeol mengatakan sudah menyiapkan jawaban ini. Tiba-tiba saja terpikir.

"Sebenarnya aku memikirkan hal yang sama." Luhan mendongak, mencubit hidung bangir Chanyeol, membuatnya meringis "Mau di mana?"

"Biar kujemput ya." Chanyeol balas mengusak rambut kekasihnya. Ringan saja, karena kemudian terpikir sesuatu.

Luhan mengangguk sekedar mengabaikan pikiran. Sebagai orang yang sangat peka dan pemikir, ia merasakan apa yang selama ini terjadi di sekitarnya. Hanya saja, tidak ingin menanggung resiko.

 **.**

 **경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선**

 **.**

Yoora menoleh ke pintu, melihat Baekhyun masuk tertatih "Kakimu kenapa?"

"Kemarin menginjak beling itu." Jawab Baekhyun menutup pintu.

"Kenapa jadi bengkak begitu?" kening Yoora mengerut. Seingatnya, waktu itu hanya ditambal dengan plester dan selapis perban. Bukan ratusan lapis.

"Dokternya PMS mungkin, dikira aku terserang penyakit kaki gajah." Baekhyun duduk di samping Yoora "Itu apa?" tanyanya pada bungkusan di samping laptop.

"Kacang oleh-oleh Kyuhyun dari Bali. Kau mau?" Yoora mengangsurkan bungkus kacang ke wajah Baekhyun, membuat si Sipit mencomot isinya "Buka saja perbannya, pasti sudah mendingan."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengunyah kacang "Aku ambil kotak medis di dapur." Ia bangkit menuju dapur " _By the way_ , harusnya kau minta oleh-oleh mahal dari kekasihmu."

Yoora tertawa, kembali berfokus pada layar laptop.

"Noona, kunci motor mana?" Chanyeol muncul dengan pakaian rapi, wangi pula.

Yoora menyerahkan kunci scooter pada adiknya itu "Mau kencan?"

"Begitulah" Chanyeol menoleh, melihat Baekhyun datang dengan kotak P3K "Kenapa lagi kau?"

"Perbannya mau kubuka, ribet." Baekhyun duduk di sofa tunggal lalu menunduk menggapai kakinya dengan _cutter_ di tangan.

Chanyeol berdecak. Ia menaruh kunci motor di atas meja lalu berjongkok di depan Baekhyun "Bisa bisa kau menguliti kakimu sendiri. Sini."

Baekhyun menyerahkan _cutter_ tanpa berniat membalas ucapan itu karena sebenarnya ingin berkomentar betapa penampilan Chanyeol berbeda malam ini. Rapi, wangi dan begitu ceria. Menghirup dalam udara di sekitar kepala Chanyeol yang menunduk di hadapannya, Baekhyun bisa mencium wangi mint shampoo. Ia tersenyum tipis tanpa tahu sebabnya.

Melihat ini, Yoora menghentikan ketikan artikelnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah sadar bahwa dunia mereka berdinding tebal, sangat sulit dibobol orang. Siapapun itu.

"…lagi?" Chanyeol mendongak.

Baekhyun terkesiap karena tiba-tiba berhadapan terlalu dekat dengan wajah Chanyeol. Refleks, ia memundurkan punggung "Hah? Apa?"

Chanyeol berdecak, menoyor kening Baekhyun "Kutanya, apa kakimu ingin dibebat lagi? Setebal apa?"

"Tidak usah. Sudah ya? Terima kasih." Baekhyun mengaduk kotak, meraih plester dari sana "Sudah sana, pergi saja. Pasti Luhan menunggumu."

"Enak saja kau mengusirku. Dasar Tamu ngelunjak." Racau Chanyeol sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Maksudku, sebaiknya anda segera berangkat, Tuan. Kekasih anda menunggu." Baekhyun menunjuk pintu.

Chanyeol meraih kunci motor "Ya sudah. Aku pergi ya."

Baekhyun dan Yoora kompak menjawab "Hmm."

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Baekhyun sibuk memasang plester di bekas lukanya yang sudah dibersihkan sambil melirik Yoora. Ia tahu bahwa Yoora juga meliriknya.

"Noona, Kau sudah dilamar ya?"

Kacang yang sudah berada di depan bibir Yoora, urung masuk "Tahu dari mana?"

Baekhyun menunjuk jari manis tangan kiri Yoora, cincin emas dengan ukiran silver dan satu berlian terpasang di sana "Bagus, Kyuhyun hyung pasti pusing waktu memilihnya."

Yoora menghela napas "Aku lupa melepasnya."

Baekhyun memberesi kotak P3K lalu menutupnya "Kenapa harus dilepas? Bisa-bisa hilang."

"Menurutmu… Chanyeol tahu?"

"Tidak mungkin tidak tahu." Baekhyun tersenyum "Dia kan memang malas bertanya."

"Menurutmu… Chanyeol setuju dengan pilihanku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya sendiri padanya? Jangan bilang, kau akan memberitahunya di malam sebelum pernikahanmu." Mata Baekhyun memicing curiga.

"Tidak mungkin begitu juga. Tapi aku benar-benar mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan padanya dan lagi…" Yoora menatap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum "…kupikir kau yang paling tahu isi otaknya."

Baekhyun berkedip. Tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa atas ucapan Yoora. Menghindari kecanggungan, ia bangkit dengan kotak P3K, menuju dapur. Baru saja menutup lemari menaruh kotak itu di tempat semula, ponsel di sakunya berbunyi. Telpon dari nomor asing.

"Halo?"

" _Selamat malam. Dengan Byun Baekhyun?"_

"Iya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?"

" _Ini dari kepolisian lalu lintas kota…"_

Yoora mendengar suara jatuh di dapur. Dihampirinya, ternyata Baekhyun terduduk lemas dengan air mata menetes-netes.

 **.**

 **경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선**

 **.**

 _Anniversary_ ya? Dua bulan…

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak benar-benar menghitung umur hubunganya dengan Luhan. Berjalan mulus saja, mengalir seperti perkakas dibawa arus banjir. Luhan selalu digambarkan sebagai idaman, tiba-tiba mengangguk setuju saat diminta menjadi pacarnya pun Chanyeol masih tidak percaya. Dan memang sudah seharusnya acara perayaan dua bulanan ini dirayakan.

Menghentikan motor di depan toko bunga, Chanyeol sempat bingung memilih bunga apa. Walau cantik begitu, Luhan tetap cowok. Bunga mawar terlalu err… _girly_? Dan memang ia tidak berniat memberikan sesuatu yang hanya bertahan selama beberapa hari saja.

"Aku butuh tanaman, yang hidup, bertahan lama. Bukan benda mati dalam plastic."

"Mungkin ini cocok." Penjaga toko, yang sepertinya mahasiswa pekerja paruh waktu menyerahkan sebuah kardus pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening saat melihat gambar pada kardus itu. Boneka dari jerami.

"Boneka Horta. Jika disirami setiap hari, akan tumbuh rambutnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bungkus yang bagus. Pakaikan pita, bukan plastik kresek ya."

Boneka yang tumbuh rambut jika disirami? Bukankah terdengar seperti punya peliharaan? Chanyeol tersenyum memikirkannya. Hanya perlu memberikannya pada Luhan di restoran tempat janjian, semuanya akan jadi kencan idaman.

"Sudah selesai." Penjaga toko memberi bungkusan rapi pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, berjalan keluar toko. Baru saja naik ke atas motor, ponselnya berdering nyaring. Nama kakaknya tertera memanggil.

" _Yeol. Ibu kecelakaan."_

Hanya sebuah kalimat tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol tercengang karenanya. Ia tidak bisa memberi reaksi apapun.

"Yeol, kau mendengarku?"

"Oh, iya…" Chanyeol tersentak, ia bingung harus bagaimana. Kunci motor di tangan digenggam kuat "Bagaimana keadaannya—"

" _Baekhyun sudah di Hanyang Hospital. Aku di kantor polisi."_ Hela napas _"Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang gawat."_

Chanyeol mematikan telpon. Ia tidak peduli jika kakaknya misuh-misuh di sana. Dinyalakannya mesin motor, namun kemudian teringat sesuatu. Ia menelpon sebuah nama pada kontak ponselnya.

.

.

Tempat itu bukan restoran mewah, hanya sebuah café di pinggiran Hongdae. Luhan pernah ke sini dan memang suasananya menyenangkan. Lantai 1 difungsikan sebagai kedai es krim indoor, sementara lantai 2 adalah outdoor café di mana bisa melihat lampu-lampu kota malam hari. Kesannya romantis.

Berhubung ini hari special, Luhan memilih untuk duduk di lantai 2. Tidak terlalu tenang, ia menggoyang-goyangkan kaki di bawah meja, gugup entah kenapa padahal sudah ke toilet tadi memastikan semuanya sempurna. Walau tidak terlalu narsis, tapi Luhan akui bahwa dirinya menawan malam ini.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol terlambat…" Luhan melihat jam tangan, sudah 10 menit melewati waktu yang ditentukan. Ingin melihat ponselnya, tapi ia sadar benar sudah mematikan _gadget_ itu di saat memasuki café ini. Demi kekhyusukan kencan malam ini.

20 menit…

30 menit…

"Ia benar-benar terlam—" gumaman Luhan terputus mendengar derap lari seseorang menghampiri mejanya "Chan—"

"Hai, Hyung…"

Kening Luhan mengernyit "Sehun?"

Itu Sehun, berdiri bertopang pada lutut, menata napas yang putus-putus.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak pernah suka rumah sakit. Tempat itu yang membalik nasibnya dalam sekejap. Kedua orang tuanya yang kecelakaan gagal diselamatkan di ruang operasi, kejadiannya di rumah sakit yang saat ini ditujunya.

Namun, sekarang…

Kaki panjangnya langsung melesat meninggalkan tempat parkir, menyusuri lorong-lorong ruwet ICU.

"Suster, pasien kecelakaan bernama Byun Boa di mana?" racaunya pada seorang suster yang kebetulan lewat dengan setumpuk perkakas pada nampan di tangan.

"Aduh, maaf. Tanya pada petugas di depan." Suster itu berlalu, masuk salah satu pintu.

Chanyeol kembali menyurusi lorong. Melihat satu-persatu raut sedih yang di sana, tapi yang dicari tidak ada. Baekhyun tidak ada. Berbalik ke lorong lain, mata Chanyeol menangkap seseorang berjongkok di depan sebuah pintu.

Tubuh kecil itu gemetar menyembunyikan wajah di antara lengannya.

Dan demi segala ucapan cerewet menyebalkan yang selalu didengarnya, Chanyeol sangat benci keadaan ini. Keadaan di mana untuk sok kuat saja Baekhyun tidak bisa. Keadaan di mana Baekhyun terlihat rapuh serapuh-rapuhnya.

Menghela napas, Chanyeol mendekat. Sneakers hitam berhadapan dengan sandal karet. Demi Tuhan, terdengar suara sesenggukan dari sosok yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Baekhyun ah…" panggil Chanyeol.

Mungkin, karena suara Chanyeol yang begitu khas, Baekhyun tidak perlu memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan kedua lengan hoodie yang dipakainya, kemudian berusaha berdiri, walau gemetar.

Bukan hanya suara, sepatu bahkan aroma tubuh tetangganya itu tidak perlu Baekhyun pertanyakan lagi.

Baekhyun berdiri tanpa melepaskan pandang dari kedua kakinya. Ia masih terus menunduk, kepalanya terlalu berat hingga hanya bisa bersandar pada dada Chanyeol.

"Ibu… Chanyeol ah… Ibuku…"

Chanyeol benar-benar benci keadaan ini. Keadaan di mana Baekhyun rapuh dan ia hanya bisa memberikan bahu untuk bersandar kemudian menangis bersama.

.

.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"

Sehun mendongak, menatap Luhan yang sekarang berdiri bingung di depannya "Aku…hh menyusulmu." Sehun masih ngos-ngosan. Ternyata lari dari café blok sebelah karena salah alamat lumayan melelahkan.

"Menyusulku?"

"Chanyeol tidak bisa datang." Sehun menegakkan tubuh, tanpa permisi meraih gelas air putih di atas meja, menghabiskan isinya "Es krim di café ini enak. Mau coba?"

"Ia memintamu datang?" Luhan masih belum paham.

Sehun mengangguk.

Situasi ini membingungkan bagi Luhan. Kenapa Sehun yang datang, bukan Chanyeol? Jelas mereka sudah janjian sebelumnya, bahkan tadi sore sudah dimantapkan.

"Kau tahu, bagiku ini malam apa?"

Sehun tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan "Tidak ada pengaruhnya bagiku. Siang, malam, di tanggal berapapun kau masih sama, Hyung."

 _Mempesona…_

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. Mereka bergandengan turun ke lantai 1.

Chanyeol pasti punya alasan. Dan Luhan… juga punya alasan untuk menggandeng tangan Sehun. Alasannya, supaya tidak merasa sendirian.

 **.**

 **경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선**

 **.**

Sudah 10 menit sejak Baekhyun menyenderkan kening di bahu Chanyeol. Ia belum berhenti menangis, Chanyeol tidak mencoba melakukan apapun untuk membuat tangisnya berhenti, kecuali mengelus belakang kepala sahabatnya itu.

Suara tidak asing yang kemudian membuat mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh ke ujung lorong. Byun Chilhyun yang nampak berantakan, datang tergesa-gesa bertanya pada setiap suster yang ditemuinya. Baekhyun mengusap air mata kasar, menunggu apa yang orang itu lakukan ketika melihatnya.

"Baekhyun ah! Mana ibumu?" Chilhyun menghampiri anaknya.

"Untuk apa menanyakannya?" suara Baekhyun gemetar.

"Baekhyun ah…"

"Patah tulang rusuk, tangan dan kaki kiri sobek. Puas?" air mata menetes lagi. Diusap kasar lagi.

Chilhyun menggeleng keras. Air mata yang dari tadi ditahan mengucur deras. Mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia tidak bisa memandang lagi anak semata wayangnya.

"Untuk apa ke sini? Untuk memastikan bahwa ibu sudah benar-benar sekarat?" dingin Baekhyun menghakimi ayahnya sendiri. Ia menekan kuat-kuat suaranya supaya terdengar tanpa emosi.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun yang gemetar hebat. Memintanya berhenti bicara lebih banyak. Ia tahu, Baekhyun tidak akan sanggup.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, seorang dokter keluar dari sana.

Chilhyun buru-buru menghampiri dokter itu "Bagaimana keadaan istri saya, Dok? Semua baik-baik saja kan?"

"Itu, tunggu sebentar. Istri anda banyak kehilangan darah, jadi—"

BRUK

Baekhyun tercekat melihat sosok ayahnya berlutut di hadapan sang dokter.

"Selamatkan istri saya Dok… saya mohon."

Bertahun menghadapi ayahnya yang selalu terlihat semena-mena penuh kuasa, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bentuk paling rapuh dari sosok itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mau tiramisu dengan topping marshmallow." Luhan menunjuk kaca _display_ es krim, ia beralih pada Sehun yang berdiri di sebelahnya "Dan kenapa…"

"Kau mematikan ponsel kan? Berhubung flat ku dekat dari sini, Chanyeol menghubungiku." Sehun beralih pada _display_ , menunjuk salah satunya "Aku rasa green tea dengan topping coklat"

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Ibu Baekhyun kecelakaan." Sehun menatap mata Luhan. Serius, datar, sama sekali tidak terdeteksi kebohongan.

 _Oh…_

Luhan menunduk, bingung.

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan keluarga Baekhyun kan?" Sehun menerima 2 cup es krim dari waiter. Memberikan salah satu pada Luhan, diterima tanpa ucapan.

Luhan sadar, ini bukan tentang prioritas, tapi memang tidak mungkin Chanyeol memilih datang untuknya saat ini. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin merasa bahwa dirinya dikesampingkan.

Sesendok penuh es krim berwarna hijau muncul di depan wajah Luhan. Keningnya mengkerut bingung.

"Ingin coba punyaku?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan tidak menjawab, langsung saja melahap isi sendok. Ia tidak tahu Sehun lebih dulu makan dari sendok yang sama.

 **.**

 **경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선경계선**

 **.**

Atas permintaan Chilhyun, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pulang. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak keras, tapi Chanyeol memperingatkan bagaimana keadaannya saat itu. Hoodie kumal, celana training, sandal karet ditambah wajahnya hampir bengkak karena menangis 2 jam nonstop. Baekhyun akhirnya nurut, mengikuti Chanyeol ke parkiran.

Sampai di samping motor, Chanyeol menghela napas untuk ke sekian kali. Temannya masih sesenggukan dengan baju yang basah air mata.

"Kau jelek sekali, bocah yang melihatmu bisa histeris." Dipakaikanya hoodie Baekhyun menutupi kepalanya.

Mereka duduk di atas scooter tanpa tahu ada sosok yang memandang dari jauh. Sosok itu diam terpaku sampai scooter menghilang dari area parkir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Chilhyun : nama asli Kangta. Chilhyun + Boa = Baekhyun. Tepuk tangan pemirsa!

Tadinya chap ini mau dipost malem takbiran. Tapi apa daya, disuruh ngulek bumbu opor -_- Mohon maaf lahir batin ya teman-teman. Terima kasih sudah terus menantikan kelanjutan ff ini. Sungguh, inginku memodusi kalian semua tapi menurut pengalaman, korban modusku dipastikan baper, jadi mending gak usah ya.

I am a big fans of slow burn feeling. Intinya, biar mereka disiksa perasaan pelan-pelan sebelum sadar. Ya, semua akan Indah pada Dewi Pertiwi.

Btw, gak ada sponsor dalam pembuatan ff ini. jadi terserah mau scooter merk apa yang Cahyo pake. Yang jelas, bentuk motor & adegannya sama kayak yang mereka lakuin biasanya.


	9. Line keeper

**.**

 **.**

 **FUTSUMEISHI**

 **(** **Line Keeper** **)**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Bukan sekarang, tapi suatu saat pasti terjadi**

 **.**

 **선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심**

 **.**

Pesan malam itu sama sekali tidak Jongin duga. Berasal dari akun Line Kyungsoo, padahal terhitung sudah lama terakhir kali mereka berhubungan. Kelulusan SMP dulu, tepatnya.

Isi pesan ternyata lebih mengejutkan. Hanya berbunyi 'Ibu Baekhyun kecelakaan' Jongin langsung menelpon Kyungsoo. Menanyakan tempat dan keadaan 'calon ibu mertua' Jongin menyempatkan diri mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli es krim. Semoga memberi efek mendinginkan bagi Baekhyun, pikirnya.

Nyatanya…

Saat melihat Baekhyun berhadapan dengan Chanyeol di parkiran, ia menyadari sesuatu bahwa bukan es krim yang mendinginkan tapi…

Perlakuan Chanyeol

Bohong jika Jongin tidak ketar-ketir melihat bagaimana interaksi mereka. Dan ia tahu, perasaan itu tidak hanya datang sekali.

.

.

.

"Sudah ingin pulang?" tanya Chanyeol. Suara beratnya terbawa angin malam ketika menoleh ke boncengan. Ia sedang menyetir motor menuju rumah.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Suara sesenggukan yang menjadi tanda bahwa ia masih belum baik-baik saja.

"Ingin ke bukit?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Sudah malam, Yeol. Aku juga tidak pakai jaket." jawab Baekhyun setelah menahan tangis.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Manja. Hoodie-mu itu tebal kan."

Baekhyun mendengus. Iya, Chanyeol tahu benar bahwa hoodie yang dipakainya tebal. Bukan perkara sering melihatnya, tapi karena memang Chanyeol yang memberikanya 3 tahun lalu. Agak kebesaran karena memang dipikir supaya awet dipakainya, nyatanya sampai sekarang masih saja kebesaran. Perkiraan Chanyeol tentang masa pertumbuhan Baekhyun meleset rupanya.

"Ayo." Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangan pada pinggang Chanyeol. Menempelkan wajah ada punggung lebar si Dobi.

"Jangan memeperkan ingus ke bajuku ya." Ancam si supir.

"Hih!"

"Yah! Yah! Baekhyun bodoh!" Chanyeol protes karena cubitan di perut, menyebabkan motor oleng. Sementara di belakang, terdengar suara Baekhyun cekikikan-agak-sedikit-mirip sadako. Apalagi sudah malam.

.

.

.

Bukit yang mereka maksud hanya tanah lapang di atas komplek perumahan mereka. Ditanami berbagai pohon mulai yang rindang berbunga hingga berbuah seperti jeruk. Tempat mereka banyak bermain jaman masih bocah dulu. Bukan berarti sekarang kelakuan mereka tidak mirip bocah, tapi jelas padatnya kegiatan jadi penghalang untuk sering main ke sini.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini." Baekhyun turun dari boncengan motor. Tangisnya sudah benar-benar berhenti.

"Kita." Chanyeol mengoreksi.

"Iya, _kita_." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Karena ada Chanlu dan Kaibaek. Orang bilang begitu." Ucapnya beranjak ke gundukan pasir.

"Tidak ada orang lain di sini, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol. Nada bicaranya seolah tidak suka dengan apa yang didengar.

"Tidak ada orang lain di sini." Baekhyun mengangguk. Mengulang-ulang ucapan Chanyeol seolah mantra, ingin menjejalkannya di kepala yang sudah terasa sesak. Jika bisa, ganti saja dengan pasir yang ada dalam genggamannya sekarang.

Memangnya sejak kapan mereka berdua peduli dengan omongan orang lain?

Mereka diam disibuki dengan pikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol membuka ponsel, mengabari kakaknya, sama sekali tidak tahu dikira sedang mengabari pacarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa orang dewasa bisa lebih labil dari bocah seusia kita." Baekhyun menunduk di depan gundukan pasir kemudian, menggambar matahari dengan jari lentiknya. Kebiasaan saat masih bocah.

Chanyeol melirik kemudian memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku jaket. ia berjongkok di sebelah Baekhyun. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan baju kencan yang sudah sejak siang disiapkan akan kotor terkena pasir atau kotoran kucing, misal.

"Inginnya aku bersyukur bahwa orangtuaku masih utuh, namun… sepertinya akan jauh lebih baik jika ayahku dijemput nyawanya."

"Hush. Tidak boleh bicara begitu. " Chanyeol menoyor kepala Baekhyun.

Si Sipit mendengus.

"Noona pernah berkata bahwa 'cinta bukan urusan perasaan sekarang atau minggu depan, itu komitmen sampai mati'." Chanyeol menengadah menatap langit. Tidak banyak bintang bisa dilihat.

Baekhyun tercengang, kagum dibuat-buat. "Wuah. Aku tidak menyangka seorang Park Yoora yang suka sekali menjewer telinga adiknya hingga lebar begini…" Baekhyun menarik telinga kiri Chanyeol. "…bisa bicara begitu."

"Terus saja terus tarik telingaku…" keluh Chanyeol walau tidak mengelak. Ingat bahwa saat keadaan kacau begini, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menolak permintaan Baekhyun?

Baekhyun terkekeh lalu melepaskan telinga Chanyeol.

"Ibuku yang dulu mengatakannya, saat ulang tahun pernikahan…" Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun "…jika aku tidak salah ingat. Itu pun aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat."

"Orangtuamu…andai kisah mereka bisa menular ke rumahku." Baekhyun mendesah kemudian bangkit menepuk-nepuk tangan, membersihkan pasir. "Kalau kata Backstreet Boys ' _no happily ever after'_."

" _You will have your own happily ever after_."

Baekhyun menoleh " _And I want you to be apart of it_." Ucapnya lirih, hampir tidak terdengar.

Chanyeol buru-buru mendekat, tidak jelas mendengar ucapan Baekhyun "Apa kau bilang?"

Mata berputar jengah, Baekhyun berucap "Dingin. Ayo cepat pulang." Memakai helm, naik ke boncengan tanpa disuruh, Ia tidak lagi berisik di boncengan.

 **.**

 **선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심**

 **.**

Keesokan pagi…

Tadinya, Baekhyun berniat untuk menunggui ibunya di rumah sakit. Ia khawatir, jelas saja. Itu kecelakaan dengan indikasi tulang kaki patah dan luka di kepala. Namun, telpon dari ayahnya membuat urung.

"Biar ayah yang menjaga ibumu." Singkat. Hanya kata bernada lirih itu yang membuat Baekhyun diam. Itu pertama kalinya dalam entah berapa tahun ia mendengar nada halus suara ayahnya. Suara halus tidak berdaya. Seperti orang rapuh serapuh rapuhnya.

Dan entah kenapa ia tidak lagi mendebat. Hanya setuju lalu bersiap berangkat sekolah walau pikirannya masih kacau.

"Sudah siap?"

"Astaga!" Baekhyun berjengit kaget. "Mengagetkanku saja!" teriaknya pada Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kamar.

"Kau yang melamun." Chanyeol mendebat tidak terima.

"Aku tidak melamun." Balas Baekhyun.

"Diam memandangi ponselmu itu apa namanya jika bukan melamun?" si Tamu masuk tanpa diijinkan. Tidak perlu ijin pada orang yang menganggap kamar tetangganya sebagai hak milik.

"Pesan dari ayah." Baekhyun menunjukkan layar ponsel "Katanya aku berangkat saja, ia yang akan menjaga ibu."

Chanyeol mengangguk santai, lalu duduk di atas ranjang "Aku tahu kok, makanya aku menjemputmu ke sini."

"Tahu dari…"

"Ia menelpon noona tadi." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan dari dalam ransel, menyerahkanya pada Baekhyun "Sarapan dulu."

Baekhyun membukanya. Nasi, kimchi, telur rebus dan sosis. Hanya menu sederhana. Bahkan ada sedikit gosong pada sosisnya.

"Tumben noona sempat masak." Baekhyun menarik bangku belajar, lalu duduk "eh bukannya dia berangkat liputan subuh ya?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Sama sekali bukan pembenaran.

Sebenarnya tadi Chanyeol yang ditelpon ayah Baekhyun. Intinya, minta tolong menjaga Baekhyun. Telpon ini membuatnya mengacak isi kulkas, mencari bahan yang bisa diolah cepat lalu memasaknya dengan berkali cicip. Ia bukan tipe orang yang harus selalu sarapan nasi, tapi ia tahu benar kebiasaan bocah sipit yang melahap masakannya tanpa protes ini.

Bagi Chanyeol, telur rebus dan susu itu sudah cukup, asal ia tahu sarapan Baekhyun terpenuhi. Pikirannya sesimpel itu.

Chanyeol memandangi seragam Baekhyun yang masih berantakan. Lihat saja kemejanya belum dimasukkan, kakinya malah diangkat ke bangku. Dan…

"Dan… kakimu belum sembuh?"

"Hm?" Baekhyun menghentikan suapan, melirik kakinya. "Seingatku kemarin sudah beres, tapi mungkin lecet lagi gara-gara semalam." Benar, luka sobek masih sedikit menganga walau sudah kering.

Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu keluar kamar tanpa bicara apapun.

"Kenapa anak itu?" Baekhyun sampai bingung dibuatnya, tapi ia lebih memilih melanjutkan makan. Ia belum makan sejak semalam ternyata.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, Chanyeol kembali ke kamar Baekhyun dengan kotak P3K di tangan. Napasnya agak tersengal.

"Ambil dari mana itu?" Baekhyun bertanya curiga.

"Dari rumahku lah. Masa iya, aku harus mengacak rumahmu?" jawab Chanyeol tanpa melirik tetangganya. Ia sibuk mencari antiseptic dan plester. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tahu segala seluk beluk titik rumah Chanyeol, si Telinga lebar itu justru tidak sesering itu masuk rumah Baekhyun.

 _Oh, dia berlari ke rumah untuk mengambil kotak obat…_

Dan pemikiran macam ini membuat Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya dalam diam. Ada perasaan seperti… hangat tapi dengan suhu semakin meningkat, memanaskan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kemarikan kakimu."

Baekhyun tidak berkutik. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol berdecak lalu menarik kaki Baekhyun bertumpu pada pahanya. Tanpa perlu ijin lagi, Chanyeol mengoleskan antiseptic sebelum menempel perban dan plester di kaki Baekhyun.

Jarang sekali mereka terlibat dalam diam begini. Hingga pada detik ponsel Baekhyun bergetar di atas meja, membuatnya seketika menarik kaki.

Pesan dari Jongin berisi 'Nanti sore kuantar kau ke rumah sakit.'

"Jongin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Iya, Jongin…"

 **.**

 **선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심**

 **.**

Sekolah dijalani seperti biasa, dengan tambahan demikian banyaknya pertanyaan dari yang lain. 'Bagaimana ibumu?' intinya begitu. Mereka berniat menjenguk, tapi Baekhyun mencegah.

"Masih dalam perawatan insentif, nanti saja saat sudah dipindah ke ruang rawat biasa." Jawabnya saat akan beranjak ke kantin siang itu dan tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol jalan beriringan dengan Luhan melewati kelasnya.

"Oh iya, Baek. Kakimu sudah sembuh?" tanya Jongdae.

"Hah, apa?" Baekhyun menoleh Jongdae bingung "Oh iya. Patah tulang sepertinya."

"Hah? Bukannya telapak kakimu diperban, kok tiba-tiba jadi patah tulang?" Jongdae balik bertanya lebih bingung.

"Kau tanya apa?" Baekhyun lebih-lebih bingung.

Sehun berdecak "Sudahlah, tidak akan bisa nyambung bicara dengan orang yang pikirannya ke mana-mana." Ucapnya berjalan santai melewati mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Ramainya jam istirahat siang itu, tidak membantu mencairkan atmosfer di antara Chanyeol dan Luhan. mereka tidak seperti pasangan yang baru merayakan 2 bulan hari jadi. Yah, walau dalam kasus ini memang belum sempat dirayakan.

Mereka berdua hanya berjalan beriringan ke taman samping. Tanpa acara bergandengan, saling rangkul atau bercanda manja. Meski, sungguh rasanya tangan Luhan sangat ingin digenggam oleh Chanyeol yang malah memeluk kotak bingkisan di dada.

"Untukmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan sesuatu pada Luhan begitu mereka sampai di bangku taman.

Luhan tidak berkata apapun saat membukanya. Matanya baru menatap Chanyeol ketika tahu isi kotak itu beruang dari jerami. Ini bukan boneka santet kan? kira-kira begitu arti tatapannya.

"Itu boneka horta." Chanyeol duduk di samping kekasihnya itu "Siram kepalanya dengan air, rumput akan tumbuh mirip rambut."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk " _Thanks._ "

"Seharusnya kuberikan semalam." Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Bentuk penyesalan.

"Iya, seharusnya…" Luhan ikut bicara pelan. Ibu jarinya memainkan hidung boneka di tangan "Ya, namanya musibah. Siapa yang bisa menebak, kan? setidaknya kau tahu _prioritas_."

Sebenarnya agak perih di hati saat Luhan mengucap kata terakhir itu. Seolah memang ia sengaja menyindir diri sendiri. Padahal Luhan sama sekali bukan tipikal orang masokis.

"Ibu Baekhyun sudah kuanggap ibuku sendiri Lu…"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu." Luhan mengangguk, meyakinkan. Bukan meyakinkan Chanyeol, tapi justru meyakinkan diri sendiri " _We can set this all over again._ "

"Nanti malam?" tawar Chanyeol memegang tangan Luhan, mengelusnya pelan "Kujemput?"

Luhan sadar, ia sudah dewasa. Tidak seharusnya marah pada hal ini. Ia ingin jadi orang yang pengertian, selalu ada saat dibutuhkan. Hanya itu inginnya.

"Beri tahu tempatnya, biar kita bertemu di sana saja." Luhan melepaskan tangannya lalu bangkit, berniat langsung kembali ke kelas namun ia menyempatkan diri mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya.

Dan saat benar-benar akan beranjak, tangannya ditangkap Chanyeol "Kau tidak marah kan?"

Menggeleng, Luhan berucap "Tidak." Lalu pergi.

Luhan tahu, tidak seharusnya ia marah karena kejadian semalam. Maksudnya, siapa juga yang menyangka musibah terjadi di malam anniversary mereka? Dan itu menimpa tetangga, ibu sahabat karib Chanyeol, tentu saja Chanyeol akan mengutamakan datang ke rumah sakit dibandingkan hanya sekedar makan malam atau bermesraan dengannya.

Prioritas? Katakan itu pada raut wajah khawatir yang sejak pagi Chanyeol tunjukkan. Itu jelas ditujukan untuk siapa.

.

.

.

Biasanya, Baekhyun akan sangat semangat ketika waktu istirahat. Langkahnya yang biasa terseok saat masuk kelas, jadi semacam atlet marathon asli Kenya jika mendengar bel keramat itu. tapi itu tidak berlaku hari ini. badan di mana, pikiran di mana. Ia sampai harus ditarik Tao untuk duduk gara-gara menghalangi pintu masuk kantin.

"Ibumu akan baik-baik saja." Kata Jongdae duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk walau masih merengut. Pikiran tentang keadaan ibunya ditambah pemandangan yang muncul saat bel istirahat tadi memang sukses membuatnya blank pikiran.

"Untukmu." Satu cup besar es krim diletakkan di hadapan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo pelakunya.

"Wuah, tumben kau baik." Ucap Tao mengambil alih es krim itu "Auw!" jeritnya karena tangan kena tabok Kyungsoo.

"Itu punya Baekhyun. Semalam Kai menitipkanya padaku."

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut "Semalam?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menyuap nasi tanpa menatap Baekhyun "Iya, semalam. Aku mengabarinya, dia bilang akan menghampirimu ke rumah sakit. _And don't know how, it ends like this_."

"Kok tidak mencair?" tanya Jongdae melihat isi cup es krim chocolate cookies itu masih utuh.

"Kutitipkan ibu kantin tadi. Ya kalau ada bau-bau ikan sedikit harap maklum. Mungkin ditaruh di _meat freezer_." Jawab Kyungsoo mencampurkan sayur dan nasi. Ia tidak peduli dengan tampilan makan siangnya.

"Semalam Jongin ke rumah sakit?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik. Matanya membulat terkejut.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu. Ia bahkan tidak mengabari Jongin. Setahunya, mungkin Chanyeol yang mengabari Jongin tentang keadaan ibunya.

"Kau tidak mengabarinya semalam?"

Pertanyaan Sehun seperti membuat penghuni meja itu serempak menatap Baekhyun. Si objek hanya berkedip beberapa kali, tanda tidak ada bantahan.

"Kau tidak menghubungi pacarmu?"

Penegasan Jongdae memperparah situasi. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak punya jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

Kenapa semalam ia tidak menghubungi Jongin, kekasihnya sendiri? Okay, jangankan menghubungi, teringat nama itu barang sedikit pun tidak. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan ini.

Maksudnya, bukankah hal wajar jika menghubungi kekasih saat memang butuh bantuan dan sandaran?

Kyungsoo berhenti makan sejenak "Kai…terlihat sangat khawatir semalam." Ucapnya sebelum menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan cepat lalu beranjak pergi.

Baekhyun menelan ludah yang terasa seperti batu kali. Dan sekali lagi, ia tidak punya penjelasan apapun tentang ini.

" _You should know your own heart._ " Sehun bergumam. Entah apa maksudnya.

.

.

.

Sisa jam sekolah dijalani Baekhyun tanpa tenang. Pikiran tentang kesehatan ibunya sudah menyita otak, ditambahi dengan pembicaraan saat istirahat tadi. Ia bingung, kacau, kalut.

Ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar. Pesan dari Jongin.

'Aku menunggu di gerbang sekolah.'

Baekhyun tersenyum miris, mengingat ini bahkan belum bel pulang sekolah.

.

.

.

Sejak bertemu di pagar sekolah, Jongin tidak membahas kejadian malam sebelumnya. Ia tidak mengatakan bahwa semalam mencari Baekhyun atau bertanya kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengabarinya. Ia hanya bertanya keadaan kakinya apa sudah benar-benar sembuh.

Dan ini membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

" _Sorry…_ " ucap Baekhyun lirih. Pandangan mata tetap mengarah pada keramik rumah sakit.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak mengabarimu semalam." Baekhyun menengadah, menatap Jongin "Aku…aku hanya…"

Jongin menghela napas "Kau sedang bingung dan kacau. Itu saja." Ia tahu kenyataan itu sama sekali bukan bohong.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Kau benar. Aku bingung dan kacau."

Jongin maju ke depan Baekhyun lalu memegang kedua bahunya "Dengar Baekhyun ah. Ketika aku mengatakan ingin jadi kekasihmu, itu berarti aku ingin kita berbagi. Senang, susah, sedih, semuanya. Dan aku serius tentang itu." menarik napas, Jongin berucap "Jujur, aku tidak suka jika melihatmu justru bersandar pada orang lain saat rapuh."

" _Sorry…_ "

Permintaan maaf lagi. Itu terdengar seperti pengakuan. Benar bahwa Baekhyun bersandar pada orang lain saat rapuh? Maaf karena itu?

Jujur, Jongin lebih suka jika Baekhyun mendebat apa yang ia katakan. Bentuk pembelaan, bukan pengakuan. Tapi ia bisa apa?

Kali ini Jongin tersenyum "Sudah, jangan minta maaf lagi. Tidak ada yang salah."

Pucuk kepala Baekhyun dikecup.

 **.**

 **선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심**

 **.**

Harapan Luhan saat ini? Acaranya dengan Chanyeol kali ini berjalan lancar itu saja. Bahkan sepulang sekolah tadi ia mampir membeli baju dan sepatu baru, dan sekarang—di depan cermin—ia kebingungan memilih kemeja warna biru laut atau hoodie warna abu-abu dengan tulisan di bahu.

Ribet seperti remaja cewek? Bukan. Ia hanya ingin semuanya sempurna.

Ponselnya berdenting. Notifikasi pesan.

 _Sehun : Semoga acara kali ini berjalan lancar ^O^_

Kening Luhan mengkerut. Sehun adalah orang yang sangat jarang mengirim pesan—setahunya begitu. Dan sekarang ini, pesan dari Sehun dengan emoticon muncul di layar ponselnya.

 _Luhan : hopefully. Btw, bisa minta saran?_

 _Sehun : apa?_

 _Luhan : (2 image attached) which one would be perfect?_

Di apartemenya, Sehun berhenti mengacak isi kulkas. Niatnya mencari buah untuk sekedar mengganjal perut menjelang makan malam tertunda, digantikan bayangan Luhan memakai kedua baju yang terkirim di layar ponselnya.

Pujaan hati menanyakan penampilan untuk bertemu kekasihnya. Agak perih memang, apalagi melihat price tag yang masih menempel, belum lagi bayangan Luhan bolak balik pakai-lepas baju itu di depan kaca.

 _Sehun : kemejanya bagus, cuaca sangat berangin. Lebih baik pakai hoodie-nya. Abu-abu memang 'Addictive'_

 _Luhan : thanks. Aku berhutang padamu._

"Hutang apaan." Gumam Sehun menutup pintu kulkas. Ia benar-benar melupakan niat mengambil buah.

Malam itu dilewatinya di atas ranjang. Mata berkedip terus menatap langit-langit kamar. Bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat untuk makan.

 **.**

 **선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심**

 **.**

Hutang?

Jika dirunut, sebenarnya hutang macam apa yang ada di antara mereka? Hutang sejak kapan yang dimaksud?

Luhan tidak pernah ingat kejadian bertahun lalu saat ia masih kelas 2 SD. Sore itu, pulang dari sekolah melewati sebuah taman menuju rumah, ia melihat seorang anak jalan berputar-putar terus menunduk, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Mencari apa kau?"

Anak berkulit pucat itu menengadah "Tidak."

Alis Luhan mengkerut "Nah, lalu kenapa terus melihat bawah begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu jalan ke rumah." Jawab anak itu kembali jalan berputar-putar.

Tidak tahu jalan pulang, tapi terus menunduk melihat jalan? Sungguh, Luhan semakin gagal paham. "Tahu alamatnya?"

"Gang sebelas." Kali ini jawaban tanpa balik memandang Luhan.

"Nama jalannya?"

Akhirnya, anak itu berhenti berputar. Ia menghela napas jengah lalu menatap Luhan "Aku baru pindah kemarin. Aku tidak ingat nama jalan rumahku."

"Dan kenapa kau terus berputar-putar melihat jalanan begitu?"

"Tadi waktu aku sedang jalan-jalan aku terus melihat batu-batu di sepanjang jalan, makanya aku sedang mengingat-ingat jalan mana yang kuambil."

"Oh…" akhirnya Luhan paham. "Namamu siapa? Mungkin bisa kutanyakan pada petugas keamanan setempat."

"Oh Sehun. Ayahku Oh Suhwan. Tadi aku sudah menanyakan hal yang sama pada pos security di sana…" Ia menunjuk arah selatan "…tidak paham."

"Oh…" Luhan mengangguk lebih paham. Bocah di depannya tidak bodoh ternyata. "Rumahmu seperti apa wujudnya?"

Sehun menerawang, terlihat berpikir "Bertingkat, cat krem, ada halaman, pagar hitam."

"Tidak pernah lihat yang begitu." Luhan tidak bohong, mungkin anak itu tersesat jauh dan jelas ia jadi kasihan "Kutemani kau cari rumahmu."

Sehun tidak lagi mendebat. Ia mengikuti langkah Luhan. Mereka berdua berjalan tanpa bicara. Canggung sekali.

Luhan jadi terpikir untuk melangkah berderap, mengingat gerakan yang kakak kelasnya ajarkan di sekolah tadi siang. Ia disebut jago dalam hal ini.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Hm? Shuffling. Sedang musim main begini." Luhan menunjukkan lagi langkahnya, lebih serius.

"Keren." Ucap Sehun menatap Luhan kagum.

"Ikuti aku." Luhan mengajarkan, Sehun mengikuti.

Mereka tidak sadar sudah berjalan sampai di depan rumah yang tadi Sehun sebut.

"Ini mirip dengan rumah yang kau sebut." Seketika Luhan menghentikan langkah, menunjuk rumah di depannya.

"Wuah." Kedua kalinya, Sehun menunjukkan pandangan kagum "Aku sudah sampai rumah…"

"Ternyata dekat rumahku. Kalau begitu aku pulang ya!" Luhan beranjak, melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Luhan!"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mengikutimu!" teriak Sehun, Luhan sudah menjauh tapi masih bisa mendengarnya lalu tertawa sambil mengangguk setuju.

Sayangnya, Luhan pindah ke China 2 hari setelah itu. Sehun tidak bisa menemukan Luhan di manapun lagi.

Hingga bertahun kemudian—saat hampir lupa—Sehun menemukan kerumunan orang di Hongdae berseru "Luhan! Luhan! Luhan!"

Menerobos kerumunan, ia melihat seorang dengan seragam Sangmun High School sedang pamer kemampuan menari.

Hal yang pertama kali Sehun lakukan adalah menelpon ibunya mengatakan "Ibu, aku tidak jadi mendaftar SOPA. Aku mau masuk Sangmun saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심선심**

 **.**

Long time no see, gaes! Berbulan, iya tau. Sebut aku gak tanggung jawab. Tapi sungguh, chap ini diketik lama, tetep gak beres-beres.

Ada yang beda? Iya, mau menyusupi sedikit Hunhan flashback. Kenapa? Gak papa. Biar gregedh aja. I am a big fans of Reunited love story. Huahahaha

Semoga masih inget ff ini ya. semoga masih bisa merasa feel yang sama. Ketjup pedes. Muah.


	10. Palm Line

**.**

 **.**

 **FUTSUMEISHI**

 **(** **Palm line** **)**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Peluk saja, rasanya kau enggan melepaskan. Itu yang disebut yakin.**

.

.

손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금

.

Tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, tapi mereka berdua bisa berakhir di atas ranjang. Berdua. Baekhyun di bawah Chanyeol, kancing kemeja sekolah mereka sama-sama tersisa satu, lainnya sudah tanggal dilepas bergantian.

Mereka pernah sedekat ini. saling peluk bukan hal asing bagi keduanya, tapi itu di luar kenyataan bahwa napas mereka separuh-separuh keluar dihadang nafsu.

Nafsu?

Selama ini, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyadari apa itu nafsu. Iya, sebelum Baekhyun datang ke kamarnya lalu tiba-tiba melepas jas sekolah.

Chanyeol menjeda kecupannya "Baekhyun ah… ini… tidak apa-apa kita melakukan ini?"

Baekhyun dengan wajah merah, mengangguk "Euung. Lanjutkan…"

Dan seumur hidup Chanyeol, tidak pernah ia mendengar suara Baekhyun seseksi itu. Suara antara tersiksa namun meminta. Habis sudah segala nalar, Chanyeol melucuti celana seragamnya.

Tidak ada siapa membimbing siapa, semua hanya insting. Pelan, lembut, tangan Chanyeol menjamah sekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia membalas dengan merogoh isi celana Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya luwes memainkan junior Chanyeol.

Chanyeol gemetar. Sial. sejak kapan tetangganya ini begitu lihai bermain dengan sumber kenikmatan?

"Hei, Chanyeol ah. Lihat aku…" Desah suara kembali terdengar.

Lagi, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. Dan lagi, ia mencium dalam bibir tipis itu, merasa hasratnya hampir sampai.

Napas Chanyeol semakin berat…

Lutut melemas…

Pikirannya di awang…

Sedikit lagi…

.

TING TONG

.

"Hei, lihat aku…" kembali suara Baekhyun terdengar. Kali ini tepat d telinga Chanyeol

.

TING TONG

.

Dan segalanya berubah. Chanyeol terkesiap begitu membuka mata. Hal yang pertama kali ia lakukan adalah mengecek bagian selangkangan dan…

Benar saja.

Lembab…

"Sial…" rutuknya.

Park Chanyeol, yang sebelumnya pernah mengalami mimpi basah yang dibintangi oleh sepasang artis _blue film_ , kini mengalaminya dengan dirinya sendiri dan sahabatnya sejak kecil sebagai pemeran.

Drrt drrt drrrt

Getar ponsel di atas nakas menjadi alarm kedua. Panggilan dari nomor asing.

Masih dalam kondisi tidak beres, Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan itu. "Ya?"

"Chanyeol ah, aku…kau di rumah?"

Chanyeol merengut, berpikir. Seperti pernah mendengar suara ini, tapi tidak yakin siapa pemiliknya. "Siapa ini?"

"Ah, Kyuhyun. Sekarang aku ada di depan rumahmu."

Sial dua kali.

"Iya hyung tunggu, aku turun sebentar lagi." Setelah ganti celana…

"Okay."

Begitu memutuskan panggilan, Chanyeol buru-buru melepas celana seragamnya. Melirik jam, menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Itu artinya, ia tertidur sekitar sejam setelah pulang sekolah tadi.

Dan mimpi basah di sore hari?

Sebelum kencan dengan kekasihnya sendiri?

"Bagus, Park Chanyeol. Bagus." Keluhnya sarkas pada diri sendiri sambil memakai celana training cepat.

Ia berlari turun tangga seperti kesetanan. Ya siapa menduga akan ada kejadian macam ini?

"Oh Hyung, silakan masuk." Ucap Chanyeol membuka pintu, mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya.

"Aku tidak mengganggu kan?" tanya si tamu, calon ipar.

Chanyeol kikuk sendiri jadinya. "Oh, tidak. Aku tadi hanya ketiduran…"

 _Sekaligus mimpi basah…_

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa "Aku hanya mampir sebentar kok." Pandanganya tertuju pada kaki Chanyeol, seperti ada yang _janggal_. Si Jangkung ini terlihat gelisah sekali.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa tunggal, namun buru-buru berdiri lagi "Ah iya, mau minum apa?" belum dijawab, ia sudah lebih dulu kabur ke dapur. Ia mengulur waktu, sampai otak (dan selangkangan) bisa sinkron.

Chanyeol kembali dengan dua gelas jus, meletakkanya di depan Kyuhyun lalu duduk dengan baki di atas paha. Sungguh, rasanya tidak karuan.

Kyuhyun meneguk sedikit minum, lalu teringat pada tujuan awal "Jadi, tujuanku kemari adalah untuk melamar Yoora."

Kening Chanyeol mengerut bingung "Noona kan sedang siaran."

Belakangan, karena kinerja dan penampilanya yang bagus, Park Yoora diminta jadi reporter pembawa berita di studio, biasa disebut news anchor. Dan hal ini memperkecil kemungkinan ia bolak-balik rumah sakit, Chanyeol bersyukur atas itu.

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku ke sini." Kyuhyun menatap Chanyeol serius. "Aku sudah melamarnya dua bulan lalu, dan ia sudah menerimaku. Yang kumaksud sekarang adalah aku ingin segera menikahi kakakmu."

"Secepat ini?" mata Chanyeol memicing, curiga. Bukanya ia tidak menyadari cincin yang kakaknya kenakan belakangan ini "Noona…"

"Ah? Bukan, bukan." Tidak sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk paham tatapan calon adik iparnya "Nenekku yang mendesak, ia sakit-sakitan, ingin melihatku menikah sebelum ajal tiba, katanya."

 _Bukan karena sudah hamil…_

"Oh…" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk antara paham dan bersyukur. "Kenapa harus noona?" ia bertanya kemudian.

"Maksudnya?"

Chanyeol meneguk isi gelasnya, hingga tersisa setengah "Kau kaya, cerdas, tampan, bisa mendapatkan lebih dari seorang Park Yoora."

Bukanya Chanyeol men-discredit-kan kakaknya. Yoora memang cerdas, cantik tanpa make up maxi baju mini. Tapi jelas ada kekurangan dalam diri kakaknya itu, control emosi. Seorang cantik, cerdas, dengan keluarga lengkap dan tidak suka ngamuk jika terganggu, pasti ada yang begitu di dunia ini.

"Karena perasaanku hanya yakin padanya." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah berpikir tidak lama.

"Dan…bagaimana kau tahu tentang itu, Hyung? Memastikan perasaanmu sendiri?"

Kyuhyun diam, memandang langit-langit "Bagaimana ya? Aku bukan orang puitis. Jadi, dulu sebelum aku betul yakin pada Yoora, aku pernah melakukan eksperimen kecil. Aku memeluknya, sama seperti aku memeluk teman wanitaku yang lain. Perbedaanya, ia terlalu nyaman untuk kupeluk, rasanya enggan sekali melepasnya."

"Hanya itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Iya. Peluk saja, rasanya kau enggan melepaskan. Itu yang disebut yakin **.** Dan buktinya, hampir 2 tahun kami pacaran, keyakinanku padanya belum luntur, memeluknya masih enggan kulepas." Jawabnya santai sekali tanpa berpikir ulang.

Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Keluargaku sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Weekend minggu depan, pernikahan digelar."

"Dan…aku baru tahu?"

"Yoora juga baru kuberitahu 2 hari lalu dan ia sendiri yang meminta aku bicara langsung padamu." Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam "Jadi…"

Satu hal bernama ragu luntur saat itu juga. Chanyeol percaya, pria di hadapannya adalah jodoh terbaik untuk Yoora. Cocok? Cinta? Menurutnya, mereka saling tingkat ketergantungan.

"Haruskah aku memelukmu hyung, supaya ketahuan seberapa yakin?" Chanyeol bertanya balik. Mereka tertawa kemudian.

.

손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금

.

Roda motor Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumah Luhan. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanya, ia turun lalu memencet bel. Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar menyambut.

"Selamat malam, Tante. Saya Chanyeol, teman Luhan." Chanyeol membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, aku sudah tahu. Luhan sudah menunjukan fotomu padaku." Jawab ibu Luhan, menepuk pundak Chanyeol "Anak sekarang, sebutan kekasih bisa macam-macam." Ia menggeleng-geleng, bicara dengan logat China yang kental.

Chanyeol tersenyum antara kaget dan canggung. Ia tidak menyangka, calon mertuanya santai begini. Itu di luar kenyataan bahwa anaknya sudah kelas tiga, sebentar lagi menghadapi ujian nasional.

 _Calon mertua…_

Kok rasanya ingin menampar pipi sendiri…

"Ayo masuk, Luhan entah akan berapa lama selesai siap-siap."

Baru saja Chanyeol akan mengikuti langkah empunya rumah, suara berlari terdengar di tangga. Luhan muncul dengan hoodie abu-abu.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Ucapnya begitu sampai di tangga terbawah.

"Lu, baru saja ibu akan mengajak dia ngobrol, main pergi saja."

"Aduh, Bu. Bukan saatnya peloncoan calon mantu." Luhan menggandeng lengan Chanyeol, melangkah keluar "Kami pergi dulu ya."

 _Calon mantu katanya…_

.

.

.

 _Almost a perfect date…_

Bagi Luhan—yang pernah merasakan kencan pertama gagal—kencan di sebuah restoran sederhana dengan konsep makan sepuasnya adalah nilai tambah. Belum lagi, AC restoran itu rusak, suhunya terlalu rendah, jadi Chanyeol memakaikan jaket padanya dan telinga Chanyeol memerah hingga ia meminjamkan beanie untuk menutupi telinga lebar itu. Artinya nilai kuadrat.

Dan saat ini—hampir larut—motor Chanyeol menimbulkan suara decitan saat berhenti di depan pagar rumah Luhan.

"Boneka pemberianmu kuberi nama Yoda." Empunya rumah turun dari boncengan, menyerahkan helm yang tadi dipakai.

"Hah?"

"Iya, seperti katamu, ketika disiram, besoknya tumbuh rambut di kepalanya. Tapi telinganya lebar, antara mirip denganmu dan Yoda di Starwars itu."

Chanyeol merengut "Tahu begitu, kuberi anak rusa saja. Supaya bisa kau namai Lulu."

"Kok begitu? Memangnya aku mirip rusa?"

"Tidak sadar?"

Luhan berdecak kesal. Chanyeol justru tertawa, menstandarkan motor lalu turun berhadapan dengan pacarnya.

"Apa aku harus melapor pada ibumu, bahwa anaknya sudah kukembalikan dengan selamat?"

"Tidak usah, paling dia sudah tidur. Bisa dimarahi malah aku, jika ketahuan pulang jam segini…"

"Walaupun perginya denganku?" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Luhan.

"Calon mantu begitu?" Luhan bertanya balik, sambil memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, membenamkan wajah pada dada si Jangkung.

 _Calon mantu…_

Pikir Chanyeol mendekap tubuh kekasihnya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Chanyeol masih berniat menghitung, ketika tanpa sadar, tanganya sendiri yang mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh.

Dan jika ditanya alasanya? Jujur ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Sudah malam…" alasanya hanya itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau datang juga sudah malam tadi." Sungguh, mati-matian Luhan mengendalikan suara agar tidak terdengar kecewa.

"Aku pulang ya." Chanyeol kembali naik ke jok motor, memasang helm sebelum meluncur.

Tanpa ucapan 'selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa lagi' atau kecup sayang. Punggung Chanyeol menjauh di antara redup lampu jalan.

" _Almost a perfect date_ …" keluh Luhan beranjak membuka pagar rumah.

.

.

.

손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금

.

Mata Chanyeol pagi itu tidak selebar biasanya. Ia mimpi buruk (mimpi basah padahal). Maksudnya, mimpi kemarin, terulang subuh tadi. Menjelang alarm berbunyi, ia kembali bermimpi adegan panas dengan tetangganya.

Padahal semalam, ia kencan dengan Luhan, kekasihnya. Ya Tuhan…

Menyender pada tembok pagar rumah Baekhyun, ia memejamkan mata sambil memijat pelipis. Kacau pikirannya saat itu.

" _Park Chanyeol…"_

"YAH!"

Suara bisikan Baekhyun di telinga Chanyeol sukses membuatnya jantungan. Pasalnya, baru tadi ia berpikir apa yang salah hingga bisa bermimpi aneh begitu. Eh… pemeran utamanya datang.

Baekhyun terkekeh hingga matanya tidak terlihat "Makanya jangan tidur di jalan."

"Siapa yang tidur." Balas Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Memejamkan mata. Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau menyebutnya apa. Hampir saja tadi kutinggal." Baekhyun melenggang mendahului "Efek kencan semalam pasti." Sindirnya tanpa menoleh.

"Siapa bilang." Bantah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh "Lah? Lalu memikirkan apa kau?" ia justru curiga.

Chanyeol tertegun saat bibir Baekhyun tepat di pandangannya dan… bayangan mimpi 2 hari ini kembali. Menelan ludah seketika terasa seperti tersedak biji durian.

"Kenapa kau?" Baekhyun jelas heran melihat reaksi si Jangkung "Aku dapat kabar dari Kyuhyun hyung, pernikahannya diadakan weekend depan ya?"

"Dia mengabarimu?"

"Aha." Baekhyun menjentikkan jari, mirip host acara kuis Aku sudah lumayan dekat dengannya. Ya artinya, aku punya kenalan seorang konglomerat." Jawabnya sombong. Baru kenalan, Chanyeol yang calon adik ipar saja tingkahnya masih wajar.

"Tidak akan ada pengaruhnya dalam hidupmu."

"Yee… siapa tahu , suatu saat dia butuh model untuk produk perusahaannya kan."

"Iya, dengar-dengar dia mau merambah alat peninggi badan."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun murka. Si kecil itu melompat, meraih leher Chanyeol lalu memitingnya. "Coba bilang sekali lagi!"

"Auh, auh, memangnya aku bilang kau pendek?!" Chanyeol berontk, nyatanya cengkeraman Baekhyun kuat juga. Sarapan sereal dicampur susu kuda liar mungkin.

"Kenapa malah diperjelas!" Baekhyun kembali mengeratkan kuncian.

Anehnya… si Jangkung teringat ucapan Kyuhyun.

 _Ini tidak termasuk pelukan kan…._

.

손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금

.

Istirahat siang itu, ada yang tidak biasa dengan Kyungsoo. Sendok di tangan kanan, buku di tangan kiri. Padahal, ujian masih sebulan ke depan. Lagipula, dia kan ranking 1, tidak perlu belajar sebegitunya. Beda kasus jika yang dimaksud Tao… Ah jangan bahas kesenjangan social.

"Lama-lama bukumu yang kau telan, bukan nasi." Komentar Jongdae. Makan siangnya hampir habis, sedangkan milik Kyungsoo nyaris utuh.

"Kau baca apa?"

Tanpa bicara, Kyungsoo menunjukkan Baekhyun halaman yang sedang dibaca, judul 'Dasar cosplay' terpampang di sana dengan gambar mirip karakter.

"Kau akan ikut acara cosplay?" Tao bertanya setelah menelan potongan daging.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo menutup buku itu lalu mulai menggenggam sendoknya "Bukan begitu, aku hanya sedang tertarik, sambil berpikir karakter apa yang cocok denganku."

"Shin-chan." Sehun asal nyeplos dengan wajah datar.

Kyungsoo memelototinya "Sialan kau."

Sedangkan Tao, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae tertawa terbahak mendengarnya. Siapa juga yang akan terima, disamakan dengan bocah mesum begitu.

Padahal jika dilihat lebih teliti, Kyungsoo mirip salah satu tokoh Shingeki No Kyoujin, Eren Jaeger. Ssst ini rahasia, bisa besar kepala jika ia dengar.

"Kapan acaranya?" tanya Jongdae setelah tawanya reda.

"Weekend ini."

Sambil mengambil sesendok penuh nasi, Baekhyun berucap "Aku ajak Chanyeol ah… siapa tahu bisa ketemu kembaran Aomine Daiki."

"Kenapa kau malah mengajak Chanyeol, bukan pacarmu sendiri?"

Telak.

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Baekhyun tergagap, menghentikan kunyahan. Rasanya ia baru saja ditampar dengan baki makan siang. "Aku… eum… Kita mau datang ramai-ramai ke sana?"

"Nope. Aku tidak suka acara begitu." Tao menggeleng.

"Aku juga." Giliran Jongdae menjawab.

"Ya sudah sih, Baek. Itu urusanmu, mau mengajak siapa juga. Jangan pedulikan ucapan dia." Ucap Kyungsoocuek. Bahkan ia baru saja memasukkan semua nasi ke dalam sayur kuahnya, diaduk dengan irisan daging dan kimchi.

Dan ucapan Kyungsoo benar. Itu memang hak Baekhyun, terserah ingin ke sana dengan siapa. Toh, Chanyeol memang temanya sejak bocah. Bukan sekali ini mereka pergi bersama. Bukan rahasia juga bahwa otak mereka sebentuk, kenapa harus tersindir?

"Dan…btw mana si Dobi? Tumben dari pagi aku tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Sehun, entah ditujukan pada Baekhyun—tetangga Chanyeol— atau pada Jongdae dan Tao—teman sekelas Chanyeol.

"Dia dari pagi dipanggil ke ruang kepsek. Dengar-dengar dengan dua orang lain, masalah pertukaran ke China katanya." Jelas Tao.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Ia mengaduk-aduk nasi sambil berpikir. _Exchange ya… satu semester kira-kira. Semoga Chanyeol lolos, semoga. Tapi itu berarti enam bulan tidak bertemu si Jangkung itu._

"Saingan dia berat, Seokjin dan Hani. Persiapan mereka berdua bisa dibilang lebih matang." Ucap Jongdae melahap porongan kimchi terakhirnya.

 _Berarti masih ada kemungkinan Chanyeol tidak lolos…_

.

손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금

.

Bel pulang sekolah…

Dan Baekhyun belum juga melihat si Jangkung itu, ia jadi ikut cemas. Antara senang tapi sedih tapi bingung.

"Ponselnya terinjak atau tercebur kolam sih? Apa susahnya baca pesanku." Ia membereskan buku sambil terus manyun, berdecak kesal.

Wajar jika Baekhyun kesal. Pesan yang ia maksud sudah dikirimkan sekitar 3 jam lalu, sekarang? Dibaca pun belum.

Ddrrt drrt

Baekhyun langsung merogoh saku jaket, namun yang didapati adalah ayahnya menelpon.

"Ya, ayah?"

.

손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금손금

.

Langkah Baekhyun gontai ketika meninggalkan kelas. Matanya menatap lurus garis keramik lorong. Pikirannya teracak entah ke mana saja. Ia tidak lagi menunggu tetangganya untuk pulang bareng.

Tidak akan tersesat juga jika si Jangkung itu ditinggal.

"Baekhyun ah…"

Baekhyun mendongak, Luhan berjalan menghampirinya "Oh, Luhan Hyung…"

"Mau pulang?" Luhan sudah berdiri di depannya, Baekhyun mengangguk "Lihat Chanyeol?"

"Tidak, hanya berangkat bareng tadi, tapi seharian tidak terlihat kupingnya."

Luhan tertawa. Iya, tadinya Baekhyun terlihat galau tapi siapa sangka masih saja bisa bercanda begitu. "Ya sudah, aku cari dia ya, mungkin di kelas."

"Iya, dah Hyung." Baekhyun kembali melangkah.

Baru saja ia mencapai lobby sekolah, langkah kaki berderap mendekat.

"Baekhyun aaah!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan…

BRUG

Tubuhnya sampai terhuyung ketika menerima pelukan kencang. DPO seharian ini memeluknya tepat di tengah lobby tempat semua orang lalu lalang. Lobby yang sama tempat dua tangga utama melingkar di kiri dan kanan.

Pelukan itu…

Samar, di antara napas terengah Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara detak jantung entah milik siapa karena saat ini Baekhyun justru tidak yakin jantungnya masih berdetak atau tidak.

"Chanyeol ah…" tangan Baekhyun terulur membalas peluk. Sungguh, hatinya ketar-ketir, tidak siap mendengar kabar buruk.

"Aku lolos Baekhyun ah… Bulan depan aku berangkat ke China."

DEG

Ini kabar baik kan?

"Baekhyun ah, aku akan ke China bulan depan." Ulang Chanyeol.

Ucapan Chanyeol terdengung di kepala Baekhyun. _Ini kabar baik kan?_ Ia berusaha meyakinkan diri.

"Jangan rindu padaku ya…" Chanyeol mengeratkan peluk.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Tadinya, Baekhyun akan bercerita bahwa ibunya malam nanti diberangkatkan ke Jepang karena ayahnya ingin supaya kerusakan tulang di lengan bisa disembuhkan lebih cepat. Ia ingin bercerita bahwa ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keluarga, kini siap untuk meninggalkan semua, untuk menemani pengobatan ibunya sekaligus bulan madu di Jepang.

Ia ingin bercerita bahwa ia senang keluarganya bisa jadi keluarga normal. Ia juga ingin mengeluh bahwa nanti ia akan ditinggal sendiri di rumah, tapi tidak apa-apa selama masih ada Chanyeol.

Tapi rupanya…

Lebih baik semua cerita itu ia telan.

.

.

.

Sementara di lantai dua, seseorang sedang menghitung waktu. Dia adalah Luhan yang tadinya ingin mengejar langkah lari Chanyeol yang dilihatnya dari kejauhan namun urung ketika mendengar nama yang kekasihnya itu teriakkan.

Lebih dari semenit, hasil hitungan Luhan. Mungkin lebih dari itu karena pikiranya sudah kacau untuk menghitung dengan benar.

Lebih dari semenit, mereka berdua berpelukan di tengah lobby, tanpa peduli orang melintas. Dunia mereka seolah parallel, tidak lagi bisa dihubungkan dengan kenyataan.

Lebih dari semenit, pelukan akhirnya terlepas. Tidak sepenuhnya, tangan kanan Chanyeol masih merangkul Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kiri bergerak mengacak-acak rambut _rust_ itu.

Lebih dari semenit, rasanya Luhan tidak bisa melihat lebih dari itu. Ia berpaling, mendapati Sehun berdiri di belakangnya.

"Dengar-dengar Chanyeol yang lolos ke China ya?"

Bukanya menjawab, Luhan justru tertunduk mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

Tentu saja Sehun menyadari sikap Luhan, hingga akhirnya ia melihat pemandangan di lobby bawah "Hyung?" Sehun memegang kedua bahu Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Luhan menengadah. Ia menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum "Hanya penasaran saja, bagaimana rasanya jadi orang pertama."

Orang pertama yang akan didatangi dengan berlari, diteriakan namanya lalu dipeluk. Luhan hanya penasaran itu saja, ia tidak cemburu. Katakan itu pada matanya yang terasa perih.

"Mungkin, bagi orang lain kau adalah yang pertama dan segalanya."

Luhan tidak paham dengan ucapan Sehun. Ia hanya melihat juniornya itu menunjukkan bulatan emas di telapak tangannya. Coklat.

" _Thanks._ " Luhan membuka bungkusan emas itu.

" _Anything for you_." Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan pikir, itu candaan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ucapan Sehun serius, bukan bercanda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Nulis chap ini adalah perjuangan. Jujur, dari dulu I am really suck at writing multichapter. Tapi ini beneran deh, aku usaha banget untuk nulis. Hanya bisa minta maap karna harus makan waktu lama. Buka laptop buat nonton pilem aja suseeeh (ceritanya nangis)

Itu awal chap, mohon dimaafkan (dan dinikmati). Lumayan, naik rate dikit. sengaja gak dimiringin, biar pada mikirnya itu nyata, padahal mimpi.

Terima kasih untuk segala dukungan dan sms yang kalian kirim, hingga saya bisa berdiri di panggung ini. Sampai ketemu suatu saat di suatu kesempatan.


	11. Turning Line

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FUTSUMEISHI**

 **(** **Turning line** **)**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenang, kau tidak sendirian. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan padanya

.

.

회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선

.

.

Sanmun high school memang sekolah besar yang luas, tapi bukan berarti mencari seseorang bisa sesulit ini. Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang, misal. Mencari Luhan rasanya seperti mencari anak ayam. Walau sebenarnya Luhan lebih mirip anak rusa.

Masalahnya, berkali Chanyeol menelpon pacarnya itu tidak diangkat. Seoul bukan wilayah yang tiba-tiba terserang hilang jaringan telpon, ya.

Ada satu tempat yang belum Chanyeol datangi, perpustakaan. Tempat mereka dulu pendekatan hingga akhirnya jadian.

"Ada Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol pada petugas perpustakaan yang sudah hapal betul dengan bintang kelas 3 itu.

"Ada, tadi dia masuk."

Chanyeol tidak perlu basa basi lagi, ia langsung menyusuri rak dan meja hingga menemukan pacarnya sedang ngobrol dengan seseorang. Bukannya membaca buku.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan, Luhan tersenyum melihatnya. Dan seseorang di hadapan Luhan menoleh, Sehun. entah kenapa bagi Chanyeol, menemukan mereka berdua bukan hal yang mengejutkan.

Chanyeol menghampiri mereka, langsung mendekat pada telinga Luhan lalu berbisik "Aku lulus exchange."

"Kami sudah tahu kok." Sehun yang menjawab, seolah ia bisa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Atau memang begitu kenyataanya.

Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya, dibalas anggukan.

"Oh. Bukan _surprise_ , dong ya." Ucap Chanyeol duduk di samping Luhan.

Luhan masih menatap Chanyeol, menunggu lebih tepatnya. Menunggu apa yang akan kekasihnya itu lakukan selanjutnya. Bohong jika ia tidak mengharapkan pelukan seperti yang ia lihat di lobby sekolah. Apalagi, Chanyeol memang kekasihnya, bukan sekedar teman.

Teman… ia benci kata itu.

"Sehun ah, kau tahu Baekhyun kenapa?"

Baekhyun lagi…

Dan rupanya Luhan salah. Atau harapan Luhan tidak terkabul. Atau doanya terlalu lirih, seharusnya doanya dituliskan saja pada selembar kertas, lalu ditempel kuat pada dahinya, supaya terbaca oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa memang dia?" Sehun bertanya balik sambil melirik raut wajah Luhan yang menghela napas lalu beralih menatap jendela.

"Seperti ada masalah atau kelaparan, entah masuk kategori mana." Chanyeol melirik kekasihnya, menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah "Lu? Bagaimana jika kita pergi, merayakan kelolosanku?" wajahnya mendekat.

"Ke mana?" Luhan menoleh, hingga jarak hidung mereka seruas jari.

Chanyeol terkesiap. Walaupun sudah pernah berciuman dengan Luhan, tapi ini berbeda. ia terkejut. Dan sialnya, yang terlintas di otaknya justru mimpi belakangan. Mimpi seseorang mendesahkan namanya.

Tanpa permisi, Sehun bangkit lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선

.

Jongin sempat menunggu sekitar 10 menit sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Gontai. Baekhyun terlihat seperti habis dimarahi habis-habisan seharian atau seperti baru menjalani masa hukuman keliling lapangan 37 kali. Atau seperti habis dihukum keliling lapangan 37 kali sambil dimarahi.

"Baekhyun ah." Panggil Jongin, kekasihnya sama sekali tidak menoleh. Tidak terdengar mungkin.

"Baekhyun ah." Panggil Jongin sekali lagi, Baekhyun tetap melangkah ke arah halte.

Tidak ada pilihan, Jongin berjalan cepat menghampiri."B!" ia menangkap tangan Baekhyun.

Si Sipit itu akhirnya menoleh."Oh, Jongin…"

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi."

"Oh…" Hanya itu, tidak ada penjelasan.

"Aku menelpon dan mengirim pesan juga."

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuk canggung, memaksa senyum "Maaf. Aku… eum ponselku di tas tadi." Ia berniat melepaskan tangan Jongin, tapi kekasihnya malah memegang lebih erat.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Baekhyun mencoba menarik tanganya, tapi ditahan.

"B… kau tahu, aku tidak suka jika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawah. Ia bingung. Byun Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka menelan sendiri masalahnya dalam-dalam. Setidaknya, selalu ada telinga (lebar) yang bisa menerjemahkan semua Bahasa yang ia katakan.

Menarik napas dalam, Baekhyun berucap "Antar aku ke rumah sakit ya, nanti kau akan tahu."

.

회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선

.

Kadang, Luhan tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau mengeluh atas kejadian yang menimpanya. Seperti saat ini, misal. Ia dan Chanyeol kehujanan begitu turun dari bus. Mereka tidak bawa payung, by the way. Hasilnya? Berlarian lah mereka berdua seperti kucing diusir pemilik warung dengan seember air.

Luhan ingin mengeluh, karena sekujur badan kebasahan. Untung ranselnya _waterproof_ , buku dan ponsel terselamatkan. Luhan ingin bersyukur, karena Chanyeol menggandengnya sepanjang jalan sambil berlari walau lebih mirip diseret, tapi masih terlihat romantic.

Yang jadi masalah adalah…

"Dulu, aku sering main hujan-hujanan dengan Baekhyun."

Dan niat bersyukur sekecil apapun itu lenyap sudah. Luhan manyun sampai di rumah Chanyeol.

"Masuk Lu, kau harus ganti baju." Ucap Chanyeol langsung masuk rumah.

Luhan melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki, tas diletakkan saja di bawah pintu. Takut membasahi karpet ruang tamu. Ia hanya berdiri di ruang tamu dengan seragam menetes-netes. Chanyeol muncul kemudian dengan handuk.

Luhan sudah mengulurkan tangan saat Chanyeol menaruh handuk tepat di kepala lalu mengusaknya.

"Yang penting kepala dikeringkan dulu, nanti kau ganti pakai bajuku."

Luhan mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Otaknya malfungsi diisi dengan pemikiran 'Ah…begini rasanya diusak kepala oleh Chanyeol.' Dan ingin bohong segala apapun, kenyataanya ia sangat suka diperlakukan begini.

"Kita ke kamar ya." Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatan yang adiktif bagi Luhan barusan.

"HAH?!"

"EH BUKAN!" Chanyeol balik teriak "Eh…eum. Itu, maksudku kau akan kuantar ganti di kamar." menggaruk tengkuk bingung, ia tahu ucapanya barusan agak _menjurus_ "Tidak mungkin kau ganti di sini kan."

"Oh…iya. Kau benar." Luhan mengangguk canggung. Pipinya merah, seperti terlalu lama di bawah sinar matahari, padahal sudah gelap dan ia kehujanan.

Chanyeol berjalan di depan, memandu ke kamar. Ia langsung membuka lemari, memilihkan baju bersih (yang tidak kedodoran). "Masuk Lu…" Ucapnya menyadari pacarnya malah berdiri di pintu.

"Oh, _okay_." Luhan masuk, melihat sekeliling.

Kamar Chanyeol tidak sebesar kamarnya, tapi terlihat lebih padat karena rak buku berisi komik, dua gitar di pojok dengan pic pemberianya menggantung di salah satunya, dan…

Telepon kaleng?

"Ini." Chanyeol memberi _tshirt_ dan _sweatpants_.

"Kau masih main itu?"

"Telepon ini?" Chanyeol meraih kaleng yang menggantung di jendela "Iya, hanya aku dan Baekhyun yang masih main itu sejak jaman TK." Dan ketika mata mengarah luar jendela, ia melihat sebuah motor tertutup jas hujan berhenti di depan rumah tetangganya. Seseorang turun dari boncengan, Baekhyun.

Tentu saja itu Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa mengenali motor Jongin dengan sekali kedip dan siapa lagi yang akan berhenti di rumah Baekhyun jika bukan ia sendiri.

Tapi… membonceng motor di jas hujan. Apa Baekhyun mendekap Jongin dengan begitu erat?

Apa Jongin balas mendekap tangan Baekhyun?

Apa…

"Ini masih bisa digunakan?" Luhan mendekat, menarik kaleng hingga gemerincing mengacak semua dialog di otak Chanyeol.

Luhan bukan orang bodoh, ia mendekat juga sebenarnya ingin melihat apa yang membuat kekasihnya tercenung di jendela. Dan melihat motor Jongin meninggalkan rumah sebelah, ia menyesal sudah melakukannya.

Chanyeol melihat Luhan mendekap bajunya "Jangan malah didekap, bisa basah juga itu."

"Oh iya, _sorry_ …"

"Aku keluar, kau bisa ganti di sini." Chanyeol berbalik, hendak ke pintu. Tapi karena lantai yang basah oleh tetesan air, kakinya terpeleset, tubuh menimpa Luhan yang terhimpit meja belajar.

DEG

Luhan tercekat, hidung Chanyeol sudah menempel erat di keningnya. Belum lagi, lutut Chanyeol menghimpit selangkanganya.

Tali kaleng terus bunyi karena tertarik.

"Chanyeol ah…"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia menatap kekasihnya, seperti berusaha membaca pikiran. Pikiran sendiri. Namun tidak berhasil. Gantinya, mencari tahu lebih lanjut ia menarik kerah seragam Luhan lalu menyesap keras bibirnya.

Luhan tidak menyangka ini.

Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ciuman Chanyeol memabukkan, walau ia tidak pernah tahu apa itu mabuk. Ciuman Chanyeol menghanyutkan, walau ia jago berenang. Ciuman Chanyeol menyesakkan, walau paru-parunya sehat sentosa.

Dan Luhan hanya bisa berpegangan lebih kencang pada kaleng telpon.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa di seberang sana, saat Baekhyun baru masuk kamar, kaleng di jendelanya bergerincing. Ia buru-buru meraihnya tanpa peduli melepas ransel.

"Ya Yeol?" Baekhyun pikir ada yang Chanyeol ingin bicarakan, namun nyatanya, saat ia membuka tirai kamar, malah mendapati Dobi sedang mencium kakak kelasnya.

.

회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선

.

De Javu…

Sehun pernah mengalami ini. saat di mana ia kelaparan di flat, keluar sebentar cari makanan di minimarket kemudian malah disambut oleh suara…

"Sehun ah!"

Sehun hapal benar dengan suara itu. Namanya juga teman sekelas, paling cerewet pula. Siapa yang tidak tahu suara Byun Baekhyun?

Turun dari motor sambil berdecak, Sehun menatap datar temannya. "Kenapa kau?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Terakhir kali kau bilang 'tidak apa-apa' saat kita bertemu di sini, orang rumah mencarimu." Ucap Sehun masuk ke minimarket.

Baekhyun mengekor di belakang. "Orang rumah sedang tidak ada di rumah." Ia melihat Sehun mengambil 3 cup ramyeon dan 2 roll kimbap "Kau akan memakan itu semua?"

"Kau tidak mau?" Sehun bertanya balik sambil mengeluarkan dompet.

"Mau sih…" Jawab Baekhyun. Ia sudah makan tadi sore. Saat kembali dari rumah sakit, Jongin mengajaknya ke restoran sup, tapi entah kenapa melihat belanjaan Sehun, ia jadi lapar. Sama seperti ketika melihat sahabatnya bermesraan ia jadi kacau. Itu perumpamaan.

"Kuberi satu rahasia." Ucap Sehun menggeret bangku minimarket "Aku sedang kesal dengan Chanyeol."

"Wajar sih." Baekhyun mengangguk, duduk di sebelahnya setelah menyeduh dua cup ramyeon. Ia tahu diri, sudah dapat gratisan, setidaknya ya menyiapkan.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu kesal?" tanya Sehun. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membuka mulut "Luhan?"

Baekhyun berdecak "Aku belum menjawab."

"Jika kau berpikir saat menjawab, nantinya bohong." Ucap Sehun, mulai menarik helai ramyeon. Ah, masih panas ternyata.

"Aku tidak membencinya. Hanya…" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan, malah menghela napas.

"Kau iri, menyesal, kecewa. Yang ada di otakmu saat ini hanya 'Seharusnya aku, bukan dia'." Tebak Sehun.

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit "Kau sedang curhat?"

"Apa terdengar begitu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengalami perasaan seperti apa yang kau rasakan pada Luhan." Baekhyun membuka cup ramyeon, mengaduk isinya "Dan… bukannya itu hal yang sama sepertiku dan Jongin?"

"Begini perumpamaannya. Kau lebih rela jauh dari Chanyeol atau Jongin? Dalam hitungan ketiga. 1… 2…3"

Baekhyun belum sempat buka mulut.

Sehun bertepuk tangan. "Waktu habis! Kau tidak bisa menjawab!"

"Sial! kau tidak memberiku waktu berpikir!"

"Apa aku memintamu berpikir? Tidak kan?" Sehun santai mengunyah kimbap "Dan semakin kau berpikir, semakin besar kebohongan yang dihasilkan."

Baekhyun memutar mata jengah "Terserah kau saja."

"Tenang, kau tidak sendirian. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan pada Luhan."

.

회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선

.

Sanmun masih seperti biasanya. Masih tetap ribet dengan segala macam muridnya. Masih tetap memberikan ekstra kimchi untuk makan siang. Masih dengan meja kantin yang perdebatanya melebihi meja hijau.

"Dan kapan kau akan traktir kami makan?" tanya Jongdae pada Chanyeol yang baru saja akan menyesap kuah sayur.

"Dan memangnya kapan aku menjanjikan pada kalian?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri mencari seseorang "Baekhyun mana?" sejak pagi, ia tidak melihatnya karena si Sipit itu dijemput Jongin. Padahal Jongin harus memutar jika mengantar Baekhyun lalu berangkat ke SOPA.

Tidak lama, 2 baki makan ditaruh di meja. Baekhyun dan Sehun datang bersamaan.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengembalikan DVD ku?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol tercengang. Ia baru ingat bahwa DVD One OK Rock yang ia pinjam sepertinya masih ada di DVD player ruang tengah. Atau ada di dalam laptopnya. Atau justru di tumpukan buku sejarah. Atau…

"Aku lupa. Nanti kukembalikan padamu." Jawab Chanyeol. Ia sebenarnya amat tidak yakin dengan keberadaan DVD itu.

"Nanti? Kapan?"

"Jangan sampai rusak, Yeol. Waktu itu kau pinjam Tab-ku, jadi hank tiba-tiba." Baekhyun nimbrung, santai melahap nasi. Seperti… tidak sarapan?

"Itu kan karena kita kehujanan pas balik naik motor." Jawab Chanyeol masih memperhatikan Baekhyun "Kau tadi pagi—"

"Sebenarnya untuk hal begitu, kalaupun rusak, masih bisa beli lagi. Yang tidak termaafkan jika kau merusak hal paling berharga, yang hanya ada satu di dunia."

Keadaan mendadak canggung. Tidak ada yang menanggapi karena mereka tahu benar apa yang Sehun bicarakan. Atau lebih tepatnya 'siapa', walau tidak jelas apa pemicu ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Merelakan, ada batasnya, Yeol. Jangan sampai aku mendapati dia menangis." Lanjut Sehun.

Situasi berkali lipat lebih canggung.

Ini ancaman. Seisi meja tahu betul tabiat Sehun. Ia bisa mengancam sambil menyuap nasi dan kimchi ke dalam mulut. Ibarat psikopat, ia akan menusukkan garpu ke tubuh orang dengan tersenyum, ini hanya perumpamaan. Hanya suatu penegasan bahwa sebenarnya ia sedikit tahu apa yang dialami oleh Luhan, walau Chanyeol justru tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Ehem. Es tehku mendadak panas." Baekhyun menyikut lengan Sehun. Maksudnya, supaya sedikit lebih selow.

Si Datar itu menanggapi santai "Intinya, jika sampai DVD ku rusak sedikit saja, kau harus mengggantinya ditambah DVD Amazing Tour terbaru."

"Yeah, aku tahu." Chanyeol mengangguk paham, entah urusan DVD maupun Luhan. Pandanganya kemudian beralih pada Baekhyun "Kau semalam ke mana? Kuhubungi tidak bisa."

"Ponselku mati, gara-gara kehujanan." Tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Baekhyun memang kemarin kehujanan, tapi ponsel sengaja ia matikan semalaman. Alasanya? Ia sendiri tidak begitu tahu.

"Benar? Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau ceritakan."

"Jika aku ingin cerita, aku akan langsung mengatakan padamu kan."

Chanyeol hampir membantah sebelum ia sadar bahwa memang Baekhyun tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tidak ada masalah? Chanyeol tahu bukan itu yang terjadi. Sekali lihat, jelas bahwa ada yang sedang dialami si Sipit.

"Jumat besok ada yang ikut ke festival Jepang?" kedatangan Kyungsoo mengaburkan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang ke sekian kali.

"Aku akan datang dengan Jongin." Jawab Baekhyun tersenyum.

Jongin…

Mungkin memang ia sekarang segala cerita atau apapun yang Baekhyun alami. Dan Chanyeol tidak suka.

Rasanya seperti hal terpenting dalam hidupmu terebut dari genggaman.

"Kau datang, Yeol?"

"Dengan siapa?" Chanyeol tanya balik. Maksudnya, jika Baekhyun sudah datang dengan Jongin, untuk apa ia datang.

Kyungsoo memutar mata jengah "Ya dengan Luhan atau siapa. Masa' dengan neneknya Jongdae?"

"Yah, kenapa nenekku dibawa-bawa?!" Jongdae tidak terima. Neneknya bukan wibu.

"Lagian pertanyaan Chanyeol aneh, seolah ia jomblo saja. Yang jomblo betulan pun ingin punya gandengan." Ucap Tao, bukan bermaksud curhat.

Chanyeol berdecak "Bukan begitu, maksudku Luhan tidak begitu tahu anime atau manga sejenisnya."

"Jongin juga tidak tahu." Baekhyun menanggapi.

Chanyeol tercekat. Ia memandang Baekhyun yang sedang makan dengan santai. Entah kenapa ucapan si Sipit itu terdengar begitu dingin. Menyesakkan.

.

회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선

.

Hari Jumat pekan ini memang special. Tanggal merah dimeriahkan dengan festival Jepang di pusat kota. Artinya? Baekhyun bisa bangun siang, mandi lalu bersiap tanpa perlu memikirkan pendidikanya untuk meraih cita-cita. Sekolah maksudnya.

Tahun kemarin, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ia datang dengan Chanyeol. Berdua, mereka heboh sibuk keterlaluan minta foto sana-sini dengan para cosplayer. Apalagi Baekhyun, waktu melihat cosplay Shanks, mirip bocah TK yang diberi pengumuman piknik.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia hampir tidak mau lepas dari cosplayer Nico Robin. Jangan tanya kenapa.

Tahun ini berbeda, entah itu berarti hal baik atau buruk. Baekhyun malas-malasan untuk bersiap, padahal hampir jam 10, waktu janjiannya dengan Jongin bertemu di Taman Kota, tempat penyelenggaraan.

Baekhyun tidak suka mengulur waktu. Tapi itulah yang sekarang ia lakukan. Tiduran di sofa walau ransel sudah teronggok di atas karpet.

Drrt drrt drrt

Ponsel di atas meja bergetar. Panggilan.

Ia pikir dari Jongin, nyatanya dari Sehun. Tumben orang ini menghubungi, bertemu saja wajahnya selalu kesal.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Baekhyun begitu menerima panggilan.

" _Chanyeol sakit."_

"Hah?" entah Baekhyun yang salah dengar atau ia salah paham.

Maksudnya begini, kenapa Sehun tahu Chanyeol sakit, padahal rumah mereka tidak berdekatan dan tidak sekelas. Ditambah seharian ini penghuni rumah sebelah tidak terlihat meninggalkan rumah.

" _Chanyeol sakit."_ Ulang Sehun.

"Iya, aku dengar. Masalahnya, kau dari mana?"

" _Makanya, pastikan sana."_

Tut tut tut

Panggilan berakhir.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Baekhyun tidak paham dengan Sehun. Mungkin pada presentase yang sama seperti Sehun tidak paham Baekhyun. Pokoknya mereka tidak begitu nyambung.

Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak dari sofa, menggeret langkah, menuju rumah sebelah. Seperti biasa, tidak perlu mengetuk, ia sudah berkeliaran mencari penghuni rumah.

"Chanyeol ah…" Panggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban.

Dan ketika sampai lantai 2, dekat kamar sohibnya itu, Baekhyun melihat sesosok tubuh jangkung dengan wajah babak belur duduk di atas ranjang.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol! Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba sudah di depan Chanyeol. Ia terlihat panic.

Chanyeol mengelus dada "Kau mengagetkanku."

Bukan, bukan itu jawaban yang sesuai dari pertanyaan Baekhyun. Lihat saja sekarang, bibir, pelipis, pipi, kening Chanyeol biru. Kenapa malah menegur orang yang bertanya keadaanya?

"Sakit?" Baekhyun beralih duduk di samping Chanyeol, mengamati memar dari dekat.

"Sudah tidak terlalu."

"Kau jatuh dari tangga?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

Pandangan Baekhyun berubah sinis "Kau berkelahi dengan siapa? Anak sekolah mana? Biasanya kau tidak gampang terpancing hal begini." ia diam berpikir sejenak "Atau malah kau dipalak? Preman?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil "Bukan preman sih, tapi salah satu siswa Sanmun juga. Sebut saja… Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun tercengang. Ia tidak paham dengan urutan kejadian akhir-akhir ini. terlalu banyak plot twist. Chanyeol bukan tipe pencari masalah (kecuali dengan Baekhyun) dan hobby Sehun menari, bukan berkelahi.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?

"Kau bukannya ada acara?" Chanyeol bertanya balik.

Baekhyun menarik napas, lalu bangkit "Kotak obat masih tetap di daput kan?" ia pergi sebelum dijawab.

.

회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선

.

Sementara itu di taman kota…

Jongin sudah menunggu sejam, ditambah entah berapa puluh panggilan pada kekasihnya tidak dijawab. Posisinya tadinya berdiri bak model pemotretan pinggir jalan, sekarang berubah jadi duduk di pinggir jalan mirip gelandangan.

Ke mana Baekhyun? Di rumah atau di rumah sakit? Jangan-jangan ada hubungan dengan keadaan ibunya.

Tahu begini, tadi ia jemput saja Baekhyun di rumahnya. Tidak usah janjian ketemuan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Loh, Kyungsoo?" Jongin langsung berdiri, berhadapan dengan teman SMP nya itu. Siapa sangka mereka akan bertemu di tempat begini. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Menonton." Jawaban singkat, Kyungsoo memperhatikan gelagat Jongin "Maksudku, jika kau ingin menonton harusnya di sana, kan?" ia menunjuk area utama tempat banyaknya cosplayer berlalu lalang.

"Eum… aku—"

"Kyungsoo ya!" Wendy—teman SMP mereka berdua—berlari menghampiri "Kau sudah janji akan membantuku kali i—Jongin?!"

"Oh, hai Wendy." Jongin masih sangat mengenali temannya yang pernah tinggal di USA ini.

"Oh Jongin. _Can you convince him, I mean_ … bisa membujuknya? Dia sudah janji sebenarnya, dari jauh hari. Tapi partnerku yang lain, Junho, tiba-tiba diare, tidak bisa ikut."

"Kyungsoo, Wendy membutuhkanmu." Ucap Jongin, kaku. Kaku sekali.

Tadinya, Wendy pikir Jongin akan sedikit membantu, nyatanya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bergeming. "Kai…"

"Kau gila, aku _newbie_ dalam hal begini, tiba-tiba disuruh ikut sendiri." Kyungsoo protes keras "Dan kau tahu jadi siapa? Eren Jaeger. Ah iya, kau mana tahu…"

"Aku tahu kok." Jawab Jongin cepat. Berkat siapa lagi jika bukan cekokan anime yang selalu Baekhyun rekomendasikan.

"Nah, jika kau tahu berarti kau paham kenapa aku tidak mau ikut sendirian. Seperti orang hilang."

"Bukannya memang Eren berjuang sendirian?"

Kyungsoo melirik sinis "Aish… Aku mau ikut, hanya jika kau ikut menggantikan Junho."

"YES!" Wendy berteriak. Siapa yang menyangka hal begini akan terjadi?

Jongin tercengang.

Seumur-umur kenal dengan Kyungsoo, ini perdebatan pertama mereka. Siang hari, di pinggir jalan, tanpa awalan yang jelas. Dan jika dipikir, ini juga pertama kalinya ia berdebat _hal tidak_ _jelas_ dengan seseorang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut " _See?_ Kau juga tidak mau—"

"Siapa bilang?" tantang Jongin.

" _Oh my god. I can smell the victory…_ " Sekali lagi bagi Wendy, ia untung besar har ini.

Jongin bersumpah, ia sama sekali tidak berpikir hal ini bisa terjadi.

.

회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선

.

"Baekhyun ah! Sakit! Ini _anticeptic_ , bukan saus tomat!" Protes Chanyeol saat kapas dioleskan pada wajahnya dengan _agak_ keras.

Baekhyun malah menatap Chanyeol sinis, "Lagipula kau bodoh sekali, berkelahi dengan Sehun saja bisa bonyok begini."

"Ya jelas bonyok, aku tidak melawan…" Sahut Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun diam, pura-pura tidak dengar. Lebih Ia tersentak kemudian saat tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita bahwa ibu akan pergi ke Jepang?"

Baekhyun diam. Ia tidak punya jawaban.

.

.

TBC

.

회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선회귀선

.

.

Terima kasih pada semua pihak yang masih bersedia baca ff ini walau yang ngetik gak bisa cepet ngelanjutin. Semoga masih inget jalan ceritanya ya, soalnya aku malah lupa /dzig/

Maaf kalo nungguin lanjutanya lama. / kaya ada yang nungguin/

Alasan sibuk masih ampuh untuk permohonan maaf?

Luv you anyway.


	12. Tangent

**.**

 **.**

 **FUTSUMEISHI**

 **(** **Tangent** **)**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Friendship, romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagiku, ia pelangi. Indah di awang, tak tergapai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, Luhan mengajak Chanyeol ke Hongdae. Ada yang ingin ia tunjukkan, katanya.

"Dengan Yixing sunbae? Duet seperti aku dan Baekhyun dulu?"

Luhan tersenyum sebelum berucap "Iya, sebelum kau berangkat ke China." Datar sekali ucapannya.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi. Pikiranya lebih sibuk dengan ingatan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan ke China.

Hongdae ramai sekali malam itu. Mungkin pengaruh besok hari libur, atau justru karena tahu Luhan akan perform. Padahal, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan kekasihnya.

"Ehm, selamat sore." Ucap Luhan setelah menggenggam mic. Ia duduk di samping Yixing yang sedang menyetel gitar. "Mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian sudah mengenal orang di sebelahku, Lay."

Yixing tersenyum, pamer lesung pipi "Selamat sore. Aku yang akan menemani Luhan menyanyi hari ini."

Tepuk tangan terdengar riuh.

"Biasanya ia menari, tapi atas permintaanku, ia bersedia untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya memetik gitar." Luhan membenahi duduk, lalu tersenyum "Aku tidak jago berbicara, maka kugunakan lagu ini untuk mengatakan semua yang ada di otakku. Semoga tersampaikan..."

Yixing mulai memetik gitar. Intro yang tidak asing di telinga Chanyeol.

 _Apa ia begitu hebat? Apa jantungmu berhenti hanya karena satu telpon? Kau bahkan tidak ingat siapa dirimu. Bicara & berpikir hal lain. Hatiku lebih terkejut dengan ekspresi dinginmu. Aku kenal dia, tapi aku sangat membencinya._

 _Kenapa ia menelponmu setelah meninggalkanmu? Menjengkelkan melihatmu menjawab telpon itu. Melihat ini aku masih terus bersamamu. Aku yang bodoh, aku lebih bodoh. Aku lebih bodoh karena menunggumu._

 _Seberapa sukamu padanya hingga seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa kau menyakitiku begini? Aku kenal dia, tapi aku sangat membencinya_

Lagu IU – 'Walau belum pernah bertemu, tapi aku benci dia' lagu yang sama sekali tidak asing bagi Chanyeol. Perbedaannya hanya Luhan mengganti liriknya menjadi 'Aku kenal dia, tapi aku sangat membencinya.' Lagu itu jelas untuk Chanyeol, dan siapa yang Luhan maksud? Baekhyun kah?

Dan bohong jika Chanyeol tidak merasakan sakit hati pada setiap lirik nyanyian Luhan. Begitu jahatkah ia selama ini? Atau begitu bodohkah ia selama ini? Apapun itu, selama ini yang ia lakukan sungguh di luar kuasanya, seolah hati yang mengendalikan, otak sudah malfungsi. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah malam saat mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang. Tanpa Yixing, karena tahu bahwa sahabatnya butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Hening.

Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk memecahnya.

"Lagu itu untukmu." Ucap Luhan ketika ia dan Chanyeol berjalan berjalan menuju parkiran motor.

Chanyeol menghela napas "Aku tahu. Entah aku harus berkata apa." Ia tidak bohong.

"Tidak usah bicara, jika tidak akan merubah apapun."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Luhan, memintanya berhenti "Lu, aku—"

"Pasti kau paham, siapa yang kumaksud." Luhan berhenti, menatap Chanyeol sambil berpikir keras "Aku membencinya, walau aku tahu ia tidak salah. Bukahkah aku terdengar seperti psikopat?"

"Aku dan Baekhyun hanya teman kecil!" suara Chanyeol meninggi. Bentakan yang sama sekali tidak Luhan sangka.

Luhan tersenyum sinis "Kalau begitu coba sebutkan apa hal yang paling kubenci." Ini bukan pertanyaan, ini tantangan.

Dan Chanyeol tersentak, tidak memberi jawaban.

"Terlalu sulit? Ganti pertanyaan, apa makanan yang paling kusuka? Warna kesukaanku? Kebiasaanku?"

Chanyeol diam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab satupun pertanyaan. Bodoh, benar-benar bodoh. Ini sama sekali bukan rumus logaritma atau relativitas.

"Bagaimana jika semua pertanyaan tadi diganti tentang Baekhyun?" Sialnya, mata Luhan mulai basah. Seharusnya ia tidak bertanya, jika sudah tahu jawabannya.

Jadi siapa yang lebih bodoh?

"Aku dan Baekhyun kenal dari kecil, Lu..."

"Dan kita lebih dari 3 bulan. Aku ingat, kau dulu yang mendekatiku. Aku tahu hampir semua tentangmu, tapi sebaliknya?" Luhan menarik napas, mencegah air mata turun "Kau tahu kenapa? Karena di otak dan hatimu hanya ada Baekhyun!"

Gagal, air mata mengalir di kedua matanya.

Chanyeol mencoba meraih Luhan dalam peluk, namun ditepis.

Seorang Luhan, primadona di sekolah bahkan Kota Seoul, tidak pernah menyangka akan menangis hebat di pinggir jalan begini. Apalagi mengingat alasanya menangis, karena seorang pria yang lebih muda darinya. Ia tidak pernah merasa begini menyedihkan.

"Lu, maaf..."

Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin Luhan dengar. Itu sama saja dengan Chanyeol mengakui segala kesalahannya, dan memang itu kenyataan yang selama ini terjadi.

Luhan ingin dengar 'Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, kujamin. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk meyakinkanmu.' Atau apapun, yang jelas mengatakan bahwa esok semua akan berubah.

"Aku menyukaimu, Yeol. Kau tahu itu. Entah kau bodoh atau buta, tapi kau menyakitiku!" Luhan menggigit bibir bawah, menahan diri dari teriak kencang "Andai aku tidak menyukaimu sedalam ini, kau pasti sudah kuhajar hingga babak belur." Ucapnya menarik napas berat.

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan "Kau bisa menghajarku sepuasmu, Lu. Jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku."

Jadi intinya, Chanyeol memang mengakui bahwa semua ia lakukan tanpa sadar? Semua hal yang ia lakukan tanpa ada pemikiran sekian kali?

"Tidak perlu." Luhan menggeleng, menarik tangannya lalu mundur "Kau bersamaku, tapi pikiranmu hanya dia, apalagi jika nanti orangtua Baekhyun ke Jepang? Aku pasti tidak akan terlihat di matamu."

"Je...pang?" Chanyeol tersentak. "Ada apa dengan Jepang?"

Luhan menyadari raut wajah terkejut Chanyeol. Tidak tahu? Chanyeol tidak tahu? Jadi Baekhyun memang menyembunyikan ini dari Chanyeol di saat Sehun pun tahu?

Luhan tersenyum miris "Satu hal, Chanyeol ah. Aku paling benci terlihat bodoh dan karenamu... aku benar-benar bodoh."

Luhan melangkah pergi. Ia berjalan pelan, sengaja memberi kesempatan untuk Chanyeol mengejarnya. Kenyataannya, tidak ada langkah kaki berlari mengejar. Tidak ada suara skuter menjejeri langkahnya.

Luhan kelu. Hampir saja ia terduduk di jalan saking sakit hatinya.

Baru ketika ia merogoh saku, berniat menelpon taksi, sebuah motor sport berhenti di sebelahnya.

"Hyung, kuantar pulang ya." Oh Sehun melepas helm.

Luhan mengangguk, lalu naik ke boncengan. Bahkan untuk sekedar mendebat masalah tidak ada helm, ia tak punya tenaga.

"Jaketku menyerap air kok." Ucap Sehun memakai lagi helmnya.

Luhan tidak tahu apa maksud ucapan Sehun, namun ia menandai jaket abu-abu itu dengan tangisannya sepanjang perjalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun tidak terlalu suka bicara, namun ia sangat suka mengamati. Entah sejak kapan berjalan di belakang seseorang tanpa sepengetahuan menjadi keahlian. Dan entah sejak kapan ia seperti seorang Pemadam Kebakaran yang langsung meluncur saat hal darurat menimpa seseorang.

Seseorang itu bernama Luhan. Kakak kelasnya. Alasan satu-satunya ia masuk Sangmun.

Sehun bukan seorang cupu yang tidak disukai. Justru, banyak sekali yang diam-diam suka padanya. Iya, diam-diam karena tahu betapa dingin sikap cowok itu. Belum lagi ucapannya yang begitu sadis.

Dan rupanya karma selalu datang dalam bentuk apapun.

Sehun bertahun hanya bisa menyukai dalam diam.

Pada dasarnya bukan Sehun tidak berusaha mendekat atau mengungkapkan perasaan, ia hanya kalah cepat. Sejak bertemu lagi di Sangmun, Luhan selalu berstatus kekasih orang. Belum lagi ditambah dengan pengagum (terang-terangan maupun rahasia) di sekeliling Luhan.

Bagi Sehun, Luhan seperti pelangi setelah hujan. Indah di awang, banyak yang menginginkan dan tak tergapai.

Sayangnya, Sang Pelangi kali ini tergerus badai. Malam itu Luhan menangis.

Tidak masalah jika selama ini Sehun yang harus menonton Luhan bahagia dengan orang lain. Itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

Tapi melihat Luhan berdebat dengan Chanyeol malam itu, membuat Sehun sadar, cinta tidak boleh diam-diam. Tidak ada hal yang bisa kau perjuangkan jika perasaanmu hanya sebatas diam.

Sehun menunggu Luhan menumpahkan semua isi kepala, jika perlu menendang Chanyeol. Kemudian, di saat Luhan sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan, terlalu dalam luka, Sehun akan datang menghampiri.

Bukan lagi bahu yang ditawarkan untuk bersandar, namun punggung pun ia sediakan untuk dipeluk.

"Hubungi aku jika kau butuh." Ucap Sehun setelah berhenti tepat di depan rumah Luhan. Seolah bicara 'Kau bisa meninggalkanku saat tidak lagi butuh.' Sehun sudah cenderung gila.

"Hm..." Luhan hanya mengangguk. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin menatap Sehun karena tahu matanya sekarang lebih mirip panda daripada rusa.

Tanpa ijin, Sehun memeluk tubuh seniornya itu "Ada orang yang jauh lebih menyayangimu Lu... Orang yang akan tidak akan pernah membagi hati pada siapapun."

"Hm..." Luhan menggumam. Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan karena entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa pelukan ditambah usapan di punggung yang ia terima begitu menenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulangnya dari rumah Luhan, Sehun berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di teras sebuah minimarket sedang meminum sekaleng bir. Tanpa perlu menyapa, begitu turun motor, Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol langsung menghajarnya.

BUGH

Kaleng bir terpental ke aspal.

"Kubilang jangan buat dia menangis kan?!"

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Pukulan bertubi Chanyeol terima, ia tidak berontak maupun membalas. Chanyeol tahu benar bahwa ia pantas menerima semua pukulan dari Sehun, seolah itu balasan dari Luhan.

Beruntung malam belum begitu larut. Ada 2 pejalan yang melihat kejadian itu, memisahkan Sehun dari Chanyeol yang sudah jatuh.

"Kubilang jangan sampai kau buat dia menangis kan?!" Sehun berteriak. Ia meronta, minta dilepas namun tidak bisa.

Chanyeol mengusap bibir dengan punggung tangan, darah. Ia meludah, hasilnya lebih banyak darah yang dilihat. Ia tersenyum, lalu berusaha berdiri "Terima kasih, Hyung berdua. Ia temanku, kami sedang menyelesaikan masalah."

"Kau yakin, tidak apa-apa?" Salah satu pejalan tadi tidak yakin dengan keadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk "Kami sedang belajar menyelesaikan masalah seperti pria." Akhirnya ia berhasil berdiri setelah terhuyung beberapa kali.

Walau sangsi, kedua orang itu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Terlihat jelas napas Sehun tidak beraturan menahan emosi. Sedangkan napas Chanyeol terengah justru karena terasa ada yang salah dengan hidungnya.

"Aku sayang Luhan..."

Sehun nyaris terbahak mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Istilahnya, walaupun terluka, tapi bacot Chanyeol masih bisa berkata hal konyol.

"Kau ingin tidak bisa dikenali besok?!"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. Sumpah, ia merasa tulang lehernya sudah remuk "Aku sayang dia... entah bagaimana tanpa menyadari ada perasaan yang lebih besar."

Sehun diam. Kali ini ucapan Chanyeol baru bisa masuk ke sela otaknya. Setidaknya, menghambat sedikit emosi.

"Ia benar, aku bodoh. Dan aku harap, kau tidak sama bodohnya denganku." Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kaleng bir miliknya tadi, memungutnya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah "Aku tahu kau jauh lebih jago menjaganya." Ia melangkah ke motornya kemudian.

Sehun diam, memperhatikan gerakan Chanyeol yang kesulitan untuk sekedar memasukkan kunci motor. Akhirnya ia bertanya "Kau bisa menyetir motor sendiri?"

Iya, memang kenyataanya Sehun sendiri yang telah membuat bonyok Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol teman sekolahnya. Jika sesuatu terjadi dengan si Jangkung itu, ia pasti jadi tersangka utama.

"Bisa, setidaknya aku masih 100% sadar." Chanyeol menstarter motor setelah berhasil memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya "Luhan tidak menghajarku, tapi tetap saja aku babak belur."

Chanyeol hanya tidak tahu, sesampainya di rumah, Luhan mengerjai Boneka Horta pemberian Chanyeol. Sambil menangis, ia membuatnya amburadul lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku lupa." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa berontak dari pelukan Chanyeol.

Kebohongan pertama.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan "Serius? Kau lupa hal semacam itu?"

"Tidak akan ada pengaruhnya kan..."

Kebohongan kedua.

"Apa yang tidak ada pengaruhnya? Maksudmu jika ibu ke Jepang dan kau sendiri?" hal yang agak janggal, Chanyeol bisa mendebat panjang walau luka bibirnya belum kering.

Baekhyun menghela napas, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol "Ya... _I mean_ , semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku tidak akan kesepian tanpamu."

Kebohongan ketiga.

Chanyeol berdecak. Ia tahu Baekhyun bohong, tapi semakin didesak, akan lebih banyak kebohongan yang ia dengar.

"Pulang sana." Ucap Chanyeol datar. Ia kesal, rasanya emosi sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

Baekhyun tercengang tidak percaya "Kau mengusirku?!" akhirnya mau balik menatap si Jangkung.

"Iya, ini rumahku. Kau saja bisa seenaknya main rahasia-rahasiaan—AUW!" ucapan Chanyeol berganti teriakan karena Baekhyun melempar botol antiseptic padanya. Tepat ke titik luka.

"Rasakan! Tidak tahu diuntung!" Baekhyun berdiri, tangan di pinggang sok bangga.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, ia kesal. Tapi entah kenapa tidak sekesal saat dibohongi 3 kali tadi. "Kau ingin tahu rasanya bonyok begini juga?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah saat Chanyeol berdiri. "Okay, aku pulang." Ucapnya buru-buru beranjak ke pintu.

Sayang, sekali lagi. Kakinya kurang panjang, jadi Chanyeol gampang saja meraih kaosnya lalu membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang.

BUGH

Bunyi tubuh Baekhyun terlempar ke ranjang. Isi kotak obat sampai terpental ke lantai.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan bangkit, Chanyeol lebih dulu menindihnya. Sial.

"Pilih digelitiki atau ditindihi?" ini ancaman, dan Chanyeol tidak pernah main-main.

"Aku pilih pulang!" Baekhyun berusaha bangkit lagi, tapi tangannya ditahan di atas kepala "Tadi kau mengusirku!"

"Tadi kau melempar botol ke wajahku!" wajah kesal Chanyeol seketika berganti senyum licik.

Baekhyun bergidik, sumpah.

Benar saja, tangan Chanyeol meraba ke pinggang, menggelitiki Baekhyun kemudian.

" _No no no! Chanyeol stop! Please._ Ampun. Hahahahahahaha." Baekhyun berontak. Chanyeol tidak melepaskan.

"Rasakan! Hahahaha." Nyatanya, Chanyeol juga tertawa tidak kalah keras.

"Ampun!" Baekhyun terus berontak hingga tangannya berhasil lepas dari cengkeraman Chanyeol. Ia berusaha turun dari ranjang kemudian.

Namun sekali lagi Chanyeol berhasil menahanya. Kali ini tepat saat kedua bahu Baekhyun ditahan dan ia menatap mata Chanyeol, sekujur syarafnya melemah. Ia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berontak.

Dan di luar dugaannya. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dalam...

Karena Chanyeol tidak pernah memandangnya begini. Ada pendar luka di antara kilau bahagia yang Chanyeol sampaikan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa begini. Ia tdak pernah merasa begitu luluh, tidak berdaya dalam bahagia. Dan mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya lupa, kemudian mengulurkan tangan ke leher Chanyeol, berniat untuk...

"KALIAN!"

Teriakan dari pintu membuat mereka berdua tersentak. Itu Yoora berwajah kesal dengan berbagai bawaan di tangan.

"Noona?" Baekhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol "Kapan datang?"

"'Kapan datang' kau bilang? Aku memencet bel begitu lama, tidak ada yang dengar, ternyata malah latihan gulat di sini." Barang-barang digeletakkan begitu saja di lantai "Chanyeol ah! Bantu bawa ini semua."

"Iya..." Chanyeol turun dari kasur dengan wajah tertunduk. Sengaja, supaya...

Yoora menghalangi langkahnya di pintu.

Gagal sudah...

"Dan apa-apaan kau? Sudah tahu aku akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan, berani-beraninya berkelahi sampai bonyok begini?!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

Yoora menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di pojok kamar Chanyeol. Maksudnya supaya tidak terlihat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa..."

" _Oh, okay fine._ Jika itu cara kalian..." Yoora melipat tangan, mengangguk sok mengancam "Mulai besok Chanyeol tidak dapat uang jajan atau apapun itu. Dan oh ya... biar kujual gitarmu, lumayan untuk tambah-tambah biaya pernikahan."

"Chanyeol dipukul Sehun, noona! Dia tidak berkelahi, hanya tidak membalas!" Baekhyun cepat menyerobot ucapan Yoora.

Chanyeol menatapnya kesal. Sungguh, si Cerewet itu teman yang tidak bermanfaat sama sekali.

"Sehun yang wajahnya datar berkulit pucat itu?!" Yoora berteriak. Ini bukan perumpamaan. Yoora terkejut, sangat. Ia pernah bertemu Sehun dua kali saat kunjungan wali murid ke sekolah dan mendengar bahwa adiknya berkelahi dengan Sehun lalu bonyok, sulit dipercaya rasanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

" _Oh my god_. Apa yang kau lakukan memangnya?!"

Chanyeol memunguti bawaan Yoora yang seabrek "Aku tidak bisa menepati janji, merusak miliknya yang paling berharga." Kemudian ia beranjak.

Yoora menatap punggung adiknya hingga menghilang di pintu kamar, lalu beralih pada Baekhyun "Bantu aku menyiapkan dekorasi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?" Sehun menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan muka datar.

Alasannya? Ia merasa selama jam pelajaran ada yang mengawasinya dari belakang. Jadi, begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, ia langsung meminta konfirmasi dari tersangka bermata sipit itu.

"Jika ada yang mau ditanyakan, katakan sekarang." Ucap Sehun kali ini bangkit dari bangku.

"Kemarin... kau dan Chanyeol—"

"Aku tidak akan menjawab yang itu." Sehun seenaknya memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

Bh hampir saja melempar buku "Aish. Tapi kan..."

"Kau bisa tanyakan resep telur dadar yang enak, cara mengolah nasi sisa atau apapun asal jangan itu." Karena sebagai anak kost, memang itu keahliannya. Sehun melipat tangan "Tanyakan sendiri padanya sana."

Baekhyun merengut. Baru saja ia akan beranjak ke kantin, terdengar langkah grudukan di pintu.

"Kyungsoo ya! Benar kau juara cosplay?!" Bayangkan Jongdae yang suaranya sudah nyaring, berteriak masuk kelas. Itu yang saat ini terjadi.

"Berisik! Tuan Jongdae tolong jaga tata krama anda. Ini kelas orang, jangan seenaknya!" Baekhyun yang suaranya tidak kalah nyaring protes. Intinya, kelakuan mereka sama saja. Berisik.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil memberesi bukunya.

"Yah! Kyungsoo! Kau menang cosplay dengan Jongin?!" suara lain ternyata Tao menyusul.

Baekhyun kaget. Ada dua alasan yang membuatnya kaget. Pertama, karena teriakan Tao dengan logat China-nya. Kedua, karena nama yang baru sama ia dengar.

"Jongin ikut cosplay?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari bangku, menatap Baekhyun "Kau tidak tahu?" pertanyaan santai itu menohok Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia bingung antara harus berbohong untuk menjaga (istilahnya) harga diri sebagai seorang pacar atau jujur saja blak-blakan mengakui bahwa acara kemarin gagal total, berakibat kekasihnya ikut acara yang sama sekali ia tidak tahu.

"Berarti, kenyataan bahwa aku berpasangan dengan Jongin, kau juga tidak tahu?"

Baekhyun semakin tidak bisa bersuara. Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa, lebih tepatnya.

"Hah... jangan ngobrol di jalan dong. Kalian tidak lapar, apa?" ucap Sehun sembari lewat mendorong Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara makan di kantin jadi agak dingin. Bukan, bukan tiba-tiba AC rusak atau turun salju tapi karena terasa hawa 'Ini bukan salahku' dari Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas memasang wajah tidak peduli.

Jadi, Jongdae dan Tao terus-terusan menunjukkan foto dan video bagaimana acara kemarin berlangsung pada Baekhyun. Bagus, acara berjalan lancar, keren apalagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar sebagai pemenang. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Beredar banyak sekali foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan #KaiSoo #KaiSoococok atau #KaiSoocouple. Ditambah dengan seabrek komen semacam 'Bukankah memang ada LevixEren couple?' ; 'ini seperti live action dari SnK' ; 'Mereka lebih cocok dibanding versi live act yg asli' blablabla.

Baekhyun bingung. Ia bingung antara harus menyelamati kekasihnya atau bertanya 'Kenapa ia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang ini?'. Kemudian teringat bahwa ia sendiri yang menggagalkan rencana kemarin, Baekhyun memilih mulai makan siang.

Baru saja akan mencampurkan kimchi ke nasi, ia melihat Chanyeol masuk kantin.

"Chanyeol ah!"

Si Jangkung menoleh, terlihat jelas di bibirnya masih ada luka. Awalnya ia berpikir untuk bergabung dengan Baekhyun, namun melihat Sehun di antara mereka, ia urung. Tanpa permisi atau basa basi, Baekhyun mengambil baki makan siangnya lalu menyusul Chanyeol. Mereka mencari bangku kosong hingga akhirnya menemukan tempat di pojok kantin.

"Bibirmu tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng "Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengulum ujung sumpit "Harusnya sih... kau tidak makan yang keras-keras seperti daging... Eum aku bisa kok menampung daging pedasnya jika kau tidak mau."

"Enak saja!" Protes Chanyeol, meringis kemudian karena bibirnya nyeri "Bilang saja kau ingin tambah daging."

Baekhyun tertawa (sok) malu-malu. Modusnya ketahuan.

"Eh sebentar." Baekhyun beranjak dari bangku. Tidak lama, ia kembali dengan satu buah mangkuk. "Kuah sup, supaya kau lebih mudah mengunyah."

"Tumben pengertian."

"Harusnya kau bilang 'Terima kasih Baekhyun tampan...' begitu."

"Aku tidak suka memfitnah orang." Ucap Chanyeol menyendok supnya.

Tadinya Baekhyun ingin protes, namun urung karena melihat Luhan sedang menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Baekhyun tersenyum, Luhan berlalu ke sisi kosong lain, melahap makan siang sendirian sebelum Sehun datang, duduk di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang sekolah, Baekhyun buru-buru pergi menuju SOPA, tidak peduli harus berputar dengan bus. Tujuannya? Menemui Jongin.

Sendiri duduk di dekat jendela, Baekhyun berpikir ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke SOPA. Iya, Jongin memang hampir setiap hari menjemputnya, tapi ini pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah seni itu.

Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka berkeliaran ke sekolah lain, tapi ini pengecualian. Ia ingin bicara dengan Jongin. Seperti... bicara tentang rencana mereka berdua yang gagal kemudian menghasilkan entah berapa banyak foto Levi x Eren memegang piala. Ia merasa bersalah.

Sampai di depan SOPA, Baekhyun menelpon Jongin.

"Jongin ah, Kau ada di mana?"

" _Kenapa?"_

"Aku di depan pagar sekolahmu..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir canggung "Eum... SURPRISE!"

Hening tiga detik

" _Wuah... Eum. Bagaimana ini? B, aku... ada acara. Aku sudah keluar sekolah sekitar 10 menit lalu. Sorry..."_

"Oh...okay."

" _Maaf?"_

"Yeah, tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku menghubungimu dulu tadi." Ucap Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilan.

Ia teringat, bahkan tidak mengucapkan apapun saat menggagalkan rencana yang lalu. Anggap saja mereka impas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah restoran ayam tidak jauh dari SOPA...

Jongin duduk sendiri, mengetuk-ngetuk buku menu di hadapannya. Ia galau, tidak bisa memilih mana yang lebih enak, ayam saus barbeque, ayam saus kari, ayam saus keju atau ayam-ayam yang lain. Jika bisa, ia sudah memilih semua. Namun masalahnya adalah kali ini ia akan menggunakan salah satu voucher hadiah juara cosplay kemarin.

Ponsel di meja berdering. Sejenak, Jongin mengabaikan tampilan ayam yang seolah minta dijamah.

" _Kai, sudah sampai? Sudah pesan?"_

"Aku sudah sampai, tapi belum pesan, aku galau pilih yang mana."

" _Sudah, pilih saja sesukamu. Voucher ini setidaknya bisa dapat 4 bucket chicken."_

Raut wajah Jongin berubah sumringah "Wuah. Ya sudah, aku pesan semua varian."

" _Oke."_

"Eh Kyungsoo ya... kau sudah sampai mana?"

" _Satu halte lagi. Maaf, agak telat ya. Tadi aku ketinggalan mencatat fisika."_

"Tidak apa-apa, asal kau menghubungi..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선접선**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Hei, bertemu lagi. Iya, udah berbulan fic ini dianggurin. Tapi beneran aku juga gak bisa berbuat banyak. Nulis sekarang tuh rasanya beraaat banget, berasa training jadi kuli beras. Aku hampir gak tau cara mulai nulis. Apalagi ada berita dating, tepat di saat scene oknumnya diketik. Ngenes brooo...

Maaf untuk yang sudah (selalu) menanti. Aku gak bisa menjanjikan ini bakal lanjut kapan.

BTW, BGM awal itu lagu IU- I don't like her atau 만나본 적 없지만 그 애 참 싫다

Tengkyu & see ya!


End file.
